As Time Goes By
by cheersweetie
Summary: Takes place during Star by Star and afterwards. JJ, JTK, AT?. Can love really make it through the toughest times? Please Read and Review! COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I am not making any money off of this story, and no characters or situations are mine unless they are an original idea which is not familiar to the readers.

This is my first story on this site, so please be nice and review. This story starts off right after Rebirth and goes through Star by Star with some slight changes, but then goes into an AU story taking place throughout the end of the war and after. I hope you enjoy.

**As Time Goes By**

**Dramatis Persona**

**Anakin Solo-male Jedi apprentice; 16 **

**Jaina Solo- female Jedi apprentice, pilot; 18 **

**Jacen Solo- male Jedi apprentice; 18 **

**Han Solo- male pilot; 56 **

**Leia Organa Solo- female diplomat; 47 **

**Luke Skywalker- male Jedi Master; 47 **

**Mara Jade Skywalker- female Jedi Master; 45 **

**Tahiri Veila- female Jedi apprentice; 14 **

**Tenel Ka Djo- female Jedi apprentice, Hapan princess; 19 **

**Kyp Durron- male Jedi Master; 32 **

**Zekk- male Jedi apprentice; 20 **

**Jagged Fel- male pilot; 20 **

**Cem Fel- male pilot; 16 **

**Wynssa Fel- female; 14 **

**Eryl Besa- female Jedi apprentice; 20 **

**Raynar Thul- male Jedi apprentice; 18 **

**Tekli- female Jedi apprentice, healer; 17 **

**Bela Hara- female Jedi apprentice; 19 **

**Krasov Hara- female Jedi apprentice; 19 **

**Tesar Sebatyn- male Jedi apprentice; 19 **

**Lowbacca- male Jedi apprentice; 23 **

**Alema Rar- female Jedi apprentice; 18 **

**Ulaha Kore- female Jedi apprentice; 19 **

**Jovan Drark- male Jedi apprentice; 19 **

**Ganner Rhysode- male Jedi Knight; 25 **

**Syal Antilles Fel- female; 43 **

**Soontir Fel- male Imperial Baron; 57 **

**Corran Horn- male Jedi Knight, pilot; 45 **

**Mirax Terrik Horn- female trader; 45 **

**Danni Quee-female scientist, Jedi student; 24 **

**Wedge Antilles-male pilot; 47 **

**Drake Hamsond- male pilot; 19 **

**Isolder- male Prince of Hapes; 46 **

**Ta'a Chume- female former Queen of Hapes; 66 **

**Valin Horn- male Jedi student; 14 **

**Ben Skywalker- male; newborn**

**Menley Solo- female; newborn**

**Prologue, Part 1**

Tahiri Veila and Corran Horn rushed down the corridor of the _Errant Venture_ from the docking bay as soon as their ship had landed. On the heels of Anakin Solo, they followed him through the halls of the Super Star Destroyer, barely able to keep up. When they reached the medical lab in the back of the ship, they were greeted by swarms of people, including Corran's wife Mirax and their two children, Valin and Jysella.

"What is happening?" Corran yelled franticly while searching for where Anakin had so quickly disappeared to.

"Everything is all right. Mara went into labor a few hours ago and is now the proud mother of a beautiful baby boy. Anakin is still in with her and Luke right now." responded Mirax. "Where have you three been?"

"It's a long story."

* * *

Later that night Tahiri knocked on the door of the cabin assigned to Anakin Solo. She was greeted by the sight of the handsome sixteen year old opening the door dressed only in a pair of old sleep pants.

Glancing down shyly she asked, "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Anakin replied as he opened the door a little bit wider. "Been a long day, hasn't it."

"Tell me about it," she grunted. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that I no longer have Mara's shooting pain blasting through me every five seconds. How about you?"

"Confused. About what happened in the locker back on Yag'Dhul and other things."

"Like what?"

"You. I mean, we've been best friends for years, but I never thought anything like this would ever happen." stated Tahiri. "Not that I didn't want it to, but I just never thought-"

"You mean you wanted me to kiss you?"

"Not necessarily, but I did start to have a crush on you when you came back to Yavin 4 before you and Mara left to go to Dantooine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you just weren't smart enough to notice, Dummy."

"Well, I might not have realized it then, but now I certainly know that I care about you. A lot," he answered shyly.

Walking over to sit down on the small cot in the middle of the room, Tahiri considered what Anakin had just revealed to her.

"I care about you to, but what does all of this mean?"

Walking over to sit next to Tahiri on his bed, Anakin looked down at her and smiled. "I guess it means you're my girlfriend, if you want to be."

"Sounds good to me," she answered enthusiastically as she playfully slapped his arm.

"I guess this means I can kiss you again now."

"You better before I seriously hurt you," was her quick reply before he claimed her mouth with his sweet lips.

* * *

After a long and exhausting trip, Jaina Solo was finally able to dock her x-wing in the hanger of the _Errant Venture_. She had recently left her squadron after being badly manipulated into helping destroy a Yuuzhan Vong worldship that she thought was a massive weapon of destruction. Now, all she wanted to do was find her family and be with them, to try and get over the pain and betrayal she felt from being manipulated by someone she thought was a good friend and partner, Kyp Durron.

Soon after arriving, Jaina located her parents and twin brother Jacen who had arrived on the _Venture_ only a few days before her. They told her of the birth of her cousin, Ben, and of the startling adventure that they had recently been through. She also told them of the terrible situation she had recently been put in, which was rather difficult since Kyp Durron and her father were fairly good friends. After the long and loving family reunion, Jaina slinked back to the cabin that she had been assigned to sleep off all of the pain and anguish she had recently been put through.


	2. Prologue, Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I am not making any money off of this story, and no characters or situations are mine unless they are an original idea which is not familiar to the readers.

This post takes place between Rebirth and Star by Star. Please review, constructive criticism is always welcome!

Prologue, Part 2

Four months later.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you," sang Tahiri Veila to Anakin Solo as the two sat in his room together on the _Errant Venture_. It was Anakin's seventeenth birthday, and as far as Tahiri was concerned, the most important day of the year.

"So what do you hope your present is?"

"You," he replied mischievously as he pulled her down into his lap to give her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Well that is a given, but I did get you something special for your special day."

"And what would that be?"

"Close your eyes and you just might find out," Tahiri cried. "And no peaking!"

"I won't," answered Anakin as he glanced through the slits of his eyes.

"I can feel you," chided Tahiri, "and if you won't be a good little boy, then you might not get your surprise."

"But I like surprises," laughed Anakin.

"Ok, open your eyes."

Anakin opened his eyes to reveal a large, beautifully decorated book lying before him. On the front cover was a holo of him and Tahiri gazing into each others eyes, a picture he recognized as having been taken a few days ago by his older sister, Jaina.

"It's a picture book," explained Tahiri, now slightly nervous. "I thought that since all of your family belongings and memories have been destroyed during the war that we could start a collection of new memories."

"I love it," Anakin said, with a slight tear in his eye. He opened up the book and began to glance at the pages. It was filled with little pictures and mementos of him, his family, and Tahiri from over the last few months. By each picture was a sweet message and description written in Tahiri's beautiful handwriting. Some of the pictures were funny, while others were heart warming. On one page was a snapshot of him and Tahiri in the middle of a food fight they started amongst the Jedi trainees, a small, yet happy moment in the eyes of everyone involved in the gruesome, never ending war.

After looking through the entire book together, the two laid back and relaxed, simply enjoying each others presence and the happy moment that both knew would not last forever.

* * *

"Luke!"

"Wh-what," called Luke Skywalker groggily after being suddenly jerked out of a deep sleep by his wife, Mara Jade Skywalker, bellowing from the next room.

"I think your son wants you to come change him," she yelled back from the small area the two had set up as Ben's nursery. "It's a bad one two."

"Why is it that whenever he is dirty or causing trouble, he's **my** son, but whenever everyone is oing and ahing over how adorable and well behaved he is, he's **your** son," questioned Luke as he got dressed and walked into his son's nursery.

"Because that's the way it works, farmboy. He gets all of his cute and charming qualities from me, and all of the troublesome ones from you. Besides I do recall it being your fault that I ended up pregnant in the first place."

"Mara Jade- cute and charming. Haven't heard that one before," he joked.

"Then maybe you just haven't been talking to the right people," she replied mischievously.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she kidded as she leaned in to kiss him over her son's head.

"I love you," Luke proclaimed when her lips left his.

"Good, now change the baby."

* * *

"I hate you," screamed Jaina Solo at the image of Kyp Durron on her comm screen. "Why are you calling me?"

"Look Jaina, I'm just trying to apologize. I was wrong and I'm sorry. Besides, hate is of the dark side."

"What, and being a lying, manipulative jerk isn't? I told you before I left, I never want to see or speak to you again, and I meant it."

"Jaina I'm sorry, I really am. And I'm sorry you feel that way. I sincerely hope that one day you will change your mind about me."

"Doubt it," she replied coolly before switching her comm system off.

The sad part was, deep down she really did want to forgive him. They had started being friends before this whole ordeal started, and she had even been developing a small crush on him and thought he felt the same way. That was, before he stabbed her in the heart while her back was turned. Now she just couldn't bear to forgive him for what he had done.

"Oh well," she murmured to herself, "life goes on."


	3. Chapter 1

**I don't think anyone is reading this, but if you are let me know by reviewing please!!!**

**Chapter 1, Part 1 **

5 months later, set during the beginning of Star by Star while on Eclipse.

Tahiri Veila and all three of the Solo children sat down together for evening meal at a large table located in the center of the mess hall on the Eclipse military base where a few other friends of theirs were currently sitting. It was the end of a long day filled with much pain and many hardships. They had recently learned of the death of their friend Lusa, another young jedi who had been viciously killed by the dreaded voxyn. She marked the fifth jedi to be attacked and killed by the creatures in the last month.

"We have to do something about these attacks. I think Cilghal was on to something when she mentioned that the voxyn might all be clones of each other," spoke Jaina Solo from her place in between her brother Jacen and good friend Zeek.

"Yeah, I think we should talk to uncle Luke about this soon and figure something out. He might be able to come up with something we can do to help all of the jedi still out there rather than having us all stationed here where the most good we do is help keep watch over the base," replied Jacen.

Anakin looked up from his plate of mildly appetizing food, "I've been trying to think of some things we could do to stop the voxyn all together. I have an idea that-"

"Hi Anakin."

Both Tahiri and Anakin looked up at the same time to see who had just interrupted his plans of how to get rid of the voxyn. Standing behind Anakin was a group of three female jedi, led by the Twi'lek dancer girl Alema Rar. When she realized that it was Alema who had just spoken and now stood with her hand draped around Anakin's neck, Tahiri turned her head away and scowled.

"Oh, hey Tahiri, how are you doing?" inquired Alema a little too sweetly as she slid into the chair on the opposite side of Anakin. "I didn't notice you there."

"I bet you didn't," Tahiri growled back under her breath.

Alema turned back to Anakin as the other two girls, Eryl Besa and Ulaha Kore, slid into seats at the table. "Now what were you saying Anakin?"

Oblivious to the death looks going on between the two girls over his head, Anakin continued, "Oh, I was just telling Jacen and the others that I think we need to find a way of infiltrating wherever the Yuuzhan Vong are keeping the voxyn and destroy the source."

"I think that is a wounderful idea," answered Alema as she once again brought her hand to rest on Anakin's shoulder. "You know, if you ever need any help with **anything**, I'm here. Even if you just want to, you know, talk, feel free to stop by my room any time, day or night."

"Thanks Alema, I appreciate all of the support," he said with a smile. "We all know I'm not getting enough of it from other places," he added with a quick glare towards Jacen.

"Yeah Alema, **we** really appreciate everything, but right now **we** really need to be going," Tahiri mockingly spoke as she grabbed Anakin's arm and yanked him out of his seat.

"Hey, I wasn't finished yet," Anakin complained loudly as he was being drug out of the mess hall by his collar.

"Oh, he's finished all right," laughed Jaina with a shake of her head.

* * *

Three days later a small group of the young jedi were assembled together as a strike team and were preparing to leave the next mourning to put their plan to destroy the voxyn queen into action. After their all day long planning session, the group dispersed to go finish getting ready for the trip.

Nighttime eventually fell upon Eclipse. After spending a few hours tossing and turning in bed, Jaina finally decided to get up and walk around, hoping that would ease her insomnia.

She found herself walking towards the recreational room and soon realized that she was not alone. She felt the familiar presence of her good friend Zeek and was happy to have someone else to accompany her during her midnight wanderings.

"Hey you," she whispered as she stood in the doorway of the small room.

"Hey yourself," he replied with a grin. "Come sit down over here."

Jaina wandered over to the small couch on which her friend was perched. "Can't sleep?" she inquired.

"Nah, you?"

"Not a minute. I guess my nerves are just getting to me. I reached out to Jacen a little while ago and realized he was sleeping like a baby. Fair, huh?"

"Yeah, I think this upcoming mission has started to get to everyone. People just show it in different ways."

"It's at least getting to everyone except Anakin. I haven't seen the slightest sign of his wavering confidence in this mission."

"That's what is going to make your little brother such a great leader. He knows how to handle pressure without cracking a sweat. That will come in handy."

"I don't know why, but I have a really bad feeling about this mission," Jaina sighed, "maybe I'm just being paranoid."

Zeek scooted a little closer to her. "I don't think you're being paranoid. I think you're being human. We're all taking a great risk by going on this mission and we are all a little worried. But everything will be ok. We'll destroy the voxyn queen, beat the Vong, save the galaxy for the trillionth time, and we'll all be named masters of the universe and have servants bowing down at our feet and feeding us little grapes. Won't that be fun?"

"You're insane."

"But I made you smile."

"Yeah, you've always been good at that," Jaina answered as she glanced down with a small smile on her face. When she looked back up, she saw that something in his eyes had changed. Before she could say or do anything, Zeek leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips and then lingered for a second or two.

Pulling away quickly, Jaina looked down at her lap. Not knowing what to say or how to say it without hurting her friend's feelings, Jaina simply stood and quickly rattled off, "I should go to bed." She then turned and went straight back to her room without looking back.

Zeek was left with a look of shock on his face. He didn't know what kind of reaction he had expected from the kiss, but that certainly wasn't it. He tried to push away his feelings of hurt and rose to leave. Zeek knew that he would later have to confront Jaina about her quick departure from the recreation room and get to the bottom of their feelings for each other.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The following mourning the strike team assembled to make all last minute preparations for their mission and to say their goodbyes to friends and family.

Han Solo was having an exceptionally difficult time letting his three children go off on such a dangerous trek without their father to watch over them like he did so often when they were little. He could still remember the days when he would pick up his kids and throw them over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as if it was yesterday. Han had never been one to express his emotions publicly, but watching his kids at this moment and realizing for the first time that they really had grown up was beginning to stir things up inside of him. He was very proud of the three of them for fighting for what they knew was right, but at the same time he was filled with a sense of dread that he might lose any or all of them, the way he had lost Chewbacca.

"Daddy, don't worry. We're going to be fine," Jaina spoke up as she came around behind her father and linked her arm through his.

"What makes you think I was worried?"

"I know you, Dad."

"Yeah you do," he sighed. "Jaina look, Anakin may be the leader of this crazy mission, but I want you to know he really looks up to you when it comes to decision making. He respects you and what you have been through more than you know, and I expect you to really support him and try to keep all of the drama between your brothers to a minimum. The last thing you guys are going to need is for your leader to be distracted by outside problems."

"Dad, that's easier said than done, but I'll try. Plus, I'm sure Anakin's new female fanclub will help to keep him in line and his confidence up.

"Yeah, well that's not the kind of confidence I meant. Anakin needs to focus on the mission, not the women. I really hope that's not going to be a problem for him."

"He is your son after all, but I think he will be ok. Anakin knows his place and what is and is not appropriate for a mission like this."

"I hope so. Looks like everybody is pretty much through packing up; go over to where your mom and brothers are and say bye to her and send the guys over here. May the Force be with you."

"Thanks Dad, I love you."

"Love you too, princess."

* * *

Tahiri walked into one of the guest cabins aboard Lando Calrisian's ship the _Lady Luck_, which the strike team was using for transportation during their carefully planned mission until they would be "captured" by the Vong. Jaina, Tenel Ka, and Eryl were her three roommates, all of whom were already getting settled by the time Tahiri had entered.

The four girls each chose a bed and a dresser to put their things in, not that they would be needing any of it after they were captured, but they still had to keep up appearances to make it look like they were planning on a long, comforting trip with a few good friends.

"So, do you think this is actually going to work?" questioned Eryl Besa, a short, red-haired woman of about nineteen.

"Of course it's going to work. We have to remain confident," spoke up Tahiri a bit defensively. "Anakin knows what he is doing."

"I have complete confidence in Anakin; it's the rest of the group that I'm worried about. We don't all even like each other, so how are we supposed to trust each other with our lives and the lives of those we care about?"

"That's just part of being a jedi. I might think that Alema Rar is a skanky slut whom is constantly throwing herself at my boyfriend, but I still trust her enough to be comfortable with her on this mission and to place my life and the lives all of the other jedi on this ship in her hands."

"All we have right now is our faith in each other," spoke up the Hapan princess, Tenel Ka. "That is enough for me if it means that we can put a stop to the terrible voxyn attacks."

Jaina jumped off her bed and walked towards Tenel Ka, making her small frame look even tinier next to her tall, willowy friend. "She's right. If we don't have faith then we don't have anything, and we need everything we can get."

* * *

**Four days later**

It was the day of the planned capture of the jedi strike team and everyone aboard the _Lady Luck_ seemed extremely antsy. The whole team seemed tense and anxious, waiting for something to happen. They knew that today was the day, but they did not know when the takeover would take place.

Anakin seemed especially nervous, considering he was the one responsible for the entire group. They were looking up to him to make all of the right decisions; to lead them to victory. And although Anakin would never admit it to anyone, he was beginning to doubt whether he had it in him to be that kind of leader. After all, it was his fault that Chewbacca was killed, wasn't it? Not to make matters better, Anakin had been having some bad dreams lately about the mission and he was wondering if they might be more than just dreams. Visions, maybe? Over the last couple of mornings he had woken up with an incredible sense of dread. This only served to discourage him even more. Was he doing the right thing by leading his closest friends into extreme danger?

His revere was broken by Tahiri's loud exclamation of "Good morning" to the group at breakfast. Leave it to Tahiri to still be smiling and perky during even the bleakest of situations. The Vong had tried to squash everything that made Tahiri herself a back a year ago when they had kidnapped her on Yavin 4. For a while after Anakin had rescued her she seemed as if she would never be the same again, but she eventually began to heal with his help and was now almost completely back to her old, mile-a-minute talking-spree self.

Anakin began to glance around the table at the members of the strike team after everyone had taken a seat. To his left sat Tahiri, as usual, and next to her was red-haired Eryl Besa. On the other side of Eryl sat Raynar Thul, a blond young man around the age of his brother and sister who had gone to the academy at the same time as them. On his other side was the female Chandra-Fan, Tekli who was the healer of the group and had studied under the Jedi Knight, Cilghal. To Anakin's right sat the three Barabel hatchmates; the females, Bela and Krasov Hara, and the male Tesar Sebatyne. Directly across from Anakin was his sister Jaina and to her left sat Jacen. On Jacen's other side was his good friend, the beautiful copper-haired Tenel Ka Djo and to her left was the blue skinned Twi'lek dancer Alema Rar. To Jaina's right sat Zeek, a young man of about twenty with pale skin, startling green eyes, and shaggy jet black hair whom Jaina had dated on and off throughout her childhood. Next to Zeek was the towering form of Lowbacca, the wookie nephew of Chewbacca. The final two on that side of the table were the female Bith Ulaha Kore and the male Rodian Jovan Drark, both around nineteen. Sitting at the head of the table in his role as the mock leader of the group was the dashingly handsome Ganner Rhysode, the oldest and cockiest member of the strike team.

They were an odd group, but so far everyone seemed to be getting along fine, with the exception of a few odd glares he saw between Alema and Tahiri. For some reason it seemed like the two really did not like each other. Sometimes Anakin really did not understand girls; they both would be so nice to him and then in the next moment would be acting so nasty towards each other. He would have to ask Tahiri about that later.

"Today's the big day," siged Ganner as he began to eat his delicious breakfast made specially by the dinning crew on Lando's ship, "everybody ready?"

"About as ready as we'll ever be," spoke up Raynar hesitantly. He didn't originally want to come on this mission, but decided it was the right thing to do since his close friend Lusa was one of the last jedi killed by the voxyn. He still was depressed and a little unfocused because of her death, but was determined to make sure no one else had to meet the same unfortunate fate.

Anakin looked up from his meal and spoke, "We better be ready because as soon as we get up from this table, all talk about the plan and the mission will end. There's no telling when they will arrive, so we need to act like everything's normal; we suspect nothing, got it?"

He looked around the table to see everyone nod their heads. Tahiri reached up and took his hand in hers. "We will be fine. We've gone over the plan again and again. We are as prepared as we can get, and the more we worry about it, the worse it will be," she spoke with a confidence that she really didn't feel.

"She's right. We need to remain focused, spend some time today meditating and preparing ourselves," spoke Jaina. When Anakin reached out towards her, he felt a genuine sense of calm. He knew that she was ready for anything that came their way and he only wished that he could have her abundance of confidence in the mission.


	5. Chapter 3

**jediruler: Thanks so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it! This chapter is a little bit longer and I hope you enjoy it and continue to read the story.**

**Warning: The first section of this chapter is mainly backgroung stuff from Sar by Star, but the last section contains some mature elements, so if that offends anyone just skip over that part.**

**Chapter 3**

It had all happened in a blur. That night during dinner the plan was put into action, with Lando turning the strike team over to the Yuuzhan Vong and then the group being transferred over to the ship the _Exquisite Death. _

Soon after their capture, the jedi were taken to a room where the never ending process of breaking the group began. It was a long and terrible event, almost worse having to watch the others being tortured and feeling their pain than when it was your own turn to be questioned and beaten. The group had worked on forming a sort of emotional meld with each other before they left on the mission and Jacen was the center of it, keeping everyone in tune with the group and helping to alleviate the pain that members were going through by sharing their agony with others. He could also help to transport feelings of support and strength throughout the group.

Jacen was having an exceptionally hard time watching the breaking of the young Bith woman, Ulaha Kore. While all of the others in the group had so far undergone the torture only once each, she had been forced to endure it numerous times, each one bringing her closer to her breaking point. It was getting to the point where it was just painful and nearly impossible for the other members of the strike team to watch without getting sick because of what was being done to Ulaha.

When he heard Jaina cry out to Ulaha, saying that she should admit there was a jedi base, he knew the Vong had accomplished their goal: they had broken their first member of the strike team. All of the pain and suffering Ulaha had gone through was not in order to break her, but to break the others, and it had worked.

The Vong told Jaina she had to choose between him and Anakin to be the next one tortured and Jacen wished that she would choose him, truly believing that it was in the groups best interest to keep Anakin as healthy and focused as possible. When Jaina chose Anakin, Jacen was already starting to get upset, but when Ulaha later attacked their captors and attempted to possibly kill herself, he was furious because of the belief that Anakin had ordered her to do it.

When Jacen mentioned his disgust over Anakin ordering the girl to attack their captors later that day, he was shocked to learn that Anakin did not order Ulaha to attack and that she had disobeyed orders.

* * *

Later that night the group settled down in different sleeping chambers to meditate and recuperate from their attacks. The first chamber was occupied by Jacen, Tenel Ka, Alema, and Ulaha, the latter two both in healing trances.

Jacen and Tenel Ka had been sitting together on one of the pallets in the room with a blanket wrapped around them discussing what had happened earlier that day between Jacen and Anakin.

After a few moments of silence, Tenel Ka spoke up, "You need to speak to Anakin and let him know that you were mistaken and are sincerely sorry for doubting his character. That is the only way things will ever get better between you two."

"I know. I never meant to insult him, but it looked like he ordered Ulaha to attack, even if that is outside his character. Besides, I don't think things will ever be better between Anakin and me."

"They will, you just have to have faith," Tenel Ka claimed as she took his hand in hers, sending a chill up Jacen's spine.

Glancing down at her he replied, "You are right. I'll go talk to him in the mourning." As their eyes met, Tenel Ka began to stretch up towards Jacen, but right before their lips came together, he pulled away suddenly.

"I, I can't. I'm sorry Tenel Ka, but the last thing I need during this mission is a distraction, even a pleasant one."

"I understand," she replied, but her disappointment was evident in her eyes. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and settled down to go to sleep next to her friend.

**

* * *

**

The next room over was occupied by Raynar Thul, Eryl Besa, Tekli, and Tahiri. After a couple of hours of talking and rubbing bacta lotion into each others wounds, the group began to settle down. As Tekli started to fall asleep, Tahiri rolled off of the pallet and picked up a tube of the bacta lotion.

"I'm going to go see if Anakin needs any help with his injuries. I have a feeling he needs someone to talk to right now," she said to Eryl and Raynar, who were in the bunks above her. As Tahiri turned to walk out of the room, she saw the two exchange a quick kiss out of the corner of her eye. Smiling, she began to walk down to the fourth chamber where Anakin was resting. The members of the team thought that he should be given his own room because he needed time to meditate on what to do next. While Tahiri agreed with that reasoning, she also knew that sometimes Anakin was better off when he had someone else to help him work through his thoughts and ideas. Plus, she knew he was still really upset over Jacen's accuations and thought she might be able to help.

"Knock knock," announced Tahiri as she walked intoAnakin's room on the _Exquisite Death. _"How are you doing?"

"Hey Tahiri. Not to great; I still can't believe that Jacen thought I ordered Ulaha to hurt herself. I thought he was my brother. I guess the two of us really don't know anything about each other."

Tahiri walked over to Anakin and sat down beside him, "I really don't think he was trying to insult your character, he had just misunderstood the situation. How are you're injuries, I brought some more bacta lotion."

"Maybe it was just a misunderstanding, but I don't think he would have put something like that past me to begin with, hence how he was so quick to believe the worst." As Tahiri began to touch his back to judge his injuries he quickly jerked away, "It's a little bit tender right there."

"Sorry. Here, help me take your shirt off. Good, now turn your back towards me." As she began to rub the bacta into his wounds, she could feel his hot skin beneath her hands and his taut muscles beneath the skin flexing at her touch. "Does that feel ok?"

"That feels great, and my back is starting to feel better to." He teased before turning back around to look at Tahiri and taking her hands in his. "How are you holding up?"

"I've been better, but not to bad all things considered," she spoke, but all she could look at was Anakin's muscles across his chest and arms. All of a sudden she began to get very hot.

"Are you ok?" Anakin asked, bringing her eyes back up to his and away from his chest.

"Yeah," she replied softly, unable to quit staring.

When Anakin finally noticed her fascination, he brought his hand up behind her head and came down for what was meant to be a quick kiss on the lips, but soon became more.

Turning into his arms, Tahiri deepened the kiss and held on to him so tightly he thought she was planning on never letting go. "Please don't let go," he murmured into her mane of curly blonde hair.

"I won't," she answered quickly as she began to run her hands up and down the plains of his chest that she had just been so intently studying merely moments before.

Anakin started to trail kisses down her neck and back up behind her ears. He had never felt like this before. All he wanted was her and he knew she felt the same. Carefully, he brushed his hand up and across her stomach and chest, pausing to see how she responded. When she did not push his hand away he knew she was ok with it.

Tahiri brought her lips back up to capture his in one more quick kiss before she pulled away and brought her hands up to the buttons and zippers across the front of her flight suit. To Anakin's utter amazement, she began to take off the outer layer of her clothes. Left sitting there in only a small crop top and shorts, all Anakin could do was stare until she leaned in to him and kissed him again.

Feeling like he was about to burst, he began to kiss her passionately once more as Tahiri brought her hands to the waistline of his pants, playing with the belt loops temporarily. Before she could go any further, Anakin grabbed her hands.

"Are you sure about this? If you want to stop we need to do it now because I don't think I will be able to in a minute."

Tahiri paused momentarily to consider what he had said, but when she looked back up into his eyes she smiled. "This is what I want more than anything. It's right; we're right, I can feel it." As she said the words, she leaned up for one last gentle kiss before pulling away.

Anakin averted his eyes as Tahiri carefully began to remove her top, and then he turned away to fiddle with his own pants. Without really looking at each other, the two laid down together under the blanket on Anakin's pallot. When he reached out in the Force once more to make sure she was ready, Tahiri responded with a gentle mental caress. _I want this_, Anakin felt through the Force as he leaned down to kiss her.

And it was right.


	6. Chapter 4

** The mourning after type stuff, so if that offends you, don't read! Reviews would be lovely!!**

**Chapter 4**

The following mourning Tahiri groggily woke to realize that someone was lying in her bed. After a minute or two she realized where she was and what was going on. The events of the previous night all of a sudden became exceptionally clear when she realized that she was lying in Anakin's arms. As she reached out to brush a piece of hair off of his eyes, he began to stir.

When Anakin eventually woke he seemed rather surprised and confused as to why he had a naked girl in his arms, but when he remembered the incredible gift that Tahiri had given him the night before, he pulled her in a little closer and smiled. "Good mourning. How do you feel?"

"Great," she answered him shyly while pulling up the blanket a little bit more.

"You are great."

As she went to shift positions slightly, a jab of pain shot through her. "Oh, I'm a little bit tender though."

"Did I hurt you? I'm really sorry, Tahiri," replied Anakin with genuine concern in his eyes.

"It's ok, you were worth it."

"You're going to be able to walk, aren't you?"

"I don't really have much of a choice now do I? But yes, I think I should be fine. Just have a few muscles that I didn't normally use that are now making themselves known. Perfect timing for all of this, huh?"

"Yeah," he replied sarcastically, "we're known for our great timing."

During their conversation Jacen had left his room to go find Anakin and apologize for what he had said the day before. Without knocking, he began to speak as he walked through the door. "Look Anakin, I'm really sorry about what I said yesterday. I didn't mean-" and all of a sudden he stopped dead in his tracks.

Looking around the room, he saw Anakin lying down on his pallet in the middle of the floor with Tahiri-naked- lying next to him. When he realized what he had barged in on, Jacen turned beat red and began to leave the room.

Just as startled as Jacen had been, Anakin and Tahiri just stared for a minute. When Jacen turned to walk away, Anakin called out to him, "Jacen!"

Pulling on his pants quickly, he got up and went after his older brother. "Wait, come back here."

Jacen turned around in the hallway to look at Anakin. "Are you sure you want me to go back in there?"

"Just come here. I need to talk to you."

As the two walked back into the sleeping room, they noticed that Tahiri had stood up with the small blanket wrapped around her to keep her covered. "Jacen please don't tell anyone what you saw in here," she pleaded. "It was our first time and I don't want the whole strike team to know about it," she spoke, close to tears.

It was now Anakin's turn to blush, with his brother now knowing about his until-recent lack of experience. He tried to cover it up by speaking out in a threatening voice, "Yeah, you better not say anything. That's the least you owe me."

"Fine, I won't say anything. But I can't believe you two, doing something like that when were supposed to be focused on our mission. What would mom or dad say, or better yet Uncle Luke? And what if she gets pregnant?"

"Then we'll deal with that when it comes; together," replied Tahiri defensively while slipping her hand that was not holding the blanket up into Anakin's.

_Together_. For some reason that word seemed to echo funny in Anakin's head. Why was he beginning to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach? Probably because Jacen had just mentioned Tahiri possibly being pregnant, but for some reason Anakin didn't think that was it.

* * *

Over the next few days the strike team became even closer, relying on each other to make it through the different obstacles placed in front of them, but it seemed that Jacen and Anakin kept drifting further and further apart. Jaina noticed the increased tension between her brothers and tried everything she could think of to alleviate their problems, but nothing seemed to work. The only reason the two were even communicating any more was for the sake of the mission and the rest of the team.

The days creped by as the group continued to get closer to accomplishing their goal of destroying the voxyn queen. A few jedi had been lost, but the team was still confident and focused, knowing that eventually it would all end and that those who had died were now one with the Force.

And then tragedy struck.

Hope you enjoyed, if anyone is actually reading.


	7. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5 which will bring us out of Star by Star and into the begining parts of my actual story. I hope you enjoy it, and if anyone is actually reading this, PLEASE review even if just to tell me hi or that I suck. Thanks.**

**Chapter 5**

The strike team had been going nonstop for days and were beginning to feel the consequences. Ulaha, Jovan, and Eryl were dead, and now Anakin was seriously injured, even if he didn't want to admit it. It was all his fault. He had let the team down and now it was his job to fix things. He was prepared to die, ok with it even if it meant that others would live and continue on with their hopes and dreams. He did have a few regrets though as he sent Tahiri and the others safely out of the danger zone.

He wished he could hug his mom and tell her that she gave him his strength, tell his dad that he was sorry he killed Chewbacca and beg him for his forgiveness, let his aunt Mara know that he appreciated everything she had done for him over the past couple of years especially for being the only person to have faith in him and stop treating him like a little kid. To Uncle Luke, his inspiration and the greatest person he knew, he was sorry that he had failed and was letting everyone down. He wished he could hold little Ben in his arms one last time and look into the eyes of the future for the Jedi. At Jaina, Anakin would smile and thank her for all of her support and tell her she was the best big sister he ever had, and to Jacen, he would say he was truly sorry and wished they had the chance to make things better.

But Tahiri. How could he possibly say goodbye to Tahiri? She meant everything to him, and yet he had never actually verbalized his feelings for her. Even as he made love to her a few nights before, he never had uttered the words 'I love you' and meant it in a romantic way and neither had she. It made him sad that although the two knew how much the other cared for them, they still had never taken the opportunity to express those feelings. As he reached out to her softly with the Force, Anakin gently brushed her presence and paused. He felt something odd; different. Reaching out a little more, he smiled. She would be ok; they all would. And he had a job to do.

* * *

"No!" screamed Tahiri as she felt Anakin's Force presence vanish. This couldn't be happening, not to Anakin. He was the strongest person she knew; their leader. How could he leave them all alone, leave her? She would have collapsed into a pathetic whimpering ball if Zeek had not been there to catch her and hold her steady. She blindly grasped for him and struggled to breath, trying to get a grasp over herself, but she could not get past the terrible pain she felt. Wondering where it was coming from since she had not received a recent injury, Tahiri tuned herself into her own body. That wrenching feeling that was overcoming her, it was heartache. As the team began to start running again, Tahiri felt herself slipping away, out of her body as if she wasn't even there. What would happen to them now? Her faith was gone and now everything was lost.

* * *

The days past in slow motion for all of the remaining members of the strike team. They continued to go about the rest of their mission and were able to retrieve Anakin's broken body from the Vong in order to bring it back for a proper Jedi funeral. During the final escape attempt, Jacen Solo was abandoned for the greater good of the rest of the group. Doing this, leaving her twin brother behind, ripped Jaina's heart out, but she knew she had to stay strong; she wanted revenge. 


	8. Chapter 6

**Here is ch. 6, I hope everyone enjoys! Remember, please review!**

**Chapter 6**

In route to Hapes, the home planet of the princess Tenel Ka, the strike team began to allow their many wounds to heal, both physical and mental ones. They were going to meet up with Master Skywalker and other jedi there to discuss their next plan of action and to have a proper funeral for Anakin Solo and the other members lost during the mission.

Not much was said during the long jump to Hapes. Jaina was absorbed in her dark feelings and pain, while Tahiri was so shaken up that she could barely walk or eat. Matters only got worse when the entire team minus Jaina suddenly felt the death of Jacen Solo. It was like throwing salt into already open wounds for the young jedi that had already been through so much, and they knew that they would not be able to take much more before they all broke down.

Jaina slowly walked through the long corridors of the palace on Hapes, where the strike team had landed earlier that mourning. She had set out alone on a walk through the city, but was soon stopped by the former Queen Mother, Ta'a Chume, who spoke briefly to her about staying in the palace as her guest and coming to the state diner that would be held the following night. Somewhat reluctantly, Jaina agreed knowing it would give her some much needed space away from her parents. As she was walking down the hall, Jaina came across Tenel Ka.

"Jaina, my grandmother informed me that you will be joining us here in the palace. Let me show you to your rooms," Tenel Ka spoke hastily. The princess had obviously changed out of her old, tattered clothes from the mission that had plenty of rips and blood stains on it into a long midnight blue gown that flowed as if it was an extension of her body. The brilliant color of the dress accented her rust colored tresses, no longer in dirty braids, but now cascading in wisps down her back. She looked stunning, even with the haunting pain hidden behind her eyes.

The two girls began to walk down another long hallway in the center of the luxurious palace. They eventually came to a stop before a single door which Tenel Ka reached over and opened. Beyond the door sat the most amazing room Jaina had ever seen. It was larger than most apartments that Jaina had been in and contained every luxury from a giant fountain in the center of the room to a personal wardrobe, all in her size. She could tell by the richness and style of the clothes that they were obviously chosen for her by the former queen. "I could get used to living in a place like this," Jaina muttered under her breath.

"As you can see everything that you would need to get cleaned up and for the rest of your stay is located in here, but if you need anything else just ask myself or any of my bodyguards," spoke her friend quite diplomatically, as if she was speaking to some stuffy dignitary rather than an old friend. "And Jaina, I don't want us to quarrel. I'm sorry if I said something to offend you before, but right now I think we should all be sticking together, not pushing each other away. This will only make us weak and vulnerable to the dark side."

" Well, if the dark side could bring my brothers back, I would gladly give into it," she replied coolly while walking over to sit on her massive bed.

"I am sorry to hear you say that. I will leave you alone now." And with that Tenel Ka turned and walked out of the door, leaving Jaina alone in the large, cold room.

* * *

Alone. That was how Tahiri Veila felt as she sat on her small cot in the room she was given at the refugee station on Hapes. While truthfully there was hundreds of people wandering around the refugee base outside of her small living quarters, the lack of one made her feel as if life itself was over.

How could Anakin be gone? Only days before they had been on Myrkr, fighting to save lives, not destroy them. They had made love and it was the most amazing and beautiful thing that Tahiri had ever experienced, filling her with more joy and happiness than she had ever felt before. She had been in love and she never bothered to tell Anakin. What if he died without truly knowing her feelings for him?

That thought deeply disturbed Tahiri. She did not know why the two of them had never verbally expressed their feelings for each other. Maybe because neither of them really thought that they would run out of time; that one of them would be brutally stolen from the other.

Emptiness echoed inside of Tahiri. She felt no pain or anger towards the Yuuzhan Vong; she felt nothing. Numbness, and that was the worst part of all.

Reaching over to the table next to her cot, Tahiri picked up her lightsaber. She ran her fingers over the cool metal of the deadly weapon. How many lives had she taken with this instrument? Was it worth it since she had failed to protect the one life most precious to her? Carefully she pressed her delicate finger to the activation switch. The energy blade sprang out of its sheath with a gentle, almost soothing humming sound. Gradually, Tahiri began to move the blade closer to her arm, the heat radiating off of it and leaving a large burn mark across her skin. Finally, she was feeling something.


	9. Chapter 7

**Enjoy! Reviews always welcome!**

**Chapter 7**

Jaina woke early the next mourning to a beautiful sunrise pouring through the massive windows in her luxurious bedroom. She sat up in her bed and pulled aside the silk sheets, wandering into the bathroom.

The bathroom alone was larger than most of the rooms she had stayed in during her stays on military bases. The tub was fit for a queen and Jaina decided to take a long bubble bath to try and distract her from the conflicting emotions that she had been feeling most of the night before.

After spending at least an hour in the tub, Jaina got out and wandered over towards the closet containing her hand selected wardrobe which included everything from tailored flight suits to beautiful evening gowns that probably cost more than all of the clothes that Jaina owned combined. Running her hands through the clothes, she stopped when she saw a pair of dark brown dress pants and a soft sage green sweater, both made from obviously expensive fabrics.

Once Jaina was dressed and presentable, she walked outside of the palace. There were crowds of people everywhere, none of whom looked familiar. Not completely sure where she was going, Jaina began to walk with no particular destination. She eventually found herself at the docking bay where the strike team had landed the mourning before. Tears began to fill her eyes as she thought of her brothers, both gone without having ever said goodbye. Her life would never be the same without them. She suddenly heard someone calling her name from behind.

"Jaina Solo"

She turned towards the person calling out her name, "Jagged Fel. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well. How about you? I heard about your brothers; I'm really sorry."

"Thanks. I'm doing…fine all things considered. I don't think everything has completely hit me yet. When it does… I'm not sure how I'll be."

They stood in silence for a moment. Finally Jag spoke, "I talked to Kyp. He suggested that I attend the state dinner at the palace tonight. He said you might be attending it."

"You talked to Kyp about me?" she questioned, mildly irritated.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but he brought you up. I realize that you two aren't getting along real well right now but I'm not trying to get into the middle of it."

"That's good for your sake. Anyways, yes I'm going tonight. Maybe I'll see you there."

"Maybe."

As Jaina turned to walk away a small smile crossed her face. Jag Fel was hoping to see her tonight. What did that mean? Back when they first met a couple of years ago Jaina had developed a small crush on the young man, but then they hadn't seen each other in almost two years. Still, Jaina's mood had drastically changed and now she was looking forward to tonight's fancy dinner.

By the time Jaina made it back to the palace, she was in a frantic rush to begin getting ready for that nights big event. She quickly made her way to her room and went to the closet to chose a dress that would be appropriate for the dinner. Although there were several lovely evening gowns to choose from, one in particular really stood out to Jaina.

She reached into the closet and pulled out a gorgeous wine red colored gown with a lace up corset back and plunging neckline. She slipped on the dress and admired herself in the mirror. The strapless gown hugged her in all of the right places and the color really brought out the creaminess of her skin.

As she stared in the mirror she thought to herself, _Maybe dresses aren't so bad._ Only a few years ago Jaina would have never been caught dead in that type of ensemble, but now she thought it looked kind of nice. But what to do with her hair?

After a while of experimenting, Jaina finally had completed her look by curling her hair and adding a little bit of make up. Finally ready to go, she walked out of her room and headed towards the banquet hall where she would be seeing Jag Fel again.

* * *

The night had been going great. Up until the moment Ta'a Chume interrupted Jaina and Jag's wanderings through the halls of the palace. And then Kyp came by to inform Jaina that he was to bring her to her brother's funeral. That put a definite damper on the nights fun. It wasn't that Jaina didn't want to go to her brother's funeral, she was just still having a hard time admitting that he was really gone. Reluctantly, though, she left to go with Kyp.

When they arrived at the location where the funeral was being held, Jaina noticed all of her friends and family standing around. Many were crying, but in the middle of the group stood her uncle, strong as ever. Jaina walked over towards where the other young jedi from the strike team were standing and quietly watched the proceedings.

* * *

She was at Anakin's funeral. Despite the fact that she was standing there looking at the body on top of the funeral pyre, Tahiri Veila still could not believe the her beloved Anakin could be dead. This all had to be one bad dream that she would eventually wake up from.

But it wasn't and Tahiri knew it wasn't. She stood in between Mara Skywalker and Alema Rar, for once the two of them not fighting, and knew that this was real.

She slipped her small hand into her pocket and ran her finger over a knife that she had taken from the refuge mess hall. She felt the cut and the blood and was satisfied. _Pain is good_ she thought to herself. If she was in pain she knew she was alive and was feeling something. Earlier that mourning she had taken the knife and ran it over her wrist, almost hoping that she would slit a vital blood vessel, but she wasn't that lucky. She would have to live another day in this world of pain and anguish, all alone.

As the evening wore on it became rather warm. At almost the same time both Mara Jade Skywalker and Tahiri Veila removed their outer ropes, leaving their arms bare. As Mara glanced over at the young blond, she noticed a large burn bark on her upper arm that had not been there the day before when the strike team had arrived on Hapes. _Tahiri, what are you doing to yourself_ Mara silently asked. She knew the warning signs and she knew that if someone did not step in soon that Tahiri could end up killing herself. But what could she do for the poor girl? She knew that if she said anything outright to her it would just make things worse.

Later that night after the funeral was over, Luke and Mara climbed into a speeder together to head back to the refugee camp where they were staying with the other jedi, minus Jaina and Tenel Ka. Mara decided to tell Luke about Tahiri.

"Luke, I think Tahiri's hurting herself."

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, I think she might be making suicide attempts."

"Well, it almost makes sense. She's a fifteen year old girl who, now that Anakin is dead, is all alone in the world, or at least that's how she sees it. She doesn't have anything to live for anymore."

"I know. Luke we have to help her. Maybe we should ask her to come stay with us."

"You mean like adopt her?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, she can't just be left all on her own, she's only fifteen years old. Besides we became responsible for her the day she came to the academy. She feels all alone and I think that is what is driving her to hurt herself."

"You're right Mara. She is a child and it is my responsibility to take care of her, not like I took care of Anakin."

"Luke, Anakin's death wasn't your fault. He died for what he believed in. He is a hero."

"I know, but it's still hard to accept."

"We'll get through this. And so will Tahiri. Together."


	10. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8, I hope you all enjoy. Hopefully this one will be a little shocking! Hugs and kisses to Jedi-Master-Mouf and jedicaro for their reviews. They were very much appreciated and you can always do it again!**

**Chapter 8**

The mourning after the funeral Tahiri remained in her bed for hours just thinking about what would happen next. She had no where to go, no one to see, nothing to live for. Once again she began to finger the small knife she had stolen.

Suddenly Tahiri felt the prescence of someone outside her room. "Who's there?" she called out.

"Mara and Luke. Can we come in?"

Once Tahiri found out who was at her door, she reluctantly rose from the bed and put the knife back in her pocket before going to let the two Jedi Masters in.

"What can I do for you?" she questioned as Luke and Mara Skywalker entered her small room.

"We just wanted to talk to you about something Tahiri," responded Luke.

"I'm listening," she spoke as she sat back down on the corner of the cot.

As Mara sat down on an old chair by the table, she said "Look, we both know that you are still really young and legally you are a minor and can not be allowed to live on your own yet. The day that you came to the Jedi Academy when you were nine years old was the day you became under our care. Since you had no living relatives, we became your legal guardians, and now that you are no longer at the academy we can't just let you go off and live unattended yet, not until you are at least eighteen."

"What are you saying?" asked Tahiri.

Luke spoke up from his place behind Mara, "Were trying to say that we want you to come live with us, wherever it is that we will be living next. You need some type of adult guidance in your life still."

"We would like to adopt you," Mara blurted quickly.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, we are. We think it would be the best thing for you and us."

"But what about Ben. You guys already have your hands full with one kid, you don't need another."

"But that's part of it. You could be like a live in babysitter and big sister."

"I don't know. I think I'm old enough to take care of myself. After all, I was old enough to go on the Myrkr mission and risk my life."

At this Luke spoke up again, "And I was probably mistaken in allowing you to go on that mission. I'm sorry for that, but now we want to make it up to you. Please come stay with us."

Tahiri sat there for a minute without saying anything. "I'll think about it," she finally spoke.

After the funeral all of Jaina's anger began to build. She was constantly bitter towards her friends and family. Even towards Jag, whom just a few days before she had been almost giddy about spending time with him. She knew she liked him a lot, but was to angry with herself and her life that she could not keep herself from biting back at him. A few days later her parents, aunt and uncle, and most of the other jedi left Hapes. She hardly even acknowledged their departure.

Around two weeks after arriving on Hapes, Jaina had a rather disturbing conversation with Ta'a Chume. The former Queen Mother suggested that she marry Prince Isolder, Tenel Ka's father. The suggestion was both ludicrous and appealing at the same time. While she could never see herself marrying the father of one of her closest friends or being a queen, the idea of having the power to really make a difference was what caught her attention.

The rest of the day was a confusing blur. Jag Fel disappearing, with her and Kyp to eventually find him. Her realization of the feelings that she had been developing for him. The death of Queen Mother Tenneniel Djo and having to see her friend deal with the grief resulting from the murder of her mother.

But what happened last, at the end of the day, was the most confusing and nauseating event of all. After the death of the Queen Mother had been confirmed, there was a press conference held by Ta'a Chume and Isolder to announce what would happen concerning the next ruler of the Hapan system. Both Jaina and Tenel Ka arrived at the public meeting together, after having left the scene of the Queen's murder.

As the pair walked towards the stage where the Royal family stood, the crowd split to let them through. By the time they reached the front, Ta'a Chume had handed the Queen's tiara to Isolder in order for him to present it the future queen. At that moment it hit Jaina that if Isolder offered her the crown, she would be unable to refuse him because of the humiliation it would cause the Royal family.

Jaina gradually began to panic, her breathing became faster. As she saw Isolder's eyes move towards her, she began to slowly step back. But there was no where to go. She had walked directly into Ta'a Chume's trap.

Isolder gradually began to descend down the steps of the stage towards where his daughter and Jaina Solo now stood. He looked over at Tenel Ka but knew what he would see: the eyes of a warrior. His daughter had always been firm in her beliefs as well as in her rejection of her crown. She had never planned on being a queen and still wasn't up for the idea; she was a Jedi and that was enough for her.

Turning from his daughter, Isolder faced the young Jaina Solo. With a guilty feeling nipping at his conscious, Isolder bent down on one knee before the entire congregation of Hapans, as well as many news cameras.

"Jaina Solo, will you marry me?"

**Surprising? I hope so.**


	11. Chapter 9

**I was feeling nice today, so here is chapter 9. To InsaneJediGirl and Jedi-Master-Mouf, thanks for reviewing. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

Jaina Solo stood in the middle of the crowded room in a cold sweat. There was silence and all eyes were focused on her, waiting for her answer to the question that would change all of their fates. As she heard Isolder say the four words that would change her life, the four words that every little girl dreams of hearing, her heart dropped. Turning to look at Tenel Ka, there were tears in Jaina's eyes. All she could do was nod, unable to speak the actual words.

Isolder rose and placed the beautiful, shining tiara on the head of the future queen, his fiancé. Taking both her hand and and his daughter's he lead the two beautiful teenagers onto the stage to join the rest of the Royal family.

From her new height Jaina was able to view the entire crowd. At the back of the room she spoted two figures almost hidden by the masses of people; Kyp Durron and Jag Fel. Her heart droped even further as she could both see and feel the two's obvious disappointment and anger. _I'm sorry, _she sent to Kyp, _what else could I have done?_ He merely shook his head.

Pulling her towards the front of the stage, Isolder announced, "You're future queen, Jaina Solo," as the crowd erupted in roaring applause.

Light-years away, Tahiri Veila sat in the living room of Luke and Mara Skywalker's small apartment at the military base the family was now currently stationed on. She was relaxed on the couch watching the Holo-news while Luke, Mara, Leia, and Han all stood in the temporary nursery that had been set up for little Ben Skywalker, cooing over the adorable baby boy.

A news flash suddenly appeared on the screen. It showed footage of a large press conference going on in Hapes announcing the death of the Queen Mother, Tennenial Djo. The next shot of footage showed something almost to shocking to believe. The camera was focused on Jaina Solo standing before Prince Isolder as he went down on one knee and asked her to marry him. With an almost terrified look on her face, Jaina noded her acceptance.

"Oh my stars," was all that Tahiri could manage. "I think you guys better come see this," she called to the others crowded into the baby's nursery.

Luke led the way back to the living room but stopped short once he saw what was on the screen. His niece with a crown on her head standing next to Isolder and Tenel Ka Djo. "Maybe you were right Leia, Jaina could accept an offer of marriage from Isolder."

Staring in shock, Leia simply said, "I think we need to go back to Hapes."

That night after the engagement Jaina went for a walk outside the palace. Once more not knowing where she was going, she headed out into the darkness to see where she would end up. After a while, Jaina found herself outside the door to Jag Fel's quarters. Not completely sure why she was there, she hesitantly knocked.

Jag had a rather surprised look on his face when he opened the door, "Jaina?"

"Hey," she replied, still not sure why she had come to see him. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, of course," he said as he moved out of the doorway so that she could pass. "Congratulations on your engagement. I guess you got what you wanted."

"No, I wasn't expecting that at all. By the way, what did you mean when you told me to stick to my rank?"

"Well, I meant for you not to marry Isolder, what did you think I meant? Anyways, I hope you two are very happy together. You're going to be a great queen, just be sure to invite me to the wedding, ok?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter what I thought. So how long are you planning to stay on Hapes?"

"I'm probably leaving tomorrow. Have to get back home, work to do. It's been nice seeing you, though. I had a lot of fun at that dinner. Well, if you and Isolder ever make your way down to the Unknown Regions, you should look me up. I would be glad to see you."

"Yeah. So be sure to come back for the wedding. I'm gonna miss you," she said softly as she leaned over for a hug.

He returned the embrace; a little reluctant to let her go when she pulled away. "Goodbye"

As Jaina left Jag's room she had tears in her eyes. _What am I getting myself into? I don't love Isolder, but there is nothing else I can do._ By the time Jaina got back to her room in the palace, all she wanted to do was lay down and cry.

The Solo and Skywalker families, as well as Tahiri Veila, all left to go back to Hapes as soon as they saw the news cast about Jaina's engagement. Han was infuriated not only because Prince Isolder had proposed to his eighteen year old daughter, but also because she had accepted. He knew that Jaina did not love this man, but he also knew that his daughter was an adult who no longer needed his approval for everything she did. That thought scared him deeply. Had his baby girl really grown up? Where had he been?

Leia was also very concerned about her daughter's predicament. Having at one time been put in that same position herself, she knew how the girl must feel. Leia only hoped that she could convince Jaina not to go through with it, no matter what the costs.


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been really busy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Since it's been so long since the last post, I decided to give you two, so make sure you check out the next chapter also. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 10**

Jaina had not expected that her wedding would take place so soon. After the engagement she was informed that her and Isolder would be married within the month, and despite her pleas for a longer engagement so that she could actually get to know her future husband, the former Queen Mother Ta'a Chume sternly refused, saying that Hapes needed a new queen as soon as possible.

Things were becoming much too hectic and chaotic for Jaina. Beginning the day after the wedding announcement, she had been constantly hassled about different wedding preparations. Jaina had not even had a chance yet to comm her family and give them the bad news. Truthfully, though, she was a little afraid to, but it turned out that calling them was unnecessary when her parents, Luke, Mara, Ben, and Tahiri suddenly all showed back up on Hapes only a few days after the initial announcement.

To Jaina's surprise, the family had learned of her engagement through the holo news reports and decided they needed to come back to Hapes and nock some sense into her. After an all day long scream fest induced by her father, Jaina decided that she needed to find someone else to talk to about her problems.

Two days after her family's arrival on Hapes, Jaina went up to her aunt and uncle's room in the palace and knocked on the door.

It was answered by her aunt Mara who was holding little baby Ben in her arms. "Jaina, it's you. Come on in."

"Thanks Aunt Mara. I just wanted to talk to you about this whole wedding thing."

Leading her into the suite's large living area, Mara motioned for Jaina to sit down before settling herself onto the luxurious couch and placing her son on the floor before her to play. "How do you feel about getting married to Isolder?"

"I don't know. I mean, I don't love him or anything and he's old enough to be my father, but he is a really sweet man. Plus, if I break off the engagement, Ta'a Chume will turn all of the refugees stationed here over to the Vong. I don't know what to do."

"Jaina sweetie, if you ask me I think you need to follow your heart. You're the one who has to marry this man. If you feel like it is the right thing to do and you can handle being married to a fourty-something year old as well as being the step-mother of one of your best friends, then I say go for it. But I know you and I know that you are someone who is looking for love, even if you don't want to admit it. I don't think you will be happy being a queen and having to wear big poofy dresses and sit on a throne all day. But the decision is up to you. And about the refugee thing, they are probably just bluffing."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Still, I feel that maybe this is what I'm meant to do; how I'm meant to make a difference. And I don't want to risk millions of lives just because I'm not content with the man I'm marrying," she said. With a silly smile on her face she continued, "Besides, look at this ring. How can a woman say no to this?"

Mara leaned over to get a glance at the rock on Jaina's left hand. "Wow, that thing is huge. I think I'm ready to marry the man."

"Yeah I know. I wasn't expecting Isolder to give me a ring considering he is giving me sixty-three worlds, but I guess it doesn't hurt. Makes him kind of hard to resist."

Mara began to rise. "Jaina I think only you can decide what is best. So make a decision and run with it, and your family and friends will be behind you all the way."

"Thanks Aunt Mara. I think I know what I need to do. By the way, is Tahiri around anywhere?"

"I think she is in her room down the hall."

"Thanks." Jaina walked towards the door that Mara had motioned towards.

* * *

Tahiri had heard Jaina enter the Skywalker apartment in the palace and had listened to her and Mara talk for a little while. _It must be nice to have people to talk to who understand your problems_ she thought, _to have someone to marry who will take care of you and anyone else who might happen to come along. _

Walking over to her desk, Tahiri picked up her lightsaber and began topress it against her skin once more. The burning and the cutting had become her only ways of expressing herself; letting her emotions out. She couldn't tell Mara what was bothering her; she would throw her out on the streets to be alone for the rest of her life. But even though she was now living with people, Tahiri was still alone. Well, almost alone.

As she heard a knock sounding on her door, Tahiri quickly put her lightsaber down and unrolled her long sleeve shirt. "Come in." she called.

Jaina entered her room with a small smile on her face, "Hey Tahiri. How are you doing?"

"Ok I guess. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to ask if you would like to be a bridesmaid in my wedding. There is a dress fitting today, so if you would like to be one, then maybe you should go to it with me."

Tahiri considered the offer for a minute. "Yeah, I guess so. Let me grab a few things and then I can go with you."

"Great."

The two girls left to go meet Tenel Ka and her grandmother at the most prestigious wedding dress shop in all of Hapes. Once there they took part in the custom designing of Jaina's wedding dress, which the designer had decided, would have to be the dress of the century. He was going to go all out on the dress for the future queen, but the more sketches and pictures that Jaina saw of her fabulous dress, the more nervous and unhappy she became.

She had always envisioned herself in a simple, flowing gown that was beautiful but did not distract from the love of the two people joining their lives. She also wanted a nice and simple wedding with just the closest friends and family, not a large "wedding of the century" with thousands of people she had never even met from all over the galaxy.

"So how does it look?" asked the flamboyant dress maker.

"It's great," Jaina said quietly, trying to fake enthusiasm.

"Now what did you have in mind for your bridesmaid's dresses?" the dress maker spoke again.

"I don't know. Something simple maybe. Possibly black or cream."

"I like black. Now, lets see what we have here," the dress maker began pulling out different styles of black dresses. "And how many bridesmaids are you planning on having?"

"Well, I was thinking just Tenel Ka and Tahiri, but-"

"Oh no dear, we have several members of the Hapan royal family and high court that will need to be on the wedding party. Don't worry, I'll introduce you to them eventually," spoke up Ta'a Chume.

"Well then," spoke the dress maker, trying to break some of the tension in the room, "how about you two beautiful young ladies go try on these dresses for me." He handed Tenel Ka and Tahiri each a couple of black dresses.

When the two girls came out of the dressing room wearing the first dress, a strapless chiffon gown, Jaina gasped. "Tahiri, what happened to your arms?" she asked franticly noticing the large burn and cut marks running up and down the length of her arms.

"Oh, that, nothing. I just burned myself cooking. You know how it is," she made up on the spot.

"Tahiri, you don't cook. And besides those aren't grease burns. And what about these cuts, there deep."

"It's nothing," she yelled, tears forming in her eyes. "Leave me alone." With that she went running from the dress shop.

"Tahiri," called Jaina as she went running after the young girl. Finding her sitting curled into a ball against the wall outside of the shop, Jaina stopped. "What's wrong? Why are you doing that to yourself?"

Tahiri looked up at her and in her eyes Jaina saw more pain and loneliness than she thought was possible to be in a fifteen year old girl. "Jaina…I'm pregnant," she confessed finally. "With Anakin's baby, and now I'm all alone. I can't raise a baby all by myself. I mean, look at me, I can't even take care of myself, let alone a little baby. I feel so alone. I can't tell Luke and Mara or your parents because they would just be ashamed of me and throw me out on the streets like some street whore. Jaina… I'm scared."

Sitting down next to the teenager, Jaina put her arm around her. "Tahiri, you're not alone. You have me, and my parents, and Luke and Mara, and now this baby. You're not a whore and they won't throw you out on the streets, I promise. Maybe you made a mistake, but this is still your child and by hurting yourself you're hurting the wonderful little being that you and Anakin created. You need to tell them; they can help you and the baby, and if they don't I will. That's a promise."

Wiping her eyes on the backs of her hands, Tahiri began to smile slightly, "Ok, I'll tell them, if you will be there with me when I do."

"Yeah, now come on. We have some dress shopping to do."

**Hope you liked!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Here is the second chapter I promised. If you didn't read ch. 10, go back and do that first. I hope everyone had a good holiday season and that you all enjoy this chapter. I will probably be updating again before the end of the week!**

**Chapter 11**

It was late that afternoon by the time the girls finished up at the dress shop. As Jaina and Tahiri walked back towards the Skywalker quarters in the palace, Tahiri became noticeably nervous. By the time they had reached the front door, she was visibly shaking. As the two girls walked in, they noticed that both of the Solos happened to conveniently also be in the apartment. Jaina began to reach out to Tahiri in the Force to give her encouragement.

Tahiri walked to the front of the room and stood before the Solo and Skywalker families. They could tell from the look on her face that she had something to tell them and that it probably wasn't good news. "I have something I need to say to all of you. I know you all are going to be very disappointed in me and probably will no longer want to have anything to do with me, but I think you deserve to know. I'm…I'm pregnant."

There was a short period of silence after Tahiri said those words. Glancing around the room, all she saw were faces of shock. She turned back to look at Jaina who was still there with a look of support on her face. Noticing Tahiri look at her, Jaina gave her a quick nod to go on.

"I'm sorry I made a mistake-"

Suddenly Han stood up, "Whose baby is it? Is it Anakin's?"

"Yes, I'm sorry-" she tried again but was once more interrupted.

"I bet you're sorry. We trusted you kids to go off alone and do what you needed to do to get rid of the voxyn, not to go off and get it on because you had no adults around to stop you. I can't believe you! What if that is why Anakin died? Because you had gotten him so distracted from the mission by throwing yourself at him every night?"

"No, I don't know what happened," Tahiri cried out.

"Oh, well I know what happened. You had sex with him and now he's dead. It's all your fault!"

"Han, sit down!" yelled Leia, grabbing on to his arm.

"It's all my fault," cried Tahiri as she ran from the room into her sleeping chamber. Once inside, she searched for the knife she had hidden under the bed and raised it to slit her wrists. She couldn't live knowing that she had killed Anakin.

"Tahiri, no!" yelled Luke as he came running into her room. Seeing the knife, he threw himself on her, knocking it safely out of her hands. "You have to stop doing this! Anakin dying was not your fault, even if you did sleep with him. Han is just upset; he didn't mean those things he said."

"Luke's right Tahiri," came from Mara who was now standing in the doorway. "None of this is your fault. So you made a mistake, we all do. That doesn't mean Anakin died because of you." She began to walk towards her husband and the young girl. "And about you being pregnant, we would never throw you out on the streets. We love you Tahiri, and we loved Anakin. This baby growing inside of you is a beautiful combination of the two you, and we would want nothing more than to help both you and the baby. Everything is going to be all right, but you need to stop hurting yourself. By doing that, you are both harming and dishonoring Anakin's memory and his legacy."

"I know, I just… can't stop."

"We'll help you; with everything. Ok?"

"Ok, but there's one more thing."

"What sweetheart?" asked Luke.

"I don't think I want to keep the baby."

* * *

Soon after the terrible incident in the Skywalker apartment, Jaina had to leave to meet Tenel Ka and Isolder for a pre-wedding dinner. She was not looking forward to the event, especially not after seeing the way her father reacted to the news of Tahiri being pregnant.

As Jaina walked into the formal banquet hall, she noticed that her two dinner guests were already waiting for her. Motioning her towards the table, Isolder greated her with a quick kiss on the hand and pulled out her chair for her to sit in. "I'm very glad that you could join us tonight, Jaina," he spoke softly to her. There was something about the way he spoke to her that reminded her a lot of the way in which her father and she acted towards each other.

"I'm looking forward to this evening," she lied, trying to make herself get used to the idea that in just a few days this man would be her husband.

The night was long and boring as far as Jaina was concerned. The more time she spent with Isolder, the less she could see herself marrying him. Yes, he was handsome, kind, polite, and rich, but she couldn't get past the fact that she did not love him. Plus, she had a deep down nagging thought about the fact that if she married this man, her first intimate experience would be with a man who was old enough to be her father. Like other teenage girls, she had always imagined her first time having sex would be sweet and romantic, with whomever she was crushing on at that point. Lately the fantasies had been leaning towards Jagged Fel, but he obviously wasn't interested in her, especially not now that she was engaged.

As the evening ended, Isolder escorted Jaina back to her room. Stopping in front of the door he said his goodbyes, but he was unsure of how he should leave her. He didn't want to kiss the young girl, that would be to forward and awkward, so he decided to simply take her hand and give it a good, firm shake. "Good night, Jaina Solo."

**Have a good week!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter. InsaneJediGirl, thanks for the review! Now for the wedding...**

**Chapter 12**

Less than a week later was wedding day. Jaina was woken up early by her new entourage of handmaidens who brought her to the area where she would be preparing for her wedding later in the day.

After a mourning filled with painting, plucking, and curling, Jaina was finally made up and ready to go with all of her makeup and hair. The last thing left to go was for her and her bridesmaids to get dressed. As Jaina's gown was brought out for her to put on, an incredibly sad feeling came over the girl. Today was her wedding day and she wasn't marrying her dream boy. Even the gown wasn't right. Although it was extremely beautiful, it was much to large and fancy for her tastes. Then there was her bridesmaids. Out of the twenty girls, Jaina had only known two of them for longer than a week.

As Leia and Mara came back to see Jaina and help her get ready, tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "Mom, I don't know if I can do this."

"Sweetheart, you don't have to if you don't want to. You never did. But just so you know, all brides get a little shaken up right before their wedding. It's natural."

Mara stepped forward and began to speak, "Leia's right. You don't have to go through with this. Isolder is a good man, but maybe he isn't the man for you. He will understand if you back out."

"I know he would, but I don't want to give up. I have never in my entire life been a quitter and I don't want to start now. I can do this."

"Ok," said Leia, a little sad at her daughter's decision. "Let's get you ready for a wedding."

* * *

A few hours later it was time for the ceremony to start. Han, Jaina, and her bridesmaids all stood behind the closed door leading to the area where the wedding was being held.

Turning to his daughter, Han tried once more to talk her out of making what was, in his opinion, the biggest mistake of her life. "Sweetie, you know you don't have to marry this guy, right? I mean, I'm sure there are plenty of good looking guys out there that are a little bit closer to your own age. Like Kyp! He's a good Jedi guy and like him a lot. Why can't you be marrying someone like that?"

"Believe me dad, I'm definitely not marrying Kyp anytime soon. He's lucky I haven't killed him yet. Besides, marrying Isolder isn't that bad, right?" she asked, trying to convince herself more than her father.

"Whatever you say, princess."

"That's future Queen Mother to you, mere commoner," she

said with a laugh, still trying to make herself believe her own words.

"Well it's about time for this commoner to escort his queen down the aisle, if it is alright with her."

"You may proceed," Jaina responded with a smile.

As the doors opened and the wedding party began to file down the aisle, Jaina knew once again that something was not right. As she looked upon her future husband while walking down the aisle, butterflies should be filling her stomach and she should be having trouble breathing. None of this was happening.

Once Jaina reached the front of the room, she handed her bouquet of flowers over to Tenel Ka, her maid of honor and future step-daughter. Taking Isolder's hands in her own, the wedding started.

As the two started saying their vows, a single tear ran down her cheek. Isolder reached his hand up to brush it away as he spoke the words, "I do."

When the minister turned towards Jaina and repeated his question of whether or not she would take Isolder as her husband, she paused without answering. _Moment of truth. Do I say yes or no? _And finally she answered, "I do."

Once the vows were spoken, the officiate clasped his hands together and announced "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Slightly nervous, Isolder lifted up Jaina's veil and looked into her eyes. There he saw a deep sense of sadness. He knew the child did not love him and was most likely questioning her decision to marry him, which just added to his growing mountain of guilt. Finally, he leaned down for what was not only the couple's first kiss as man and wife, but also their first kiss ever. It was nothing special, only a soft peck on the lips which seemed to greatly relieve both of the participants. As the newlyweds turned to face the crowd, Jaina looked at her mother who had tears streaming down her face, and Jaina knew that they were not tears of joy.

The crowd slowly began to make their way towards the banquet hall where the reception was going to be held. Once there the bride and groom took up their places to begin their first dance. As the music began to play, both Jaina and Isolder stood there in silence. It was painfully obvious that the two were uncomfortable with each other just by the fact that neither of them would look the other directly in the eyes.

As the two began to sway hesitantly, Isolder made an attempt at conversation. "So…the wedding came off nicely, don't you think?"

"Yes, it was great," was Jaina's unenthusiastic reply.

"Well, you look lovely. Whenever I look at you I remember back when you and Tenel Ka first met. You have grown up so much since then."

"Back then I bet you could never could have guessed that you would one day be marrying me, huh?"

"Nope, never could have dreamed up that one."

The song ended while Isolder was speaking, and Luke then came up to stand beside the couple. "May I cut in?" he asked politely while bowing to the Prince and his Queen.

"Of course," replied Isolder while backing away.

"You look beautiful Jaina," spoke Luke to his niece.

"Thanks Uncle Luke. I don't know how I got myself into this mess. I don't know how to be a queen and rule an entire system."

"Have faith in yourself Jaina, everything will work out for the best."

Across the room stood Tahiri, watching the proceedings of the wedding reception. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning to see who was trying to get her attention, she saw Han Solo.

"Look kid, I didn't mean to blow up at you like I did the other day. I was just really shocked and upset and I wanted to tell you that I was sorry and that Leia and I will do whatever we can to help support you and our grandchild. Wow, I still can't believe those words. I'm going to be a grandpa."

"I forgive you, but I still don't think I want to keep the baby. It will just bring back too many painful memories and I don't think I can handle that right now. The last thing I want is to have to look into Anakin's face for the rest of my life knowing that I can never see him or talk to him again."

"I can understand your fear but I would also like you to reconsider your decision. Maybe it will help you get over Anakin by raising his child. Besides, if it ever gets to be to much, you have myself, Leia, Luke, and Mara to help you."

"I know, it's just-"

"Think about it."

As the night drove on, Jaina began to search the many faces at the reception for one particular pilot who promised he would attend her wedding. Finally spotting him, Jaina began to walk in the direction of the refreshment table. "Jagged Fel," she spoke, standing behind the young Imperial.

"Your highness," he answered with a respectful bow after turning to face her.

"I'm really glad you made it."

"Yeah, me to. Would you like to go someplace where we can talk or something?"  
"Yeah. Here, lets go out onto the patio." As the two walked outside, they both began to relax noticeably.

"So, you're a Queen now. Are you excited?"

"No."

"No? Not even a little? You have to at least be excited about the wedding night."

"Oh yeah, just what I want, my first experience to be with a man old enough to be my father. I'm dreading it actually."

"Your first experience? I didn't know you were a virgin. You're probably just nervous."

"Spoken like someone who has lots of experience."

"No, not really. Not at all, actually," he replied with a bit of a blush.

"So now that we know each others sexual history, was there anything else you wanted to discuss?"

"Not really I guess. Just wanted to say you look beautiful," Jag said while leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, and good luck with tonight," he added, wiggling his eyebrows.

Unfortunately for Jaina, the reception ended all to soon, signaling that it was time for the bride and groom to leave to go consummate their marriage. As the newlyweds walked to Isolder's suite in the palace, Jaina became more and more nervous.

"Here we are," announced Isolder as he opened the door to his room. "Welcome to your new home."

"It's great," announced Jaina, looking around the royal suite. "I think I could get comfortable here."

"That's the idea, to get you comfortable with this new lifestyle. You're a queen now so you should get used to being treated like one. It's probably a lot to take in, but if you have any questions or need any thing, you should know you can always come and ask me or Tenel Ka for help."

"Ok… it's kind of weird to think of Tenel Ka as my step-daughter. She is almost a whole year older than me!"

"I know. Look Jaina, I'll understand if your not ready for anything to happen tonight. You're young and uncomfortable in this situation and so am I. Believe me, I feel guilty about marrying a girl younger than my own daughter, and I understand if you would like to wait for a little while until we get to know each other better before anything physical happens between the two of us."  
"Thanks, I really appreciate you saying that, and yes I would like to wait a little while before we do anything. Wow, that takes a big weight off of my shoulders."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am exhausted," claimed Isolder as he kissed his wife's forehead. "There are clothes for you in the closet if you want to get ready for bed because right now I am going to sleep. Good night."

He quickly got dressed, climbed into the large bed, and fell asleep. Jaina followed suit and eventually got into the bed next to him. Finally all of her pent up tears from the day were released as she cried herself to sleep.

**I hope everyone enjoyed! Coming up in the next post...a confrontation between Jaina and Jag, and dinner with the newlyweds.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey! Sorry it's been so long since I updated this, but I have been really busy. But since it has been so long, I'm going to make a double post, so be sure to check out the chapter after this one. I hope people are still reading this and enjoying it, I still have plenty to go! Please drop me a review to tell me what you think, productive criticism, questions, and comments are always welcome! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 13**

When Jaina woke the following morning it was to an empty bed. Glancing around the room, she could not see her husband anywhere. Slowly, Jaina climbed out of the massive bed and began to dress in one of the many custom made gowns she now owned. The finishing touch was a grand tiara that was now securely placed on her head.

As Jaina left her room she decided to go find Jag Fel before he left to return to Csillia. She found him in one of the staterooms that had been assigned to the different wedding guests. As Jaina knocked on the door she began to wonder why she was there. After all, she had just gotten married and it wasn't like she could just walk up and start flirting with him anymore. But as soon as the door opened and she saw him clad in just a pair of worn-out sleep pants, she remembered why.

"Jaina," Jag spoke with surprise. "What are you doing here, your highness?"

"Cut the 'your highness' crap, Jag. I just came here to see you before you left to go back home. I wanted to say goodbye."

To her disappointment Jag pulled on a shirt over his bare chest as she spoke. "So how did last night go?" he asked playfully.

"Oh, it didn't. Isolder told me we could wait until I felt more comfortable with him and the fact that we are married. Believe me, that was a relief."

"So what are you going to do when you can't put it off any longer?" he questioned.

"File for divorce," she joked back. "Seriously though, I don't know what I got myself into. Right now I just want to fly away from here, maybe go to Csillia with you."

"Then why don't you?"

"What! I can't just leave like that." Walking over to sit on his bed, she looked up at him. "I have responsibilities now, not to mention a husband."

Jag walked over next to her and sat down. "But you're a queen now, so you can do whatever you want. I think for once in your life, you need to do what Jaina wants."

Turning towards him, she softly repeated his words, "Do what I want." And then without even thinking, she leaned down and brushed her lips against his. While he at first melted into her kiss, Jag suddenly stiffened up and pulled away.

"I can't do this Jaina. You're another man's wife. You shouldn't even be here in my bedroom like this and I should not have let you kiss me. This is wrong… and I need to go. Good day your highness and I wish you and your husband the best of luck." With these words Jag stood up, grabbed his few belongings and left a rather stunned Jaina in his tracks.

* * *

Slowly, time began to pass and after what had seemed a lifetime, Jaina and Isolder's one week anniversary came up. The couple still had not yet slept together, nor were they communicating well. Jaina cried herself to sleep on a nightly basis and Isolder was quite often up all night because of the stress brought on by his recent marriage.

How could he be doing this to the poor girl? She obviously did not love him, nor was she warming up to the idea. Isolder could see the pain he was putting Jaina through and it reminded him of a trapped animal. He had to do something.

On the night of his one week anniversary, Isolder arranged for a private dinner with just himself, Jaina, and his daughter. There he would bring up the current situation the three of them were in and what they wanted to do about it.

As the time of the dinner approached, Isolder escorted his wife and daughter to the private event. Once there, he brought up the question at hand. "Ladies, the reason I brought the two of you here tonight was so that the three of us could discuss every thing that has happened in the last couple of days. Jaina, I know you cry yourself to sleep every night and that rips my heart out. You are a beautiful, amazing young woman who has so much to offer a man and I believe that you deserve to be with someone you love who can love you back. And so I am going to offer you a suggestion. Maybe we should get our marriage annulled so that you can go find someone you are happy with. Is that something you would want to do?"

Jaina was sitting at the dinner table in a state of shock at hearing these words. "Can…can I sleep on that suggestion? Oh, and if I step down from being queen then who will rule Hapes?"

"I will," spoke up Tenel Ka from her seat at the table. "It is time I accept my destiny and take some responsibility. The only reason that you are in this situation is because I was to selfish to take the crown to begin with. I am truly sorry for my behavior and I want to make it up to you; both of you."

"Thank you my daughter. I am proud of your decision today and I think your mother would be too. But still, I will give Jaina a night to consider the proposition."

"Thank you," Jaina replied graciously.

That night Jaina did not get much sleep. After tossing and turning all night, she finally came to a decision: she would turn the crown over to Tenel Ka. Once Jaina decided to break up with Isolder, a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders and she laughed out loud, not considering her sleeping husband lying next to her.

Having been woken up by his wife's cry of laughter, Isodler rolled over and asked "What is it, Jaina?"

"I've made a decision. I have to leave you, I'm sorry. It's just…this isn't right for me. But thank you for being a great husband and understanding that I needed some space; I appreciate that more than you will ever know."

"Good for you Jaina. I wanted for you to be happy and I know that you weren't here. I only hope that you can find someone who will make you as happy and love you as much as I loved my wife."

With all of that said, the two fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

The following morning Jaina woke early in order to begin packing her bags to leave Hapes. She was going to meet up with her parents at the base where they were now stationed to give them the news of her and Isolder's split. Hoping that she was doing the right thing and trusting in Tenel Ka to gracefully take over the throne, Jaina left later that evening after an emergency press conference that had been held to announce that Queen Mother Jaina was stepping down from the throne that she had held for merely a week.

As Jaina walked out to the ship that would be dropping her at the base where her parents were now stationed, she turned to say her goodbyes. "Tenel Ka, I know we haven't gotten along really well since the Myrkr mission and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so harsh towards you. You're one of my best friends and I don't know what I would do if I lost you too; will you forgive me?"

"Friend Jaina, I am the one who should be asking for forgiveness. I should have taken the throne after my mother's death, but instead I let you suffer in my place. I am ashamed of myself and can only hope that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me."

The two young women embraced briefly and then Jaina turned to board her ship. She was free and now only the future was waiting.


	16. Chapter 14

**Ok, here is the second chapter that I promised. If you did not notice, I posted chapter 13 with this one, so you will want to go back and read that one first! Once again, reviews are lovely. I hope everyone enjoys!**

**Chapter 14**

After days of travel, Jaina finally reached her destination. Quickly leaving the hanger bay, she went to locate her family's assigned quarters.

Jaina could not wait to tell her family the news of her split from Isolder. Even though they had all been as supportive as they possibly could have been in a situation like the one Jaina had been in for the last couple of weeks, she knew her family would be relieved. They had never actually wanted Jaina to marry Isolder, but it really meant a lot to her that the people she loved had stood by her side through what had been the most difficult decision of her life thus-far.

Reaching her parents quarters; Jaina raised her hand up to knock on the large door. After a moments hesitation that felt like an entire lifetime, the door was opened and her mother's small frame was revealed. "Jaina!" she cried, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Mom. Can I come in?"

"Of course you can come in," Leia said with a laugh while moving out of the doorway. "Han, Jaina is here!"

"Hey there Princess, what are you doing away from your royal throne and old fart of a husband?" asked her father as he came to greet Jaina.

"Well, I left him."

Not understanding, Leia replied, "Obviously, since you're here."

"No, I mean I really left him. As in we're not married anymore." Jaina explained.

"Sweetie, what happened?"

"Nothing. I mean, Isolder just said that he could tell that I was unhappy and that if I wanted to, we could get an annulment. I just felt like it was the right thing to do. Oh, and Tenel Ka is the new Queen Mother."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say those words. And to think Isolder actually was man enough to do the right thing and let you go, I'm shocked," spoke Han.

"Don't talk bad about him! Isolder was very kind to me the entire time I was married to him…a whole week! The only reason why I left was because I didn't think that I belonged there."

"Then another guy didn't have anything to do with your leaving?" Han questioned suspiciously.

"Another guy? Well yes, Jag Fel and I did flirt a bit and I may have even kissed him, but it's not like I broke up with my husband just so that I could get another."

"Jag Fel! I was talking about Zeek!"

"Zeek? What about Zeek?"

"Sweetie, he is stationed here too. Ever since he heard that you had gotten married to Isolder he hasn't stoped talking about how much he loves you and wished he had only gotten the chance to tell you how he felt," Leia spoke a little hesitantly.

"Oh no! What am I going to say to him if we accidentally bump into each other?" Before the words were completely out of her mouth, a knock was sounded on the door. "I'll get it."

As soon as Jaina opened up the front door, she wished she hadn't. Standing before her was Zeek, huffing and puffing as if he had just ran the whole way to the Solo apartment.

Grinning at the vision of beauty before him, Zeek spoke up, "Jaina. I knew you were here; I felt you land. I knew you would come back to me!"

Turning to look back at her parents for some support, Jaina only got looks of sympathy. _Guess I'm on my own with this one._ "Hey Zeek, how about we go for a walk; talk a little bit."

"Anything," he replied while taking her hand and pulling her out of the doorway.

As the two walked hand in hand down the hallway, Jaina tried to think about what she was going to say to him.

"Jaina, when Tenel Ka called me and told me that you and her father had broken up, I knew we were meant to be together. I know that I let you down when I left you alone on Hapes, but I was being a coward. I left right when you needed me the most and I'm sorry. But I'm so glad you came back to me." With that, he turned towards her. "Jaina, you have no idea how much I love you," as soon as the words left his mouth, he leaned down to kiss her.

Pulling away from his kiss after a second or two, Jaina spoke up, "Zeek…I don't know how to say this. I have known you for so long and I think that I have loved you from the very beginning. We were little kids together, sharing adventures. Then we were teenagers, and you gave me my first kiss."

"I can feel a "but" coming around right about now," said Zeek with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"But…I don't know what we are now. I still love you, but it's more like the way I loved Jacen and Anakin. You are one of my best friends and I know I can always count on you, and that means a lot to me. I'm sorry that I can't give you everything you want from me, but that would be dishonest not only to myself, but to you too. Can we still be friends?"

With a sigh, Zeek dropped Jaina's hands. "I think part of me knew this was coming. And I have to agree; things aren't the same as they were when we were younger. But if you ever change your mind, just know that you will always hold a special place in my heart. I'll always love you Jaina." And with that, Zeek gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away, without looking back.

**Hope you liked! Coming up in the next post: Tahiri and the Skywalkers inter the picture again, and there may be a road trip in Jaina's and Tahiri's near future! I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I get my first review, so start typing!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Is anyone actually still reading this? If you are, _Please_ review, I'm getting very discouraged! I hope anyone who might happen to read this enjoys it. Once again, please review, even if you just want to say hi, all I care about is knowing that someone is still reading.**

**Chapter 15**

Walking back towards her parent's apartment, Jaina couldn't help feeling a little bit guilty. Zeek had been her first, and only, steady boyfriend and she did still love him, just not in the same way. There was another dark-haired, green-eyed guy haunting her dreams now, and Jaina wanted the chance to see if there could ever be anything between her and Jag Fel. _Probably not_, Jaina thought to herself. _After all, I was kissing him in the middle of his bedroom and all he did was push me away. What kind of guy would turn down a chance to make out? Or maybe he just didn't want to make out with me. What if he has another girlfriend? By now I may have lost any possible chance of ever being with him. _

Thoughts like these continued to bounce throughout Jaina's head until she was back at the apartment. As she walked through the front door, Jaina saw Tahiri Veila and the Skywalkers sitting in the living area along with her parents. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Your mother called us a little while ago to tell us you were on planet. So how did it go with Zeek?" spoke Mara.

"Ok. I think he understands how I feel and has accepted the fact that we won't ever be together again the way we used to be."

Han got up from his seat and walked towards his only daughter. "So what was that you were saying about Jagged Fel earlier. I know you would not pain your father by actually saying you two were dating, would you?"

"No, were not dating-"

"Good."

"but I wish we could. Honestly dad, I don't understand what you have against him. He is a really great guy. I mean, sure he can be cocky and cold and grim and arrogant, but beneath all of that he seems like a really sweet guy. I just need to bring it out of him."

"Well, he can have all of that sweetness crap pulled out of him by some other girl because no daughter of mine is going to date a Fel."

"But Daddy, you're being unreasonable. And for some reason, I get the feeling that you are almost more upset about the idea of a possible me and Jag than you were of me and Isolder."

"I don't know if I would go so far as to say that, but it is pretty close."

Stepping in between the feuding father and daughter, Leia spoke up, "All right children, that's enough. Jaina, there is nothing wrong with Jagged Fel. I think he is a very nice young man."

"Besides, were not even together. I doubt that I have even registered to him in that way."

"Did you not see him at your wedding? I think you register to him all right," spoke up Tahiri from where she had been standing in between Luke and Mara.

"Don't even mention the wedding. I just want to forget about the last couple of weeks and go on with the rest of my life as if none of it ever happened. By the way, how are you doing Tahiri?"

The rest of the group took this as their cue to leave. "I'm getting better. It's not easy, being pregnant and all. It's just, sometimes I feel so alone and scared that hurting myself is the only form of release from all of the pressure of my life."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. The two of us could really use a break in teenage drama at the moment. What with the war and all, the last thing I should be worrying about is having a boyfriend. And you, you're fifteen years old and you have to deal with all of the pressures of being pregnant, not to mention being a jedi who is helping out with the war effort."

"We could really use a chance to get away right now," Tahiri agreed. Suddenly, an idea came to her. "Jaina, you said that you weren't sure about Jag's feelings for you, didn't you? And he doesn't know yet about you and Isolder splitting up."

"That's right, why?"

"I think we should go see him. You can tell him about the break up and see if there might be a chance for something between the two of you one day. And you can transfer into his squadron there on Csillia. Plus, it would be a chance for the two of us to get away for a little while. Take some stress out of our lives."

"I don't know Tahiri. He might not be to happy with us showing up on his doorstep."

"Are you crazy Jaina? He would love to see you again, especially without Isolder wrapped around your arm. And you want to see him too, admit it."

"Fine, I want to see him again too. But I don't know…if we get there and he acts like he is mad that I came to see him, then I'm coming right back whether you want to or not."

"Deal."

**Once again, I hope you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Here is the next post. Hope everyone enjoys! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 16**

After the first couple of days of travel, Jaina and Tahiri quickly ran out of things to talk about. So many wounds were still raw that the girls avoided any conversations concerning Jacen, Anakin, the baby, and Tahiri's recent dangerous habbits.

Trying to break the tension, Tahiri spoke up, "So…"

"So. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap. I wasn't expecting this whole morning sickness thing would last this long. I may not be showing yet, but I can sure tell I'm pregnant. And it's not something I would highly recommend."

"Yeah, it doesn't seem like too much fun. But just think, only six more months until you get to hold a little baby in your arms and know that you created it."

"I should be excited about it, but I don't know. I'm afraid that as soon as I look at it, him or her, I'll just see Anakin and won't be able to bare it. I'm already so close to going over the edge that I don't know if I can handle that. I just…I don't think I can keep the baby."

"Tahiri, don't underestimate yourself. I think you would be a great mother and so would Anakin," Jaina said, trying to change Tahiri's mind.

But all she got in return was an unconvinced, "Maybe."

* * *

A few days later the two girls attempted to cook dinner together. Normally they would just use the ship's automatic food processing unit, but they wanted to give something new a try.

"Lets get this whole girl bonding night thing underway while I have a temporary break in pukeing. Isn't morning sickness only supposed to happen in the morning?"

With a laugh, Jaina threw her arm around Tahiri's shoulders, "So, do you actually know how to cook anything?"

"No, how 'bout you?"

"Not a chance. This is going to be very interesting. And hopefully not deadly."

The girls entered the ship's galley and began to search for ingredients to use in their meal. Tahiri began to open up some cabinets, "Don't we need a recipe or something?"

"Oh, yeah. I don't think I have one of those. Well, we can always just make it up on the spot; my mom does that a lot. Not that it turns out well or anything, but it's food. Kind of."

"Ok." Digging through the refrigerator, Tahiri pulled out a couple of items that looked like they could be mixed together. "Here, use these."

Jaina found a pot under the sink and began to mix random things in it. "It smells…ok. I guess."

After about twenty minutes of mixing and stirring, the concoction was ready. It looked like soup, but contained an odd combination of vegetable oil and sugar. There was also a few lumps here and there, mostly fruit and raw meat.

"I really hope this is edible," Tahiri said as she dished up a small portion of the creation. With a laugh, she added, "It almost makes Mara's cooking look good. Almost."

Hearing Tahiri laugh was like music to Jaina's ears. She couldn't remember the last time she had heard such a happy sound come from the poor girl. If only Anakin were here to see her, this beautiful girl carrying his child… "I guess we should go ahead and eat it, huh?"

Simultaneously, the two girls took a bite of the bubbling liquid…and spit it out at the foul taste. "That was awful," spoke Tahiri. "Remind me to never cook again."

"Yeah, me too. Well, I guess we should just forego any more self-made meals. I'm not really all that hungry anyways. I just wish that we were there already."

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Jag? I guess, I mean I think about him all the time. It's just, I'm not sure if he thinks about me like that. The day after my wedding I went to say goodbye and I kissed him."

"So…how did he respond."

"At first it seemed like he liked it, but then he pushed me away saying I was another man's wife. I know what I did was wrong, but it was just a kiss. It's not like I was being a slut and trying to get him to sleep with me or anything." At that last statement, Tahiri flinched. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, I know. Maybe now that you're not with Isolder anymore he will come around. Plus, he'll know you're not a virgin anymore so maybe he won't be so shy."

"Except, I'm still…"

"Oh. I just assumed, sorry," Tahiri apologized with a blush. After considering Jaina's revelation for a second, she spoke back up, "Then maybe the fact that you **are** still a virgin even though you were married for a whole week would turn him on. You could say you were waiting for him."

Jaina smiled. "I don't know if he would buy that."

"If he was smart he would."

Jaina stood up and began clearing the table and cleaning up the galley, "I just hope he'll hear me out. I at least want to be friends with him."

While helping Jaina clean dishes, Tahiri spoke, "Then make him hear you. Show him that you want him."

"Yeah," Jaina sighed. "I'm going to bed. We should arrive in system by mourning."

**Well, that was it. Hope you enjoyed!**


	19. Chapter 17

**For those of you still with me, here is the next chapter. In it you will get to know a few more characters who will end up being key players, so enjoy. **

**Chapter 17**

After the disastrous dinner the night before, Tahiri fell asleep in the cockpit of the ship that she and Jaina were flying to Csillia in. She was awoken by a loud screeching sound and a voice coming through the ships speakers, "Unidentified vessel, state your purpose for entering the Csillia system."

Sitting up in the co-pilot's chair, Tahiri tried to locate the button that would let her reply to the land base operator who was requesting information from her. Finding it, Tahiri replied, "My name is Tahiri Veila. This ship's pilot, Jaina Solo, and I are requesting entrance to the Csillia system in order to make a…diplomatic visit with Jagged Fel of the Chiss military."

There was a short pause in the dialogue between Tahiri and the attendant. During this time Jaina walked into the room while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Soon the voice sounded again, "You have clearance to land. Welcome to Csillia."

Throughout the landing procedure, Jaina became more and more nervous about seeing Jag again. What if he didn't want to see her? Jaina knew she had said that she would be fine if Jag only wanted to be friends, but deep down she knew that wasn't true. She had plenty of friends, but none of them made her feel the way she did when she was with Jag. Even when she was a teenager and was dating Zeek, she had never felt this way; never wanted to be with a man this badly.

Once the ship was landed, Tahiri unfastened her safety restraints and stood up. Looking over her shoulder at Jaina, she asked, "Are you coming?"

Breaking out of her revere, Jaina spoke, "Oh, yeah." She proceeded to stand up and help Tahiri gather their things to leave. The two girls called a transportation service to come pick them up and take them to the home of Baron Fel.

Some time later the girls arrived at their destination. The Fel home was a large, old fashioned brick building surrounded by an iron fence. Jaina and Tahiri quickly gathered up their luggage and walked to the front door, attempting to escape the freezing cold of Csillia's constant winter. Once they reached the porch, Jaina nervously rang the doorbell.

After a moment the large door was opened by a tall blond woman. Glancing down at the luggage in the girls hands, she smiled politely and asked, "Can I help you?"

Tahiri had expected Jaina to immediately reply, relieved that it was not Jag who had answered the door, but when she glanced at her she saw Jaina gaping open mouthed at the woman and staring at her as if she was in a daze. Deciding to speak up herself, Tahiri said, "Hi, my name is Tahiri Veila and this is Jaina Solo. We are friends of Jagged Fel. Does he live here?"

"Yes he does. Come on in ladies."

All of a sudden, Jaina broke out of her revere. "You're Wynssa Starflare! The Wynssa Starflare!"

Tahiri was now more confused than ever. "Who is Wynssa Starflare?"

The blond woman smiled and tried to explain, "I am. Wynssa Starflare is my stage name. I'm also known as Syal Fel, Jagged's mother."

Still in a state of shock, Jaina asked, "You're Jag's mom? Why did he never tell me? You are one of the biggest holo drama stars in the galaxy! Can I have your autograph?"

With a laugh, Syal replied, "Sure. So what brings you two all the way to Csillia?"

Now Jaina was nervous again. "Oh, um, we just came to visit Jag. Is he here?"

"Not at the moment. He is out with his father and brother at the military base. But come on in to the living room with me to wait for them; they shouldn't be gone for much longer."

Syal led the two girls into a grand living room with a large, roaring fire. "Make yourselves at home." She then walked to the foot of the stairs and called up, "Wynssa, come down here. There's a few people in the living room I think you should meet."

With that, a girl around Tahiri's age came bounding down the stairs. She had long, straight pale blond hair and big blue eyes. At the sight of Jaina and Tahiri sitting on her living room couch, the girl's mouth broke into a huge grin. "Hi, I'm Wyn," she said curiously.

"Wyn, sweetie, I would like you to meet Tahiri Veila and Jaina Solo. They are friends of Jagged's."

"It's nice to meet you," Wyn said politely. "How old are you two?"

Jaina spoke up first, "I'm eighteen and Tahiri is fifteen."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm almost fifteen also. My birthday is next week. So where are you guys staying while you are in Csillia?"

Tahiri glanced quickly at Jaina. They had not discussed living arrangements. "Oh, well do you know of any good hotels around here that are affordable?"

"You guys can stay with us, can't they mom? It's been so long since I've had a sister."

"Of course you can stay with us girls. I would be happy to have you. And I'm sure Jag would love for you two to stay in the house with us."

Jaina looked a little uncertain, "That's really sweet, but we don't want to put you out-"

"Nonsense, you two are staying with us. We have plenty of room." Before the words were completely out of her mouth, the front door opened. All four of the girls jumped off of the couch at once. "We're in here Soontir."

Into the room walked three men: Jagged Fel, an older man with salt and pepper hair and a patch over one eye who presumably was Soontir Fel, and a younger son with the dark hair of his father and the baby blue eyes of his mother. As soon as Jag set foot into the room, he stopped dead in his tracks. Shocked, he managed, "Jaina!" Glancing between her and Tahiri, he asked, "What are you two doing here?"

Taking a step closer, Jaina replied, "We came to see you."

"Obviously. Where is Isolder?"

"Oh, well, were not married anymore. We split up."

This statement caught the attention of many in the room. Shocked, Wyn spoke up, "You were married? You're only eighteen!"

"I know, it was an arranged marriage with the prince of Hapes."

"The prince of Hapes! I change my mind, I would have married him too."

An awkward silence fell over all in the room. Attempting to break the stillness, Cem, the younger son, said "So Jag, who are these two hot girls and why have you not introduced me to them yet?"

"Oh, yeah," Jag mumbled. "This is Jaina Solo and Tahiri Veila." With a sudden territorial feeling he added, "Hey Cem, Tahiri is pretty close to your age. She is fifteen and you just recently turned sixteen."

The teenager took this as a sign that he was free to check the girl out. She was about five foot five and had curly honey-blond hair and green eyes. Automatically taken by the girl, Cem decided that she would be his new conquest.

Stepping in front of everyone, Syal announced, "You boys are just in time. Dinner is ready to be put on the table."

The group moved into the kitchen, and Wyn quickly went to go grab two more chairs to set at the table. Smiling, Wyn looked at Jaina and asked, "So are you the girl that Jag went to Hapes to see?"

Her inquiry caused Jaina to blush a deep shade of crimson, but before she had the chance to answer, Jag spoke up, "I did not go to Hapes just to see a girl. I had military duties to fulfill there and-"

"Sure you did."

Swatting her daughter's arm, Syal proclaimed, "Lets all sit down now. So ladies, how exactly did you two meet Jagged?"

Considering for a moment, Jaina said, "It's kind of complicated. We met at Ithor and sort of kept running into each other. Tahiri is a friend of mine and met Jag on Hapes."

Wyn looked up from her plate at the two girls sitting across from her. "Are you guys jedi?" she asked. As if to explain herself, she added, "I noticed your weapons."

Tahiri and Jaina glanced quickly at each other before Tahiri answered, "Yeah. We were both members of the strike team from Myrkr."

As if to add to Tahiri's statement, Jag said, "Jaina is also an amazing pilot. She was a top member of Rogue Squadron when she was only sixteen. And from my own experience, I must say, Jaina is quite a difficult kill."

Not bothering to look up from his plate, Soontir said, "That is quite a compliment coming from my son. By the way Jaina, are you by any chance related to Han Solo?"

"Yes, he's my father."

"Hmm," Soontir grunted. "The daughter of Han Solo. That explains the flying skills, but it is also plenty of reason why the two of you should not get to cozy. No son of mine will ever date a Solo."

Appauled, Syal cried, "Soontir!"

"It's ok. My dad said the same thing."

Glaring at his father, Jag added, "Besides there is no reason to worry. Miss Solo and I are just friends."

This struck Jaina hard. Maybe her and Tahiri were wrong about coming here. Rising from her seat, Jaina said, "The meal was delicious Mrs. Fel. Excuse me." And with that she got up and walked away.

Watching Jaina go, Jag too stood, "I'll be right back."

When Syal, Soontir, and Wyn all got up to start clearing the table, Cem took his chance to ask Tahiri a question. "So Tahiri, do you have a boyfriend?"

Giving him a dirty look, she rose and called to the others in the kitchen, "Let me help you guys clean up."

**Next time around, some J/J action! Hope you all enjoyed, and remember that reviews are always welcome!**


	20. Chapter 18Part 1 of double post

**Ok guys. Sorry it took me a while to get this posted, but I just have not had a lot of spare time lately. Since I already have a lot more of this story written but not posted, I'm going to try and update more often (at least once a week) and I'm also going to make two posts today, so after you read ch. 18 go check out ch. 19. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 18**

Jag ran out of the kitchen and grabbed his coat. He had to go find Jaina and talk to her; see if she was ok. Walking out the front door he looked around for her, trying to see where she had run off to. Spotting her halfway down the block he called out to her, "Jaina!" She kept walking without looking back. "Jaina wait!"

Finally, Jaina stopped long enough for Jag to catch up to her. Huffing slightly from the cold, he grabbed her arm and asked, "What's wrong?" Pulling his coat off, he handed it to her saying, "You're going to freeze out here. Here, take my jacket. I'm sorry if I upset you in there, but I was just telling the truth. Were just friends, right?"

Accepting his jacket gratefully, Jaina tried to think of something to say. Technically, Jag hadn't done anything wrong. They were only just friends. "Yeah, friends. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"Then why did you go running out of there like that? You can tell me. I'm sorry if my dad upset you, but he's not that bad once you get to know him."

"It's not your dad. Not really."

"Then there is something wrong. Was there more to yours and Isolders breakup than you let on? Please, just talk to me."

"Fine. A large reason why Isolder and I broke up was because he knew that my heart did not belong to him, that it never would."

"What are you saying?"

"I…I don't know. I'm not saying we're meant to be together, but what if we are? What if we never get the chance to find out? **That** is why we came here."

"Jaina I really care about you; I always did. But you chose him. If you two hadn't gotten married then maybe, but now I don't know."

"I didn't choose him, he chose me. There was nothing I could do about it. I tried to tell you a couple of times that it was you that I wanted, but you never seem interested."

"Never seemed interested? Do you know how hard it was for me to leave my room when you kissed me?"

"Then why did you?"

"Because it was the right thing to do. You were another man's **wife**!"

"I know, but I'm not any more." Jaina stood there and thought for a moment. All around them snow was falling and it was beautiful. "We could try again."

Turning towards her, Jag looked into Jaina's beautiful brown eyes. He could get lost in her alluring prescence. Jag gently lifted her hand and rubbed her palm. Was this right? And then a thought occurred to him, _I don't care_. He lifted her chin up towards him and closed his eyes. How many times had he dreamed of this moment? And finally his lips met hers in a soft and passionate kiss. After a few seconds he broke off the kiss because of a great need for oxygen and took her hand in his. With a smile, Jag said, "Let's go back inside."

* * *

By the time Jaina and Jag walked back into the house hand in hand, the kitchen was already cleaned and the small group had gathered into the living room to get to know each other a little bit better. Jaina was pleased to note that Tahiri was not only talking to the family, but smiling and laughing right along with them. Maybe the girl was starting to heal.

Looking up at the two as the walked through the door, Tahiri asked, "Where have you two been?"

Smiling secretively, Jaina answered, "Nowhere."

"Well, you just missed a great story about lover boy over there."

This caught Jag's attention. "Mom, what did you tell her."

With a smile Syal replied, "Oh, only the story of when you wore a dress."

Simultaneously, Jaina and Jag both yelled, "What!"

Laughing hysterically, Tahiri cried, "You have to hear this Jaina!"

Walking over towards Jaina and her son, Syal took the girls hand and sat her down on the couch. "When Jagged was only about five years old, he and his sister Cherith were best friends who would do anything for each other. Well, Cherith had always wanted a sister, so she convinced Jagged to put on one of her dresses and to let her play with his hair and put makeup on him. At first everyone thought it was hilarious, but when we tried to get him to change back into his own clothes, he kept saying no and insisting that his name was Janet and that he was really a little girl!"

Jaina began to laugh so hard that she nearly fell off of the couch, until she saw the ashamed and embarrassed look on Jag's face. "Oh, it's ok. Your secret is safe with me, Janet," she said with another fit of laughter.

"Ha ha, laugh it up. I'm sure your parents have plenty of embarrassing stories about you, too. Anyways, I'm heading to bed. I'm beat." He turned his back on cries of, 'Good night, baby girl'

Trying to suppress a yawn, Tahiri said, "I'm pretty tired too," and Jaina agreed.

Rising to show them where they would be sleeping, Syal said "You ladies can sleep with Wyn in her room. There is an extra double bed in there that used to belong to her sister."

Tahiri was about to ask where this mysterious older sister was, until she saw Jaina swiftly shake her head out of the corner of her eye. Turning to their host, Tahiri smiled and said, "Thank you so much for opening up your home to us. We really appreciate it."

Nodding, Jaina agreed. "We can't even begin to tell you how much this means to us."

"Anytime girls. I miss having five children, so you two are always welcome. Speaking of my children, I need to go tell Wyn that it is time for her to go to bed too."

A few minutes later the girl walked into her bedroom. "I hope you guys don't mind sharing that bed. It's really big and comfy, so it shouldn't be to bad I hope." Smiling mischievously, Wyn turned to Jaina and asked, "So what is going on between you and my brother? For some reason I get the feeling you two are more than just friends."

Joining in on the attack against Jaina, Tahiri asked, "Yeah. What happened outside earlier?"

Blushing slightly, Jaina replied, "I don't really know what we are. We're definitely more than just friends, I just don't know how much more. But believe me, I'm going to find out before we leave here."

Turning her attention to Tahiri, Wyn said, "And I think Cem has a thing for you, too. He kept talking about how hot you were and how you would be his girl in no time."

At that Tahiri snorted. "Believe me, that's never going to happen."

Sitting on the corner of the bed, Jaina looked towards Wyn and said, "You know, it's kind of funny how different your brothers are. If I didn't know any better, I wouldn't even be able to tell that they were related."

"Yeah, I know. Jag has always been the serious, conservative one. There is something you have to understand about Chiss culture; they don't accept just anyone into their lifestyle. You have to earn their respect, so Jag has tried his entire life to become one of them by copying their behavior patterns, such as his grim seriousness. But Cem on the other hand earned his respect years ago by proving how amazing a pilot he was. As good as Jag may be, Cem is better, and so he doesn't feel like he has to conform to become one of them in order to fit in."

Speaking to Wyn, Tahiri said, "Not being a conformist is all well and good, but your brother is just a dog. He kept hitting on me despite the fact that I obviously didn't want him to. Where does that come from? I can never see Jag treating a girl like that!"

"Well, there aren't that many other human families that live around here, so there has never been much of a selection as far as dating material goes. Since there wasn't many other guys around that would date them, all of the human girls in this area have always gravitated towards Cem. He was different and confident, you know. So I guess all of that has just gone to his head and he views you as one more girl to add to his list."

"Well that's one list I can guarantee you I will never be on."

"I don't know. Cem has his ways; you might just come around one day. All of the other girls have. I'm kind of surprised he doesn't want to go after you too, Jaina."

With a laugh, Jaina replied, "That's not gonna happen."

Climbing into her bed, Wyn merely smiled and said, "Sure it's not."

**Well, that was it. I hope everyone liked it and will now go read ch. 19. Remember, reviews are _always_ welcome!**


	21. Chapter 19 Part 2 of double post

**Here's the second chapter I promised. If someone by chance clicked on this one first, make sure you go back and read 18 before this one so you won't miss anything! I hope you like!**

**Chapter 19**

By the time the girls awoke the next morning, Jag and Cem had already left to go to the military base, and after dining on a home cooked breakfast the three girls left to go meet them, with Wyn as their guide.

On the ride there, Jaina turned to Wyn and casually asked, "So do you go to military school also?"

Suppressing a grimace, Wyn replied, "No, I'm at the drama school."

"Following in your mother's footsteps?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's not that I don't want to be in flight school, it's just my parents won't let me."

Curious, Tahiri joined the conversation. "Why won't they let you if that is where you want to go?"

"It's complicated. I think my parents are just worried about losing their baby girl. Back before my brother and sister died my parents were perfectly fine with the idea of me following in their footsteps. I used to go simming with them when I was younger. I still do sometimes, and if I do say so myself, I'm pretty good. I've even shot down Jagged a few times."

"So your parents are afraid of losing another child? No offense, but I think that if they love you, then they should let you follow your own path, no matter where it may take you."

"I know. They have never tried to talk Jag or Cem out of joining the military, and on occasion my dad even still flys. I think they're just afraid of letting me grow up and proving myself; that I won't need them anymore."

Glancing over at the girl, Jaina said, "That is just part of growing up, distancing yourself from your parents some. They're never going to let you go, so you might want to let go some for them."

Wyn sat contemplating this for a moment. "Maybe," she finally said. Right about then the girls arrived at the air force base on Csillia. "Turn in over there," she instructed.

After taking the girls on a quick tour of the base, Wyn lead them to where they would meet up with Jag and Cem. "They'll be here in a minute."

The three girls had been waiting in the small conference room for less than five minutes when a pair of strong arms slipped around Jaina's waist from behind. Turning quickly, she looked up into the eyes of the man embracing her and smiled. Jag leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips, which soon turned into more. The two would have continued to get lost in each others arms if it wasn't for the cat calls and laughs coming from the others in the room.

When the two finally broke apart, Tahiri jokingly said, "Good. I thought you two were going to pass out from lack of oxygen pretty soon."

Glancing at Tahiri out of the corner of his eye, Cem smirked and said, "I'd gladly pass out with you any day." With that he walked over to her and slipped his arm around her waist.

Slightly disgusted, Tahiri pulled away and snapped back, "I'd rather you choke."

"Oo, a feisty one. I like a woman with a little spunk in her."

"Good, now go find a different one-"

Stepping in between the two bickering teenagers, Jaina said, "Now children, lets play nice. Tahiri, when a boy pays you a compliment, you are supposed to graciously accept it." As she was speaking, Jaina could see Cem smirking out of the corner of her eye. She quickly turned and continued, "And you, when a girl is so obviously not interested, you are supposed to get lost." This time it was Tahiri's turn to smile.

Coming to Jaina's aid, Jag spoke up, "Ok now. What could we do for you ladies while you are here?"

"Well for starters you could come on a lunch date with us."

"Sounds tempting but-"

"No buts. Just give us an hour and we will be completely out of your hair, we promise."

"Ok, but just an hour. We still have plenty of work to do."

The group went off to find a quiet place where they could share the lunch that Syal had packed for the girls to take with them. After settling down at a small table in a corner of the mess hall, the group fell into a rhythm of polite conversation.

Suddenly Wyn looked up with a look on her face as if she had just remembered something. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a bottle of wine. "Look what I managed to sneak from Mom and Dad's stash."

Taking the bottle of expensive red wine out of the girl's hand, Jag said with a stern look, "Wyn, you're much to young to be drinking this." But then with a small grin he added, "The rest of us, on the other hand, can greatly enjoy it." Popping the top he began to pour the crimson liquid into cups for everyone else at the table. After handing the first one to Jaina, who graciously accepted, he reached across the table and said, "Here you go Tahiri."

Looking up from the plate of food that she had been unenthusiastically picking at, Tahiri froze. She looked at the glass of wine that Jag was offering her and then up at Jaina, finally bringing her gaze back to the drink. "Um, no thanks. I can't."

Taking the glass from Jag, Cem set it in front of her and said, "Sure you can. It's just one glass, it won't hurt you."

Turning to face the boy who had just sat down next to her, Tahiri hotly argued, "No, I can't."

With a bit of a laugh Wyn joked, "You can't drink alcohol. What, are you pregnant?"As soon as the words left her mouth she knew she had said something wrong. Jaina and Tahiri were staring at each other, as if they were communicating in a way that none of the rest of them could hear. "Oh my stars, are you pregnant?"

That final question broke Tahiri out of her reverie. Looking back at the rest of the group she sheepishly spoke, "Yes, yes I am. I didn't want to say anything because you guys barely know me. I didn't want you to get the wrong idea about me."

Hearing the pain in the girls voice, Jag placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "You could have told us, Tahiri. We're your friends; we're not going to judge you."

"I know. It's just hard, trying to decide who I can and can't trust."

The group sat in silence for a few seconds, until it was broken by Cem who very unsympathetically said, "I thought you didn't have a boyfriend."

This caused Tahiri to tear up, so she turned her head away, unwilling to let the others se her pain. "I don't," she spoke coldly.

"Well somebody had to have made that baby. Believe me, I know the way things work, but you obviously do too-"

Jaina had had enough. "Cem, leave her alone! You don't know anything about Tahiri or her past, so stay out of her life. You're not wanted!" With that Jaina pushed herself up from the table and left the room, leaving the others at the table slightly stunned.

Rising to go after her, Jag said, "You know she was right, Cem. You need to learn when to back off. Tahiri, I'm terribly sorry for my brother's behavior. He's sixteen but still has the maturity level of a six year old," and he too left the room.

Still a little shocked by Jaina's statement, Cem began, "Hey, Tahiri," but was stopped by the glare he received from his sister. The three sat at the table in silence.

For the second time Jag found himself chasing after Jaina who had once again abruptly left a meal. He was beginning to wonder if this was going to turn into a daily routine. "Hey Jaina, wait up."

At the sound of his voice Jaina slowed. "Jag, I'm sorry about blowing up at your brother back there. It's just that Tahiri has already been through so much and she is really hanging on to the edge of her sanity. I brought her with me on this trip to get her away from all of the stress and pressure, not to pile more on her. I just can't stand to see him treat her like that!"

"I know and I'm really sorry about what he said. Cem is just like that; there is no telling what might come out of his mouth. But if you get to know him he can be a really nice guy."

"Yeah, I know. And I guess I can't be the one to fight all of Tahiri's battles for her either. I should probably go apologize to her for making such a big deal out of something that she did not even say anything about."

The two walked along hand in hand in silence for a moment. Then Jaina smiled and said, "I almost forgot to tell you. I have a big surprise planned for us later tonight so be sure to be home before supper."

"You bet," he said as he leaned down for a single quick kiss.

**There you go. I hope everyone enjoyed, and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Please, please, please review; that's the only way a writer can get any better! **

**Comming up next time: Jaina's surprise!**


	22. Chapter 20 Chapter 21

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Here is ch. 20 and 21, but beware. Ch. 20 has a strong pg-13 rating because of some mature themes. If this offends you, do not read! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 20**

The trip back to the Fel residence was mostly spent in silence. There wasn't much to say that hadn't already been said and everyone was still a little upset over what had happened at lunch.

Trying to break the suffocating tension that encompassed the speeder, Wyn asked, "So how long are you guys staying and where are you going after you leave?"

Turning to the pretty blonde sitting next to her Jaina answered, "I'm not sure. We'll probably leave soon; go back to the New Republic to help out some more with the war. I feel guilty for being away as long as we already have."

"I overheard Jag and Cem talking last night. I think they are planning on going back with you guys, to go help out some more with the war effort."

Suddenly very excited, but also a little hurt that Jag had not mentioned this to her, Jaina said, "That's great! We could really use them both. Gavin and Wedge will be thrilled."

A curious look crossed Wyn's face. "Wedge? Wedge Antilles?"

"Yes. I believe Jag said that he was your uncle."

"He is, but I've never met him. I've only heard my mom speak of him a few times. I really wish I could meet him, too." Wyn considered this for a few seconds. "Hey, maybe I could go with you guys! I'm a pretty good pilot and I could help out just as much as my brothers can."

At that Tahiri shook her head, "I don't know about that. Your parents won't even let you go to military school; I doubt they are going to allow you to go into the middle of a ragging war."

"They'll let Cem and he's only about fourteen months older than I am. I'm sick and tired of being treated like a baby!"

Jaina smiled wistfully; she knew how that felt. "If your parents say it's ok, I'll allow you to go back with us. But only if they say it's ok."

"Don't worry, they will. I'm going to make them understand."

* * *

Jaina had been planning her surprise all day and the Fel family had all graciously agreed to help out by giving her and Jag the evening at home alone.

When the three girls arrived back at the house, Syal had a surprise for Jaina also. While they were gone visiting the boys, she had been out shopping for something nice that Jaina could wear tonight.

Once Jaina opened the large dress box and gazed inside, she was amazed at Syal's fashion choice. Beneath the tissue paper laid a beautiful black dress. "Mrs. Fel, it's beautiful. You didn't have to do this."

"Please dear, call me Syal. And it's my pleasure; I just thought you should be able to have something nice to wear this evening. Now go try on; see if it fits."

Jaina quickly ran out of the room and slipped on the gown. It had tiny straps holding it up which criss-crossed in the back. The material of the dress was silky and light; flowing against her body and stopping mid way down her calf. After looking at her reflection in the mirror for a few seconds, Jaina returned to the living room where the others were waiting.

Catching a glimpse of her, Tahiri cried, "Jaya, you look beautiful."

"Thanks. I'm really looking forward to tonight. This will be the first time Jag and I have ever gotten to have a real date. I'm actually getting a little nervous."

"Don't be, you'll be fine." Grabbing Jaina's hand, Tahiri added, "Come on, lets go see if you have any jewelry that would look good with this."

Once the two girls were safely behind the closed doors of Wyn's bedroom, Jaina questioned suspiciously, "What's going on? You know I don't ever wear any type of jewelry."

"I know. I just wanted to get the chance to talk to you privately about tonight's hot date. So what all do you really have planned?"

"I don't know. We'll have some dinner, watch a movie maybe. The usual date stuff, not that I really know what that is." Jaina sat down on her bed and thought about something for a moment. "Tahiri, do you mind if I ask you something kind of personal?"

"I guess not. What is it?"

"Do you ever regret that you and Anakin, you know, did it? I mean, you were kind of young and now you're pregnant and all."

"We were young, but I don't regret it; not really. Yes, I'm pregnant, but it came out of our love. Why? How old were you when you and Zekk started having sex?"

At that Jaina turned slightly red. "Um, well, we never really did exactly."

"What? Anakin and I could have sworn that you two did it a long time ago, back in your academy days. That's part of the reason why neither one of us thought it was a big deal that we were so young."

"Nope. It almost happened a couple of times, but I never felt comfortable doing it. I was scared I would get pregnant."

"Are you still afraid?"

That made Jaina pause. Was she still afraid? Finding the answer deep within, she said, "No, I'm not. In fact, I'm hoping that tonight might be the night with Jag and me."

"Well, good luck with that. Be sure to give me all of the juicy details tomorrow, but right now I think it's time for the rest of us girls to be leaving. Have fun tonight."

And with that, Tahiri turned and left the room, where she was met with Syal and Wyn who accompanied her out the door, Syal calling out, "You two be good tonight!"

* * *

Earlier that day when Jaina and Jag had left the cafeteria, Wyn had been sure to tell Cem not to go home once he left the base in order to give them some privacy on their date.

Slightly suspicious, Jag went with Cem's suggestion that he should go on home alone and not worry about him. Once Jag reached his house and went inside he became really suspicious. The lights were all off and there was no sign of any of his family members. Glancing into different rooms, he called out, "Mom? Jaina?"

From inside the kitchen he heard a voice answer him, "I'm in here."

He followed the sound of Jaina's voice into the formal dining room and what he saw before him stopped him in his tracks. The room was lit by candle light and on the table sat a beautiful feast for two.

"Don't worry, your mom helped me cook it."

This brought his gaze to Jaina and he was stunned by what he saw. She had on a short black dress and stacked heels that made her nearly as tall as he was. A little bit of makeup even graced her face. "You look beautiful!"

"Thanks. Your mom picked out the dress. I hope you like it."

"I love it, but what is all this?"

"Your surprise. Our first official date. Your family agreed to go out for a couple of hours in order to give us some privacy. Which brings us here to this wonderful feast I slaved over all afternoon."

Walking towards the table and pulling out a chair for Jaina to sit in, Jag said, "Well, it looks delicious. Your hard work seems to have paid off."

Taking the offered seat, Jaina made herself comfortable and began serving the meal. The two began to eat in a relaxed silence, stopping every once in a while to smile at each other.

When both had cleared their plates, Jag said, "That was delicious, Jaina. You and my mom make a great team."

With a little smirk, Jaina replied, "Thank you. Now, what would you like to do next? We could watch a movie, go for a walk."

"Movie sounds good, considering it's below freezing outside. Were pretty big movie buffs, so I have a really great collection upstairs." Taking Jaina by the hand, he led her up the large staircase and into the room across the hall from where she had been staying.

It was the first time Jaina had entered Jag's room. Glancing around, she admired her surroundings. The walls were painted a dark blue, and the covers on the double bed matched them. There was a wooden desk covered with papers and also holding a small holo screen.

On the opposite wall was a shelf holding several awards the Jag had received over the years and photos of him and his family. One photo in particular caught Jaina's eye. It was a family shot that looked like it had been taken about three years ago. The photo showed Soontir and Syal standing side by side in a loving manner with Jagged on their left and Cem on their right. Sitting down on a stool in front was a much younger looking Wyn, her blonde hair creating a sharp contrast to the dark, curly locks of the girl sitting next to her. She had the bright blue eyes of her mother, but the dark features of her father.

Noticing her interest, Jag explained, "That's Cherith. She was around sixteen when that picture was taken, about a year before she died." Pointing to a young blonde man standing behind his parents, Jag continued, "And that's my brother, Davin. He would have been twenty about two months after this was taken except that he died only a few weeks later."

Seeing the pain in his eyes, Jaina laid her hand on Jag's shoulder. "Come on. Show me that great collection of yours."

The two quickly chose a movie and settled down onto Jag's large bed to watch it. Although Jaina was trying to pay attention to the film, she kept getting distracted by Jag's fingers lightly stroking her hand, and by the steady rhythm of his heart next to her chest.

At one point towards the end of the film, Jag leaned down to give Jaina a quick kiss on the lips, which she soon deepened. Not minding the added closeness, he went along with her passionate kiss, enjoying it much. Suddenly Jaina rolled over so that she was lying down with her small body covering his and grabbed his hands.

Still okay with what was happening, Jag moaned slightly and pulled Jaina a little bit closer, kissing down her neck, the movie completely forgotten. While Jag's hands were busy rubbing her shoulders and his attention was focused on his heated kisses, Jaina slipped her hands down between the two of them and began to undo his belt.

Jag was completely unaware of what Jaina was doing until she began to pull his pants off. Startled by her forwardness, he stopped his trail of kisses.

Jaina looked up at him, and with a deep blush stammered, "Do you have, um, a… you know."

This caused Jag to blush also. "Well, yeah I do, but are you sure about this? Isn't it a little bit soon?"

"I'm sure. I mean, I'm almost nineteen years old and I'm still a virgin. Even Tahiri's lost it already."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." The two sat in awkward silence for a moment. Trying to get past that nagging little voice inside his head, Jag pulled his pants the rest of the way off while Jaina removed her shirt. But as soon as Jaina's hands went to unclasp her bra, Jag grabbed them. "Jaina, I don't know about this. I don't think we should be having sex just to have sex. Your first time is supposed to be special, memorable. Not two teenagers rolling around on their beds while their parents are gone. And yeah, Tahiri might have beaten us both to the punch, but she is also suffering the consequences of her actions. I don't know about you, but I'm not ready to be a parent."

With a great sigh, Jaina said, "I guess you're right. As long as you promise that when we do make love for the first time, it will be perfect."

"Beyond your wildest dreams."

"I sure hope so." Glancing down at herself, Jaina began to turn red, "I guess I should put my shirt back on now and we should finish watching the movie."

"Oh, your fine like you are."

Hitting him with a pillow, Jaina said, " I thought you were supposed to be the sweet, noble one."

With a shrug, Jag replied sheepishly, "Hey, I'm only human."

**Chapter 21**

By the time the Tahiri and the rest of the Fel family returned home, Jaina and Jag were downstairs cleaning up the mess from dinner.

Entering the kitchen, Syal smiled and asked, "How was your evening?"

Simultaneously, the two answered "Great" with a bit of a guilty look between them.

Pretending like she didn't see that quick glance between her son and his girlfriend, and trying not to think about what that guilty look might have meant, Syal simply forced a grin on her face and said, "That's nice. I'm glad you two had a good time."

Poking her head into the kitchen, Tahiri called out, "Hey Jaina, can you come here for a sec? I have to ask you something."

Giving Jag an apologetic look, Jaina set down her dish rag and said, "If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back to help finish cleaning." She then followed Tahiri up the grand staircase and down the hallway that led to Wyn's bedroom.

Closing the door behind the two, Tahiri turned to Jaina who had just sat down on the bed next to Wyn and asked, "So how did it go tonight?"

With a grand sigh, Jaina laid back on the bed. "It didn't."

Not understanding, Tahiri asked, "What do you mean it didn't?"

"I mean, nothing happened. Well, it almost did. We were watching a holofilm on his bed, and everything was going great. We were just about to…you know, when all of a sudden he pushed me off of him and said that it wasn't the right time. That we would regret it later if we did it then. And, I don't know, I guess he's right, but still…"

Suddenly catching on, Wyn spoke up from her seat next to Jaina. "Wait a minute. You and Jag were gonna…do it? You guys barely even know each other! And my parents would have gone supernova if they ever found out." Unfortunately forgetting the third party in the room, Wyn added, "What if you had gotten pregnant?"

With a bit of a glare, Tahiri snapped, "Aww, thanks Wyn."

"Sorry."

Sitting back up on the bed, Jaina placed her hand on Wynssa's. "Those are all reasons why we didn't end up doing it. And there all really good ones, it's just I can't help feeling like he doesn't want me."

At that Tahiri threw herself down on the bed also and grabbed a pillow to put in her lap. "Jaina, I'm sure that's not it at all. He was just trying to do the right thing. Don't worry, your time will come."

"Well, I sure hope it comes sooner rather than later. I've waited long enough."

"Oh, and not to try and brake this little girl-bonding moment, but this afternoon your uncle commed me."

"What did he say?"

"Just that he needed to speak with you as soon as possible. I guess you had your comm off all day."

"Yeah, I did. I guess I need to go call him back. I hope everything is ok. Excuse me."

Jaina quickly left the room and went on the porch out back where she could have some privacy to call her uncle. After a few buzzes, her aunt Mara answered.

"Jaina? Hello sweetie, how is your trip going?"

"It's been good Aunt Mara, thanks. But Tahiri just told me that Uncle Luke has been trying to get a hold of me all day; she said it was something urgent. Is everything alright?"

"Oh, everything is fine, I think he just had something to tell you. Let me go see if I can find him."

She was gone for only a moment before the face of Luke Skywalker appeared. "Hello Jaina. How are you doing?"

"I'm good, thanks. What is it you needed to tell me?"

With a laugh, her uncle said, "Never one to beat around the bush, were you Jaina. I just wanted to tell you that General Darklighter has been expressing some interest in allowing you to form your own squadron. He said he has been thinking it over and that Intelligence has come up with a few ideas in which they would like to use you as a key player if you are interested. All he needs is a quick confirmation call."

"That sounds great Uncle Luke! I would love to run my own squadron, but aren't there plenty of other people much more qualified than me to be taking this job?"

"Don't worry Jaina. It's all a part of their master plan. We just need you and Tahiri to return a little earlier than you had hoped, if that's okay."

"It's fine. We're willing to do whatever it takes to win this war. I'll talk to her tonight and we'll be in route first thing tomorrow morning."

"That's great. Good night Jaina."

"Night."

When Jaina reentered the house, she found Tahiri, Jag, Wyn, and Cem all sitting and waiting for her in the living room.

Looking up at his girlfriend as she sat down next to him on the couch, Jag asked, "So what did he have to say?"

"General Darklighter is letting me form my own squadron. And Intelligence has some big plan which they want me to take part in."

"That's great Jaina."

"Yeah, except Tahiri and I have to leave tomorrow."

"Well, are you in the search of any cocky Imperial pilots? 'Cause if you are, you can count me in."

Throwing his arm over Tahiri's shoulder, Cem said, "Yeah, me too."

As Tahiri attempted to dislodge herself from the boy she was sitting next to, the girl on her other side spoke up. "I want to go with you guys."

Looking at his little sister, Jag said, "Wyn, I don't think Mom and Dad are going to let you go off to the Known Regions with us. They hardly ever let you leave the house alone."

"I know, and it's just not fair. I want to help out too. Maybe if I talk to them about it alone I can convince them to let me."

Still a little doubtful, Jag added, "Maybe."

* * *

Early the following morning the small group assembled out in the docking bay where Tahiri and Jaina had left there ship when they arrived two weeks earlier. They were trying to figure out how they were going to get both Jag and Cem's claw crafts on board with them, but eventually decided on just taking Jag's and leaving Cem's here. Of course he had the option of flying himself there, but he said he rather spend all of that good quality time with a special blonde someone.

Only moments before the group was about to leave, Wyn came jogging up with her suitcase in hand. "Can you believe it? I was actually able to talk Mom and Dad into letting me come with you guys. I never thought I'd see the day!"

With a smile, Jaina said, "That's great. The more, the merrier."

**Well, there you go. I hope everyone liked these chapters and will come back for more! Remember: please review! Thanks.**


	23. chapter 22, chapter 23

**Hey guys! I just want to say a quick thanks to all of those who reviewed. I really appreciate it! Here are the next two chapters of the story, which I hope everyone has been enjoying. Also, if anyone is interested, I did a little one-shot about Jaina and Zekk called the _Best Birthday Ever_ that is set right before her and Jacen leave to go to the academy if anyone wants to check it out. It's in my bio. And without further ado… **

**Chapter 22**

It was only about five hours later when the group received an incoming call from Csillia. Switching on the ship's comm unit, Jaina was now standing before the blaring voice of a very angry Soontir Fel.

"Jagged!" he screamed. "Jagged Fel, where is my daughter?"

Jaina turned to look over her shoulder at the young man who had quickly arrived upon hearing his father bellowing out his name.

"Dad. I don't know what you're talking about…"

Cutting his son off, Soontir began again, "What I'm talking about? I'm talking about the fact that your mother and I specifically told your sister this morning that there was no way in hell that we were going to allow her to go off and join some war that she has no business sticking her fourteen year old nose into. And for some reason when your mother sent me up to Wyn's room twenty minutes ago to try and get her to come down for midday meal, she wasn't in there. But do you know what _was_ in there? A note. Do you want to know what it _said_, don't worry I'll read it to you. 'Dear Mom and Dad, I'm sorry to have disobeyed you, but Jag was right. Sometimes you just have to do what you know is best. I love you both. Wynnsa.'"

"Dad, I swear I had no idea that you told Wyn she couldn't come with us. She showed up right before we left this morning and said that you told her it was alright."

"And you actually believed her! Never mind, I want you to bring back my little girl this instant!"

Stepping into the range of the comm system, Jaina spoke up nervously. "I'm really sorry to butt in sir, but we really don't have time to turn around right now. After all, there is a war going on that we have to get to. If you like, we could put Wyn on the first transport that comes back in this direction, but there is no telling when that would be."

Pausing to think for a moment, "No, that would be pointless. If she is going anyways she might as well stay and see what she has gotten herself into. But Jagged, I am holding you completely responsible for her well being. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Fel out."

For a few seconds after Soontir had cut the link off, Jag and Jaina just stared at each other. With his anger gradually building, Jag suddenly whipped around and walked to the back of the ship, calling out at the top of his lungs, "Wynssa Fel, get out here!"

At the time of his call, Wyn had been lying down on her bunk reading a holomag that she had brought with her from home. But as soon as she heard her brother yelling her name, she knew exactly what he was mad about. Slowly rising from the bed, Wyn made her way out into the hallway and sheepishly turned to face her oldest brother. "What's going on?"

"Would you like to explain to me why I just received a furious call from our father saying that you were supposed to be coming downstairs for lunch right now?"

"I guess he forgot that I was leaving today?"

"I guess he never knew! What happened to 'Mom and Dad said it was ok'?"

"Well…"

"Well, now you are my responsibility, and if anything happens to you, Mom and Dad will kill me."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Well, you better start before you get yourself killed." And with that, Jag turned on his heels and walked away.

* * *

Back in one of the ship's cabins, Tahiri was laying down on her bunk, reading the holomag that Wyn had left in the room earlier. Seeing an article that made her laugh, she began to read out loud. "What kind of garbage is this? 'Ten Ways to Make Your Man Scream for More' How do they come up with this stuff?"

Hearing her voice from the corridor, Cem walked into the room. "Maybe I could help you find out," he said with a sly grin.

Rolling her eyes at him, she fired back. "Please. What makes you think I am at all interested in you."

"Hey, you don't have to be in love with me. We can just have a little fun. After all, that's what sex is all about, right?"

Getting angry, Tahiri stood up and walked over to him. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you're the expert right? And if you ask me, right now would be the perfect time for you to be getting it on; you're already pregnant!"

That was the last straw. Completely on the verge of losing it, Tahiri gave Cem a good, hard shove. "You listen, and you listen good. I am just about sick of you and your mouth. And despite what you may think, just because I'm not a virgin, it doesn't mean I'm some street whore. And even if I was, you couldn't pay me enough to sleep with a piece of scum like you!" With one final shove that did the trick and knocked him flat on his hind regions, Tahiri stormed out of the room in a huff.

Cem just layed there on the floor and watched that beautiful blonde goddess leave. What kind of mess had he gotten himself into? He honestly did not know what was wrong with him. Back home on Csillia he would never have any trouble getting any girl he wanted. But when it came to Tahiri, it seemed like everything he did was wrong! Sometimes he really didn't understand women.

Frustrated and furious, Tahiri went marching down the corridor in a huff. She eventually came upon a small storage space where she thought she would be able to be alone for a little while. But as soon as Tahiri walked through the door, she knew that she wasn't alone.

Glancing around the tall boxes and containers, she eventually saw the other occupant of the room. Perched on top of a supplies box and facing in the opposite direction sat Jag. And by the looks of things, he didn't seem too happy.

Curious, Tahiri took a seat on the box opposite of Jag's. "Are you ok?"

Jag looked up, startled. "Oh, Tahiri. I didn't even hear you come in. Yeah, I'm fine I guess. You?"

"Same, I guess. So what's going on?"

With a sigh, Jag shifted his body to face the girl in front of him. "To what are you referring? The fact that my baby sister lied to me so that she could stow away on this ship, or the fact that my father will kill me if anything happens to that sister."

With a small grimace, Tahiri said, "That's rough."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that I can't imagine Wyn lying to me just so that she could run off and get herself potentially killed."

"Well, I can't really say anything. After all, I did basically the exact same thing last year and nearly got myself and Anakin killed. But it all worked out in the end. This will too."

With a little smile of gratitude, Jag replied " Thanks. I sure hope so. So what's wrong with you?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just frustrated. But I'm better now."

Even though he heard her, Jag was less than convinced, but he didn't want to pry. "Ok, well if you want to talk, you know where I am."

"Thanks." Tahiri then hopped off of her box and left, feeling a little bit better.

But that feeling didn't last long because almost as soon as she walked out of the door, she ran into Cem. "What now?"

"Look, Tahiri I just wanted to ask…"

"Ask what? If I would sleep with you again? You know what, Cem. Why not? If you want to just throw away one of the most special events in your life, why should I stand in your way? Come on Cem, if you want me, take me. Right now, I'll do anything you want."

"Tahiri-"

"What's the matter? Not so eager anymore now that I'm giving in."

Shocked, Cem just stood there. What now? Was this just another female deception? Of course his body was telling him to go for it; after all he had a beautiful girl standing before him practically throwing herself at him. But his head said no. If anything happened between the two of them, it would be for the wrong reason. And so, before he could change his mind, Cem turned around and walked away.

**Chapter 23**

The rest of the trip had been a little bit awkward. No one really said much to anyone else and they were all trying to avoid each other. By the time they reached Borleis, the group was more than ready to have some space.

After a morning of meetings and debriefings, Jaina finally got a chance to go locate her new room. As soon as she got inside, she collapsed down on the bed and thought about everything that had happened in the last couple of hours. She had just been informed that in addition to receiving her own squadron, the Twin Suns, she would have a major role in a highly important ruse that had been set up to trick the Vong. She would be playing the role of the Trickster Goddess, and would have anyone and everyone on the base treating her like royalty. And as great as that sounded, it was also a little scary. She would have a lot to deal with in the upcoming months; maybe more than she could handle.

Eventually, Jaina fell into a deep sleep; forgetting her troubles until morning.

* * *

The three Fel siblings were given a small apartment on the base to share. At first glance Wyn began to regret her decision to leave home. Although not a spoiled brat, Wyn had always had a very comfortable life due to her father being a baron and her mother a former actress. She had never wanted for anything, nor had she ever been subjected to the type of living conditions that she was now in.

It wasn't that the apartment was bad; it was just small and plain. Taking a deep breath, Wyn forced her pride back and smiled. "This place is great."

Not believing his sister for a second, Jag grinned and said, "I'm sure this is exactly the type of freedom you had envisioned."

"Of course. Who wouldn't want to live in a small, cramped apartment with their brothers? It will be an adventure. Hopefully."

* * *

After a few days, the three were beginning to settle in. Wyn was starting to get used to military life, even if it meant not having every little luxury that she had growing up. And while her brothers had been off training with Jaina's new squadron, she had been studying with Tahiri; learning some basic combat skills and military procedure.

And in their free time, the girls went off and practiced flying in the simulators together. Tahiri was surprised to learn that Wyn was actually very good, considering she didn't really have any formal training.

The third day after arriving on Borleis was Wyn's fifteenth birthday. As a gift Jag had promised that they would take Wyn with them to a squadron party late that night, which was very uncharacteristic for him considering how protective he usually was over his baby sister.

Wyn, Jaina, and Tahiri spent hours getting ready for the party, which was a gift in itself for Wyn, who greatly missed her previous fashionable way of life. Although lately she had been wearing mostly flight suits and work out clothes, Wyn did have a few nice things that she had brought with her from home. After searching through her suitcase for a moment, she finally came upon what she was looking for: a flowy mauve top that had always made Wyn feel like a princess and a pair of tight black pants.

Likewise, Jaina began to reluctantly dress for the party. Never having been all that much into clothes, Jaina didn't find this part of the night to be all that exciting. She wore a simple, low cut sweater with a pair of slightly baggy beige pants. And somehow even despite her efforts to look casual, Jaina still came off looking gorgeous.

This whole time Tahiri had been busy watching the other two girls getting dressed, helping out where she could. When asked by Wyn why she wasn't getting changed, Tahiri simply replied, "I don't really look all that great in most of my clothes right now. Everything seems to make me look…well…pregnant."

Suddenly brightening, Wyn ran back to her luggage. "I have just the thing for you." She pulled out a deep blue top and a pair of pants. "Here. This shirt is long and flares out at the bottom, so it won't show your stomach any. No one will be able to notice your condition in this."

Smiling, Tahiri took the clothes that were being offered to her, and she quickly discovered that Wyn was right. She looked as tiny as ever in these clothes. "You know what? I think I'm ready to go party."

By the time the small group had arrived, the party was in full bloom. And it wasn't just people from Twin Suns there; they saw many others whom they had never laid eyes on before. After getting a drink for himself and Jaina, Jag found a small table for the group to sit at. As he was leading the group over, Cem walked up with another young man in tow. He looked vaguely familiar to Jag, but for some reason he couldn't seem to place him.

Introducing his friend, Cem said "Wyn, Tahiri, this is Drake. He's a member of Twin Suns. Drake, this is my sister Wyn, the birthday girl."

Taking her hand, Drake brushed his lips gently across it. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you have had a good birthday."

"Great."

As his sister was talking to the young man in front of her, Jag began to recognize him a little bit more. Cem was right; Drake was in Twin Suns, but he had never really spoken to Jag. He looked to be about nineteen, had sandy blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Suddenly feeling very protective, he walked forward and offered his hand. "And we've never been formally introduced. I'm Jagged Fel, Wyn's oldest brother. It's a pleasure to meet you."

With a quick shake, Drake responded, "Likewise." Returning his attention to Wyn, Drake asked, "Can I get you a drink?"

Before Wyn could open her mouth to respond, Jag said, "Wyn doesn't drink. She is just now turning fifteen."

"While I appreciate you clearing that up for me, I think Wyn is old enough to make decisions on her own. Besides, it's her birthday. She should be allowed to have some fun."

With a grin, Wyn turned to Jag and said, "I like this guy. C'mon, lets go dance."

As he watched the two walk on to the dance floor, Jag had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. And apparently it was obvious to all the way he felt because Jaina put a hand on his shoulder and said, "It's ok. He seems like a nice guy, and it is her birthday. There's nothing to worry about."

Still watching their retreating backs, Jag murmured "Yeah, nothing to worry about."

* * *

It was early the next morning before the group left the party. After walking Jaina to her room and Tahiri to the Skywalker apartment, Jag finally made his way back to his new home. He had allowed Drake to walk Wyn home, but he didn't like the idea much. Once he got there he noticed that both Drake and Wyn were still standing in the corridor talking.

"I thought you would have been out like a light by now," he said to his little sister.

"Oh, no. I could stay awake and talk to Drake for hours. He's so interesting!"

"Isn't that great," Jag said under his breath. "Well even if you could talk to him for hours, you have to go to bed soon. I'll let you two say your goodbyes." He then turned around and walked through the door.

As the door closed, Drake brought his hand up to Wyn's arm and rested the other one against her hip. "I had fun tonight. You and I should hang out again, some place more private."

Enthusiastically Wyn replied, "Sure. Any time you want!"

A grin passed over Drake's face. "Ok then. Maybe in a couple of days. But to hold you over until then, I want to give you this," and he leaned down and kissed her, hard.

At first Wyn didn't know how to respond; she had never been kissed before. But after a moment or two she went with it, and when Drake pressed his tongue against her lips she parted them.

After a few more seconds, Drake stepped away looking satisfied. "See you later, baby."

In a daze, Wyn walked into the apartment. Inside she saw both Jag and Cem sitting and waiting for her on the small couch.

Seeing the smile on her face, Cem asked, "So how did it go?"

"Awesome. And he wants to see me again in another couple of days."

Standing up from the couch, Jag said "I don't think so. He's way to old and…experienced for you."

"Hate to break it to you big brother, but you're not my dad. You can't tell me who I can and can't date."

"You're right, I'm not dad. But the moment you ran away from him, I became responsible for you. You will do what I say."

Getting up also, Cem walked over towards Wyn. "Lay off her, Jag. Drake's a good guy, why can't you see it? If he likes her and she likes him, then Wyn should be allowed to see him."

"I said no." And with that, Jag marched into his room and slammed the door.

**So what do you think so far? Love it, hate it, tolerate it? Review ;) And coming up next time: some MAJOR angst!**


	24. chapter 24, chapter 25 R

**Hey everybody! I just wanted to say that since school gets out this week, I will be able to post on a more regular basis, which is good because I just finished the story, but I still have a lot left to post. So don't worry, you will be getting more soon! Now, enjoy chapter 24 and be sure to check out the little blurb before ch. 25 also before you read it.**

**Chapter 24**

Things between the Fel kids were a little rocky for the next few days. Wyn refused to speak to Jag and spent most of her time at the Skywalker apartment with Tahiri.

One afternoon the two sat on the small couch in the apartment after they had spent all morning training in the athletic gym together. Completely out of the blue, Wyn asked, "How did you know that you and Anakin were in love?"

Taken by surprise at the personal question, Tahiri didn't answer immediately. "I don't know. It's not like I woke up one morning being in love with him; it happened over time. But to be honest, I had had a little crush on him for years. Not that I was ever planning on telling him because it could have ruined our friendship. But after he came back to Yavin 4 to rescue us, I knew something was different. He had grown so much while he was gone, and I guess I had too by the way he looked at me. I had always loved him, you know, but I think it was that moment, that moment when he returned to Yavin after being gone for so long, that I fell in love with him. It just took me a little while to figure it out."

"That's so romantic. I hope it ends up being like that for Drake and me. I already know I love him."

"Wait a minute. Are you saying what I think you're saying? You just met this guy three days ago!"

"I know, but we just clicked. You believe in love at first sight, don't you?"

"Maybe, but not at fifteen. I think it takes a little more time than that."

"Yeah, but when he kissed me, and it was just like…wow."

"He kissed you already? Don't you think that was a little fast?"

"No. It was the perfect first kiss."

"How does Jag feel about this?"

"He doesn't know, and I plan on keeping it that way. He's being way to overprotective; I can take care of myself."

Feeling like it was out of her place to say anything else, Tahiri left it at that.

* * *

Having her own squadron was turning out to be tougher than Jaina had originally thought. Although she had Jag and Kyp there to help her out, training new recruits was a lot harder than it seemed. Some of them, like Drake, had a lot of potential but a really bad attitude problem. And then there were others like Cem who were amazing. Jaina was genuinely shocked at how good he could be at only sixteen.

But the more she worked with the group, the more confident she became. When the time came, they would show the Vong what they were really made of. And then maybe she would finally have the chance to get revenge. They took Jacen and Anakin from her; now it was her turn to take everything she could from them.

"I felt that."

Startled, Jaina turned around to see who had just spoken to her. It was Kyp. Facing the other way again, she played dumb. "Felt what."

"That blast of anger that just came from you. It's of the Dark Side. You know that."

"Yeah, what if I don't care. Every day that passes it seems like another piece of my brothers is taken away from me. I can't even completely picture their faces anymore. Sometimes I just feel so alone."

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Kyp said, "I know. It's hard, but you'll make it through this. You're strong, which is why I don't want to see you fall to the Dark Side. Believe me, it's not all it's cracked up to be."

This made Jaina smile slightly. "Thanks Kyp. You know, I missed you when I was on Csillia."

With a grin, he said, "Of course you did."

Feigning offense, Jaina slapped Kyp on the arm. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that I know I'm irresistible and that girls can't help missing me when I'm not around."

"Keep telling yourself that one. Maybe it will help boost your ego some."

"Goddess, I'm wounded."

Smiling for real this time, Jaina turned to walk away. "Yeah, yeah."

**Okay, so ch. 24 was kind of short, but 25 is a little bit longer. I have to warn you though, this chapter is rated R, not because of any graphic descriptions or anything, but because of the portrayal of an illegal act against a minor. I'm warning you, it's dark and sad, so don't read it if you think it will upset you. The next chapters will make sense without it, but they won't have quite the same emotional effect. That said, enjoy.**

**Chapter 25- Rated R**

One standard week after Wyn's birthday, Drake approached her in the mess hall about going to a party later that night. Although she knew there was no way in all nine Corellian hells that Jag would let her go, Wyn decided that for once she was old enough to make her own decisions.

It was just her terrible luck when she found out that her brothers were staying in that night and therefore would be at the apartment when Drake came to pick her up. Deciding that this situation called for a change of plans, Wyn commed Drake to tell him she would have to meet him at the party.

After spending two hours getting ready, Wyn snuck out of her room and into the hallway just outside the front door. Calling over her shoulder to Cem, she said, "Tell Jag that I'm going over to see Tahiri for a couple of hours."

Without even looking up from the datapad in his hands, Cem waved his acknowledgement.

It didn't take long for Wyn to find the location of the party. She could hear the loud music and partying practically from the other side of the base. Glancing around to make sure no one she knew would see her there, Wyn stealthily walked through the door.

After a moment or two she found Drake. He was positioned by the make-shift bar talking to a couple of guys. As she walked over to him he smiled and said, "Hey boys, I want you to meet my date, Wyn."

She received a nod and a few grins from the small group. Now that she had successfully made it to the party, Wyn wasn't all that sure of what was to come next.

As if noticing her hesitation, Drake spoke up, having to yell over the blaring music. "You want a drink?"

Wyn paused. If Jag had been here there would have been no way that he would let her have some alcohol. But that was why her big brother wasn't here, right? So he couldn't boss her around. "Sure."

When Drake turned to the bar tender to order her something, she looked back over at his friends. They seemed friendly enough; at least they kept smiling and staring down at her. When she turned back around Drake had her drink ready. "Here, you'll love this."

Accepting the tall glass, Wyn took a big gulp. And nearly chocked to death. The stuff burned the whole way down. Forcing a smile onto her face, she said, "Mmm, good," and downed the rest of it.

A couple of hours and a few more drinks later, Wyn was no longer completely conscious of what all was going on around her. Her head was swimming and she felt like she had ate a tub of rocks. It was at this exact moment that Drake reappeared from the bar with two more drinks. "Hey, do you want to get out of here?"

Not really able to do much more than nod, Wyn followed him out. The two walked for a few minutes down the corridor; sipping at their drinks. And then Drake stopped in front of one of the rooms that was on the way to her apartment. Putting on his best grin, he asked, "You want to come in?"

Although Wyn was in no place to reject a chance to sit down and rest, for some reason there was a nagging little voice inside her head telling her not to go in. Pushing past her doubts, Wyn followed Drake into his room.

It was small and empty, with only a bed and desk for furniture. Seeing no where else to sit down, she plopped onto the edge of the bed. Draining the last of his ale, Drake sat next to Wyn and placed his arm around her shoulders. When he leaned down to kiss her, she didn't jerk away or push him off, so he kept going.

After a few minutes of kissing, Drake reached his hand up under Wyn's blouse. That caused her to pull away. "What are you doing?" she demanded in slightly slurred words.

"Nothing, baby. Just sit back and relax; you'll enjoy it."

Scooting over a little more on the bed, Wyn said, "I don't know."

"C'mon. I'm not gonna hurt you." He pushed her down against the pillows and crawled on top of her. "Just go with the flow."

Wyn let Drake kiss her a little bit more, but when he tried to undo her pants, she pushed his hands away. "Stop."

"What are you talking about? You want to do this, remember. That's why you came in here with me."

"I do?"

"Yeah. Now just lay back and relax."

Once again, Wyn's head was swimming. She couldn't tell what was up and what was down and was barely conscious of what was going on. Before she even knew it, Drake was only in his shorts and he had taken all of her clothes off except her bra and panties.

When he reached his hand up to unclasp her bra, she once again grabbed his hand and said no.

"Come on. I'm getting really sick of this." Drake then pinned her hands down and pulled off her bra. This caused Wyn to start kicking and crying, all in a drunken stupor.

Finally getting all of the girl's clothes off, he pushed her back down against the bed. She wasn't crying as hard now and he took that as a good sign. Forcing himself on top of her, he pushed her legs apart. This caused the water works to start back up again.

Trying to tune out the girls wailing, he pushed his way in. Wyn stiffened immediately and tried to claw at his face, but all Drake had to do was push her arms back down. As he forced his way in a little bit more, he realized with amusement that the girl was a virgin. No wonder she was being so difficult.

After the next push, Wyn cried out in agonizing pain. Why was he doing this to her? She was in love with him! Finally, she blacked out, no longer having to be aware of what he was doing to her.

When she came to a little while later, she found Drake passed out on the bed next to her. Still to stunned to move, she just layed there for a second. Deciding that she needed to get out of there before he woke up looking for more, Wyn grabbed her clothes and quickly dressed before rushing out the door. As soon as she made it outside, she ran all the way back to her apartment, too ashamed to cry anymore.

Once she got to the door, she paused. She couldn't tell her brothers what had happened. They would be so disappointed in her. And what if they sent her home? She wouldn't be able to handle going back there; facing her parents. No, she wouldn't say anything.

Wyn took a moment to collect herself before entering. She ran her fingers through her hair and dried her eyes. And then she walked through the door.

At the sound of someone coming in, Jag stood up from the couch. Seeing that it was his sister, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, you're back. I was getting really worried! You told Cem you were only going over to the Skywalkers' for a couple of hours. I just about went over there to check on you."

Not looking her brother in the eyes, Wyn said, "Sorry. I guess I just lost track of the time. I'll be more careful next time." And she quickly ran to her room.

As soon as the door was shut behind her, Wyn crumpled into a ball on the floor. Crying her eyes out, she kept asking herself how this could have possibly happened. _What did I do wrong to make him want to hurt me like that?_

**Okay, so I warned you that it was sad and depressing, but don't worry. Everything will get happy again soon! Have a good week!**


	25. chapter 26, chapter 27

**I have to say that I hope the last chapter wasn't pushing things too far. But don't worry; things will start to get better! **

**Chapter 26**

For the next week Wyn avoided nearly everyone. She could hardly sleep without seeing Drake's face; seeing him attacking her. Those close to her could tell something was going on, but they couldn't figure out exactly what it was.

Around noon one day, Cem came waltzing through the door with Drake. Calling out to his sister, who was sitting alone on the couch doing absolutely nothing, he said, "Hey Wyn, do you want to come join us for lunch?"

Hearing her name being called, she turned her head. What she saw was Drake, standing in her living room, smiling. Going completely white, Wyn said, "No thanks," and ran out the door.

It had been days since Wyn had eaten anything. She just didn't feel like it; didn't feel like she was worth it. Walking slowly down the corridor, she found herself standing before the door of the Skywalker apartment. Knocking softly, Wyn stood there wondering why she had come.

The door was answered by Mara Skywalker. Wyn didn't know the woman all that well, but what she did know was that she was strong, tough. She probably was never raped.

Wyn was broken out of her reverie when she heard Mara ask, "What can I do for you today, Miss Fel?"

Quietly, she replied, "I was just wondering if Tahiri was here."

"I'm sorry, but you just missed her. She left to go somewhere with Jaina."

"Well, could you tell her that she has been invited to dinner at my house tonight if she would like to come."

Mara smiled at the girl. "Sure."

Not knowing what to do next, Wyn continued to wander around with no particular destination in mind. After hours of walking, her feet brought her back to her front door. When she went inside, she noticed that Jaina and Tahiri had already arrived for dinner.

Wyn silently walked over to the couch and sat down by herself.

Seeing the girl walk in, Tahiri went over to her and placed her hand on Wyn's shoulder. "Mara told me you came by this afternoon. What's up?"

Wyn just shook her head.

Getting fed up, Jag pushed Jaina off of his lap where she had been sitting with him on a small chair, and he walked to his sister. "Wyn, what is going on? You've been acting all weird since that night that you were over at Tahiri's for hours. Whatever has happened, you better tell me, or I will personally escort you back to Csillia."

Wyn paled slightly at the mention of that night.

Standing back up, Tahiri, confused, said, "Wait a minute. When did you come over to my house? I haven't even seen you in over a week."

Furious, Jag said, "What? You weren't at Tahiri's that night? Then where were you?"

Not knowing what to say, Wyn curled herself into a ball and pressed her face into her hands. "No. I'm fine. Nothing happened. I'm alright."

"Something obviously happened. Where were you that night?" He paused for a second. "Wait a minute. You were with him weren't you. After I forbade you from seeing him, you were spending time with Drake. Mom and Dad were right; you never should have been allowed to come here. I'm taking you home."

Throwing her legs back down, Wyn screamed, "No!" There were tears streaming down her face now.

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because he raped me!"

Silence filled the room. No one dared to so much as breath.

"What?"

Trying to stop the tears, Wyn yelled again, "He raped me. Are you happy now?"

Collapsing back down on the couch, Tahiri covered her mouth in shock. She reached over and wrapped Wyn in her arms, rocking her like a baby. "It'll be ok. He'll never hurt you again."

Cem ran over to his sister's side. "You bet he wont. We'll-"

Finally able to speak, Jag cried, "I'm going to kill him." And then he ran out of the door without looking back.

Still in shock, Jaina looked at the others. "I better go make sure he doesn't follow through on that statement." She then left too.

Joining Tahiri and his sister on the couch, Cem began to gently rub Wyn's back. "It's all right. We're here."

And lying there in Cem's and Tahiri's arms, Wyn fell asleep for the first time all week.

**Okay, so it's big brother to the rescue! I've got one more post for you, this one hopefully with a few surprises!**

**Chapter 27**

Jaina went running out of the Fel apartment, searching everywhere for Jag. She knew that if she didn't find him quick, Drake could be in serious trouble. Not that he didn't deserve it. Jaina couldn't even begin to imagine what Wyn had been through.

Reaching out in the Force, Jaina was occasionally able to catch glimpses of Jag's presence. She followed those clues until she eventually found him, just in time.

Standing at the end of a dark alley was Jag and Drake. Jaina couldn't hear what was being said between the two, but she knew it was not happy talk.

When she was halfway to them, Jag threw the first punch, knocking Drake sideways. This only hindered him for a second before he hit Jag back. And in that next moment, the two were down, rolling on the ground.

Sprinting towards the two, Jaina screamed, "Jag, get off of him!"

This didn't deter him the tiniest bit. As Jaina pulled on his arm and tried to pull him off Drake, she saw that the young man's face was all bloody.

Jag took a second to push Jaina safely out of the way, but while he was distracted Drake got the best of him. After getting slammed down on his back, all of the wind was taken out of him. Drake then began to punch him over and over again until Jag was able to work his way to the top once more.

After Jag pushed her away, Jaina knew that this was his battle. She would let the two of them duke it out for a minute, but would be there in case anything went to far. From what she was seeing before her, Jaina couldn't really tell who was winning. But the fight soon went from fair to vicious.

Taking an available opportunity, Drake grabbed Jag's blaster out of his hip holster. As soon as Jaina saw him grab the weapon, she threw herself at him, knocking Drake's hand up slightly when he fired. Although he luckily missed hitting a vital part of Jag's body, he did manage to shoot him badly in the arm.

Crying out in pain, Jag rolled to the side and clasped his bicep. Looking up, he could vaguely see Jaina knocking the pistol out of Drake's hand and shooting him on stun.

Running over to Jag, Jaina cried "Are you ok? We need to get you some medical attention quick." But before she made any effort to help Jag, Jaina called security and told them what had happened and where they could find Drake. That taken care of, Jaina wrapped her arm around Jag's waist and led him to her room where she had a first aid kit that she could use on his wounds.

* * *

After Wyn fell asleep on the couch, Cem carefully carried her to her bed, trying not to disturb her. Walking back into the small living room, he saw that Tahiri was still there. "Hey. I'm surprised that you haven't left yet. Aren't the Skywalkers going to be worried?"

"I commed them a little while ago to tell them where I was. But I can leave if you want me to."

"Oh, no. You're fine." They stood in an awkward silence for a while. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure."

The two set out for what was meant to be a quick trip, but they ended up walking for hours, neither saying much. Tahiri eventually spoke up, "I can't believe what happened to Wyn. I mean I should have seen it coming when she was talking about how in love with him she was the day after they met."

"I know what you mean. And I stood up for that guy. I wish I had never introduced Wyn to Drake. Then this would never have happened. And Jag; he knew all along that something was not right with him, but I refused to listen. I let Wyn down."

"No one could have known what was going to happen. I thought Drake seemed like a pretty nice guy, too. You just can't tell with some people."

The two walked on some more in silence. But then Tahiri stopped suddenly and grabbed onto Cem's arm. Crying out in pain, she collapsed against him. "Tahiri, what's wrong?"

Barely able to speak, she managed, "I… I think it's the baby. It's time." As she said the words, her water broke.

"But how can you be having the baby already? You're only seven months pregnant!"

"You can try telling her that, but I don't think she is going to listen-oohhh."

Not sure what else to do, Cem helped Tahiri to the floor. He then took off his jacket and placed it behind her head, making a pillow for her to lie back on. "What am I supposed to do? We're hours away from everybody!"

"Don't ask me, I've never done this before!" Gripping Cem's arm to help herself get through the pain, Tahiri snarled through clenched teeth, "You better think of something fast though."

* * *

Once they made it back to her room, Jaina helped Jag onto her bed. By this time his whole body was practically turning blue from the bruises and he was bloody all over. They had tied a piece of cloth across his arm to keep his blaster wound protected, but it was obvious he needed medical attention quickly.

After retrieving her first aid kit, Jaina unwrapped Jag's injury. She first cleaned the wound and then rubbed bacta in it before wrapping it again in a sterile bandage. Jaina then turned her attention to Jag's other lesser injuries.

The two were quiet while Jaina was taking care of him. Once she had done all she could, the two sat there in silence. Jaina was the first one to break the ice. "You really scared me out there. He could have killed you."

"I was fine. You had nothing to worry about."

"You got shot Jag, I think that is something to worry about."

"Well, my sister got raped. I'm willing to take a little blaster wound for her. Hell, I would have died for her."

"And she knows that. Believe me, if Wyn understands anything, it's that you love her and would do anything for her." Jaina slipped her arm around Jag's waist and the two sat in silence again.

Unable to think about everything that had been going on any longer, Jag leaned over and kissed Jaina. It started off slow and sweet, but soon turned fierce and passionate. He brought his hands up and began roaming them over her chest and pushed Jaina back against the bed. His kisses became harder; more desperate. As if he needed this physical contact to sustain his sanity.

For some reason this all felt wrong to Jaina. She knew where this would eventually lead, and even though it was something she wanted to do just a couple weeks ago, now things were different. She knew that if her and Jag were to make love tonight that it wouldn't be about them; it would be about escaping the pain of the last few hours. And she couldn't bear to throw it away like that.

Pulling away gently from his kiss, Jaina said, "Jag…I don't think we should do this. I mean, I _want_ to do this, but I don't think it is the right time."

Heaving a big sigh, Jag sat back up next to Jaina. "You're right. We would regret it later. I'm really sorry, it's just I was trying to forget about…everything."

"I know, and I want to forget about it too, but maybe there is a different way we should be doing it. Not by having sex. But if you want, you can stay here tonight. We could keep each other company."

For the first time all night, Jag smiled. "Yeah, I would like that."

**A little happier, huh? Plus, a baby is on the way! And more J/J mush next time. **


	26. Chapter 28, Chapter 29

**I know it's been a while since my last post, but I had tried to put this up at the beginning of the month and something went wrong when I uploaded it. I just now realized that it hadn't been put up, so without further ado:**

**Chapter 28**

Cem was freaking out. All he had wanted to do was go on a friendly walk with Tahiri to get away from everything that had been happening. And now he was stuck in the middle of nowhere with a girl in labor!

Trying to decide what to do, Cem sat down next to Tahiri and held her hand. "It's okay. You'll be fine."

"Oh yeah," she managed through clenched teeth, "do you know how to deliver a baby?" At the sight of his befuddled expression, she answered her own question. "I didn't think so. But you better learn fast buddy, because you're about to take a crash course in baby birthing."

Cem turned a little bit green at her comment. Getting an idea, he grabbed Tahiri's comm link and called Mara Skywalker. She would know what to do.

After a few moments of silence, someone finally answered. "Skywalker here." From the sounds of screaming in the

background, Mara knew something was wrong. "Tahiri, is that you? Are you ok?"

By the time Cem got the chance to reply, his hand was being squeezed so hard he was surprised he could make a sound. "No, this is Cem Fel. Tahiri and I had gone out for a walk and now she's in labor. I don't know what to do."

"Where are you two?"

"I'm not really sure. We walked for a couple of hours before this happened and now I don't know how to tell you where we are." He gave her a general description of where they had gone in hope that she would be able to get there.

"You two stay put. Were on our way now to come find you two. But Cem, listen closely. You are probably going to have to deliver Tahiri's baby. Try to get her into a comfortable sitting position and keep her calm. Help her breath and tell her to push with all her might. We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Thanks Mara. Hurry."

By the time the Skywalkers and Solos found the two, Cem was holding a newborn baby girl in his arms. When questioned, he said that he had cut the umbilical cord with a pocketknife. Beside him laid Tahiri, passed out from exhaustion and blood loss. They all knew that it was very important to get both Tahiri and the baby to a medcenter as soon as possible.

Picking up his foster daughter, Luke carried the girl the entire way back to the base. It was early the next morning before she awoke.

Glancing around, Tahiri noted that she was in a medical ward, although she couldn't quite remember why. She stirred slightly in bed, which woke Mara who was sleeping in a chair next to her.

Calling out quietly to the others in the room, Mara said, "Hey, she's awake."

Leia walked over to join her sister-in-law. "Good morning, sweetie. You gave us all a terrible scare. The doctor said that you had lost so much blood that you could have died. And I don't know what any of us would have done without you. You gave me my first grandchild."

Han placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Yeah, you did a great job, kid."

Rising from her chair, Mara said, "And speaking of kids, would you like to meet yours?"

At that moment Luke walked in holding a little baby girl wrapped in a blanket. Handing her to Tahiri, he said, "There. Now how does that make you feel?"

Tahiri was completely in awe of the little baby she held in her arms. This was her baby. Hers and Anakins. She had created this beautiful little girl.

"What is her name?"

That caught Tahiri a little off guard. She had forgotten about that part. Thinking for a moment, she said "Menley. It was my mother's name."

"It's beautiful. Now Tahiri, not too long ago you had said that you didn't want to keep the baby. Do you still feel the same way?"

"How could I give away something so beautiful? No, I want to keep her if that's alright."

"Of course its alright. After all the trouble you went through having her, I would be disappointed if you didn't want to."

Tahiri brushed her fingers over Menley's skin. It was the first moment since Anakin's death that she had felt truly happy. _Anakin…_If only he could have been here.

But unknown to all of those in the room, Anakin was there. He had been watching over Tahiri the entire time; making sure nothing happened to her and his girl. His girls. He let his presence brush gently against hers, telling her that he was there. That he always would be.

* * *

The events of the previous night had gone on while Jaina and Jag were completely unaware of them. They had fallen asleep in each others arms not long after arriving in Jaina's room, but when she woke up the next morning he was gone.

She was about to go look for him when she received a call on her commlink. Jaina answered it and realized that it was her mother calling her for some reason.

"Jaina, you need to get down to the medcenter."

"Why, is someone hurt?"

"Oh, no. Tahiri just had her baby."

"What! I'll be right there." All thoughts of looking for Jag were now gone.

By the time Jaina arrived, a very refreshed looking Cem and a much happier Wyn were already there. Everyone took turns holding the baby and giving their congratulations to her ecstatic mother.

It was around an hour later when Jag finally arrived. Huffing and puffing, he looked like he had ran the entire way there. "Sorry I'm late you guys, but there was something I needed to do."

Walking over to Jaina, he got down on one knee. Out of his pocket he pulled a small jewelry box. "Jaina Solo, will you marry me?"

Shocked, Jaina didn't know what to say. "Where did you get that?"

"I picked it up while we were still on Csillia. I was looking for the right time to ask you, and I guess now is it. But you can say no if you don't want to…"

The whole room was silent, at least until Tahiri called out, "Come on, Jaina. Cut the guy some slack and tell him you love him."

Pulling Jag up off of the floor, Jaina cried, "Of course I'll marry you!"

The two exchanged a kiss that would make even Han Solo blush before Jag slipped the engagement ring on her finger. "I love you Jaina."

"I love you too."

And the whole room cheered.

**Chapter 29**

Tahiri was still in the med ward a few days after the birth of her daughter because of her heavy blood loss. She had had many visitors, but so far the one person she really needed to talk to had yet to come see her alone.

But when she woke up from a mid-afternoon nap, she found that the man she was looking for was sitting in her room waiting for her. Still a little groggy, she managed, "Cem, hey."

Hearing that she was now awake, Cem sat forward in his chair some. "Hi. I'm sorry if I startled you, but I thought that I needed to come see you and find out how you were doing."

"I'm pretty good. Thanks to you. I mean, if it wasn't for you, Menley and I may have not been here today. You saved our lives."

Blushing a little, he replied, "Oh, no. It was nothing. But the main reason I came here today was to apologize to you."

"Apologize? For what?"

"For the way I've been treating you this whole time. I never

had any sort of disrespect for you, I just wasn't real sure of how to act around a beautiful, spunky girl like yourself. I'm really sorry."

To be completely honest, this was not what Tahiri had expected. She had gotten so used to Cem's full of himself, obnoxious attitude that she didn't even know he had it in him to open up to her and say he had been a jerk. Completely taken by surprise, Tahiri said, "It's ok, I forgive you. Just don't act like that anymore. I like this Cem a lot better than the old one. Friends?"

"Friends."

* * *

Over the next couple of nights, Jaina had a lot of trouble sleeping. She was plagued with nightmares about her brother Jacen and she would wake up every morning in a cold sweat with an odd feeling like something wasn't right. Although she knew her mind was just playing tricks on her, she could have sworn that she was able to feel his presence, as if he was moving towards her. Crazy.

But after a while, the feelings became stronger. Jaina didn't want to get her hopes up, but she knew something was different. Jacen was coming back to her.

* * *

Darkness. Pain. Loneliness. These were what Jacen had known over the past seven months. He had been in the hands of the Vong for what had seemed like an eternity, and now with Vergere's help, he was free. But he wasn't the same old Jacen any more. The goofy, animal-loving teenager was gone, and in his place was a new man; a changed man. There was no way that someone could have gone through what he had for these last few months and not change.

But none of that mattered anymore. He was going home, or at least to wherever his temporary home would be this time around since the Vong had destroyed both Coruscaunt and Yavin Four; his only true homes. And more importantly, he was going back to his family. Mom, Dad, Jaina. Tenel Ka…these last seven months of torture and emptiness had left Jacen with plenty of time to think about her and how stupid he had been to not tell her from the moment he had met her that he loved her.

But those days were over. He now knew how fragile life could be, and he was not going to waste any more time. Not with Tenel Ka, not with anything.

If only he had had the chance to make everything right with Anakin. They had spent most of their last two years together fighting over the littlest things, all of which now seemd so insignificant. But from here on out, Jacen decided, he would always be loyal to his brother's memory. And he would soon fulfill Anakin's last request.

All became clear not only to Jaina but also to the other Jedi on the base when Jacen's ship docked. Many of them had strangely felt his presence for the last couple of days but had refused to get their hopes up.

But now, here they were. The Solos, Skywalkers, Tahiri Veila holding her newborn baby, and several other Jedi who were stationed on the base were standing at the docking bay, witnessing a miracle. Before their very eyes, Jacen Solo disembarked his ship and stared at his small welcoming committee.

He was almost unable to believe his eyes. Standing before him was his friends and family. After a moment of still silence, he dropped his things and went running full speed toward them; overjoyed at their presence.

Both Han and Leia were about to break down in front of the entourage. Neither had felt such blessed joy in their entire lives. Their boy had come back to them. Nobody quite knew how or why, but he had, and it was the greatest feeling a parent could experience.

The Skywalkers stood off to the side for a moment, giving Han and Leia the first chance at Jacen. But they too soon joined them, expressing their joy at having him back.

Jacen was beginning to feel overwhelmed by his greeting. All of these people that he had resigned himself to never being able to see again were now with him, and he didn't quite know what to do. Cry, laugh, it was a mystery to him.

After finally separating himself from his parents, he walked over to Jaina, the last person in line to greet him. Before she even knew what hit her, he had picked her up off the floor and threw her over his shoulder, spinning around. He was whole again.

But his joy was slightly dampered when he noticed that Tenel Ka was not among the group. Looking around quickly to make sure he hadn't just missed her, his heart dropped when he realized she was not there.

Sensing his disappointment, Jaina spoke up, "She isn't here. I'll explain everything later."

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You were married to Isolder. But then you two got a divorce because you had a thing for Jag Fel? And now Tenel Ka is the new Queen Mother."

Sighing, Jaina realized how complicated the last few months had been, "Pretty much. Oh, and by the way, it's not just a thing between Jag and me anymore; we're engaged."

Jacen was shocked. "Engaged! But he's so…serious."

Getting defensive, Jaina said, "Not around me he isn't. Besides, you can't help who you love."

"Uh huh. And what is it that I've been hearing about Tahiri? That she just had a baby?"  
"Oh, how could I forget? Tahiri just gave birth to your niece a few days ago. Menley. She is just beautiful, and she looks a lot like Anakin." The two paused for a moment.

"Hey Jaina, what do you think I should do about Tenel Ka?"

"I think you should go see her on Hapes. She may be the Queen Mother now, but she is still the same person. You need to tell her how you feel; I'm sure it's mutual."

"Yeah, I hope so." But he sounded slightly less than convinced.

**Alright, so Jacen is back (yay!) and Tahiri had her baby. In the next post (which I will hopefully have up by Monday): Jacen fulfills his promise to Anakin, and some J/Tk mush! Oh yeah, please review ;)**


	27. Chapter 30

**I hope everyone had a very happy father's day yesterday! Here is a happy/mushy post for you today.**

**Chapter 30**

Deciding that his sister was right, Jacen made plans to leave for Hapes the next day. But when morning came, he knew that there was one more thing he had to do.

Knocking on the door to the Skywalker apartment, Jacen silently questioned himself about why he was there. Of course he had a reason, but he doubted that anyone would completely understand it.

His aunt Mara soon opened the door. With a grin, she said, "Jacen, this is a surprise. Come on in."

He followed her through the door and asked, "Is Tahiri around?"

"I believe that she and the baby are in her room at the end of the hall."

Murmuring his thanks, Jacen walked over to Tahiri's room and knocked gently on the door. When she answered, her surprise was obvious. "Jacen! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well I came to see that little princess of yours."

Tahiri walked back into her room and picked up the newborn girl out of her makeshift cradle. "Here she is. Little Menley." Tahiri gently placed her daughter into Jacen's open arms.

"She's beautiful."

"Thanks. But for some reason I don't think you came here just to take a look at my baby. What's on your mind?"

Jacen began to get nervous and started fidgeting a bit; like a child. "Well…there is another reason why I came here. It's just that, back on Myrkr, I made one last promise to Anakin before he died."

"What kind of promise?"

In answer to her question, he quickly leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. They tasted like exotic fruit and both lingered for a moment or two, neither sure why.

But when they pulled apart, Tahiri had her eyes closed, lost in the past. "Anakin…" And when she opened them, reality struck again. She was still standing in her room at the Skywalkers; with Jacen.

And as Jacen stood in front of this poor girl, his heart went out to her. She had lost the one person she ever loved, and then had his baby. That's a tough life. "Sorry, it's just me."

With a sad smile, she said, "I know. Wishful thinking. So, it's really great that you are back and all. What's next for you?"

"Um, well I was thinking about going to Hapes. To see Tenel Ka."

"That sounds like a plan. Good luck."

"Thanks," he said before quietly leaving the room to face what came next.

* * *

While he was in route to Hapes, all Jacen could think about was Tenel Ka. Her face, her hair…everything. He didn't know why it had taken so long for him to notice, but he now knew that he more than just kind of liked her. They were merely kids when they were together at the academy, but even then they had had some sort of connection. Maybe she had felt it too. When she kissed him by the bon fire that one time when he was fifteen, he felt like the whole world had stopped spinning.

He would never forget that first kiss. Jaina used to tease him when they were younger because Zekk had first kissed her on their fourteenth birthday, not long before the twins had left to go to the academy and he had never even had so much as a crush. But you know what they say; girls mature faster than boys. And boy was Tenel Ka worth the wait! From the moment he had first laid eyes on her, he knew that she was perfect for him. Opposites really do attract.

As he neared Hapes days later, Jacen began to feel Tenel Ka's presence again, and it was the best feeling in the galaxy. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms, the way he had in his dreams during his captivity with the Vong.

By the time he had landed, he had the Hapan queen in his sight. Sprinting down the boarding ramp, Jacen ran straight into her arms, and held on to her as if he was never planning on letting go.

* * *

Tenel Ka couldn't believe her eyes. Jacen Solo was really alive! She hadn't allowed herself to completely believe the good news until this moment for fear of waking up and realizing that it was all a dream. But as she held him in her embrace, she knew all was well.

Later that afternoon the two sat together in Tenel Ka's private reception room, which she uses to receive guests. They were alone except for the two Hapan bodyguards standing watch by the doors. Jacen had fought a lot of diabolical bad guys in his time, but just by looking at the two muscular women in front of him, he could tell that they were a pair he should never attempt to take on.

Jacen and Tenel Ka had been making polite conversation for hours, but they both knew that the topic they really wanted to discuss had yet to have been brought up.

Placing her hand on his, Tenel Ka said, "Jacen, my friend, I have missed you so much. When I thought you had died…"

Lacing his fingers through hers, Jacen replied, "I know. To be completely honest, you're what got me through my time with the Vong. I was in so much pain all of the time, but when I thought of you, things got a little bit better."

This brought a smile to the usually solemn face of the queen. "My life was over when I thought I lost you. Had I not had a duty to my friends and my people, I would have gladly died right there with you. But now you're back and everything's different."

"It doesn't have to be different. I really care about you, Tenel Ka. I always have."

And for the second time in his life, Jacen was filled with utter bliss as Tenel Ka gently brushed her lips against his.

**So, we got some J/Tk mush, and there will be some more in the next post. I hope to have it up by Thursday, so keep an eye out! Also: lurkers, come out, come out wherever you are. Send me a review! (I won't bite, promise.)**


	28. Chapter 31

**Alright. I know I said that I would have this chapter up by Thursday, but I have had a few problems to deal with over the last couple of days. I am quite depressed to say that my computer died the other day and I lost everything I had saved onto my hard drive. Luckily, I had the last ten chapters of this story saved on a disk so I did not lose them, but I was thirteen chapters and over sixty Microsoft word pages into the sequel, all of which were lost. I am going to try and see if I can get some of my files retrieved, but if not I am afraid that I might have to start over from scratch. On a happier note, we are nearing the end of this story and I have a nice mushy chapter for everyone today, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 31**

Over the next couple of weeks, Jacen and Tenel Ka could not get enough of each other. They spent every waking moment together, carefully under the watchful eyes of Laraissa and Britalia, Tenel Ka's bodyguards.

Although the two snuck secret kisses and quick snuggles, they were never allowed a moment alone because of security reasons. To Jacen, at first it seemed convenient, having someone to wait on you hand and foot, then slightly annoying, and now it was completely ridiculous. How were the two of them ever going to spend some quality time alone together when they were never alone?

About a month into his stay on Hapes, Jacen turned nineteen. He and Tenel Ka had planned on spending his birthday together, wandering through the lush Hapan gardens. He stood outside the steps to the Fountain Palace, waiting for his beautiful queen and her two constant companions.

As he turned to glance at the vision of glory now descending the steps, Jacen was in awe. Tenel Ka looked radiant in a pure white summer gown, floating in the breeze. Her hair was loose about her shoulders and glinted in the sunlight. She looked like one of the angels that were said to have lived on the many moons of Iego.

Taking Jacen's hand, the two wandered through the gardens, Laraissa and Britalia following at a polite distance. Glancing behind her shoulders and calling out in her native language, Tenel Ka pulled Jacen quickly along and said, "I have something I want to show you."

She led him for a few moments before they came to stop before a large canopy of silken curtains. On the way, Jacen had noticed that for some reason, the two girls had stopped following.

Pushing one of the flowing curtains aside and leading Jacen in, Tenel Ka said, "This is my private oasis. No one is allowed in here without my specific permission. I often come here when I need to be alone."

Jacen glanced around the small sanctuary. It was filled with some of the most beautiful flowers he had ever seen. In the center sat a large bubbling fountain giving the room a soothing feeling. "It's beautiful."

Tenel Ka sat down on a large pillow thrown on the stone floor and pulled Jacen down with her. They sat like that for a little while; just holding each other.

As Jacen opened his mouth to speak, Tenel Ka gently placed her hand over it. "Shh," she murmured before she leaned down to kiss him.

Jacen rolled on to his side and deepened the kiss. It was the first chance the two of them had really had to be alone, and now they were obviously going to take advantage of it.

When they came up for air, Tenel Ka rolled over on her stomach and whispered, "I love you."

This caught Jacen slightly by surprise. Yes, he had assumed she loved him, but Tenel Ka had never been one to open up emotionally. "I love you too." They sat in silence for a few moments, holding each other. And then Jacen shyly asked, "Do you want to…"

Tenel Ka began to blush. _Did he really just ask me that?_ "Jacen-"

"No. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," he said while turning his face away.

Placing her palm against his cheek, Tenel Ka gave him a gentle kiss. "Jacen, there is nothing more I would love to do than share myself with you. If you will have me, I would want you to be my first."

Excitement building, Jacen said, "Yes, yes I would be honored, your highness." Grinning ear to ear, Jacen eagerly tore his shirt off, but when he noticed Tenel Ka's shy glance, he backed off a bit. Never in all of the years he had known her had she ever appeared timid or afraid. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Nodding her head, she replied, "Yes. I'm just a bit nervous. And I am not completely sure of what I am supposed to do."

Stroking her hand, Jacen said, "Me too. But it will be okay; we'll learn together." As he caressed her skin, Jacen began to undo the laces on Tenel Ka's gown. He placed his lips to the bare flesh on the small of her back, causing her to shiver.

Once Tenel Ka was only in her under clothes, Jacen removed his pants. Both self-conscious, neither volunteered to remove the rest of their clothing first. Mustering up his courage, Jacen began to take off Tenel Ka's top. Her skin felt like silk beneath his fingertips.

She allowed him to take it off of her, but once he did she brought her arm up to cover herself. As Tenel Ka blushed a deep crimson, Jacen placed his hand on hers and said, "Don't be ashamed. You're beautiful."

They finished undressing in silence. The two then laid down together, neither knowing what to do next. Taking the initiative, Jacen placed a gentle kiss on Tenel Ka's shoulder and then trailed a row of them up to her neck. He could feel her pulse pounding against his lips and the feeling invigorated him.

As carefully as he could, Jacen rolled over and positioned himself over the Queen, supporting his weight on his forearms. He did not want to crush her, or hurt her in any way. As he gazed into the gray pools of her eyes, he could tell she was ready.

Being as gentle as possible, Jacen entered Tenel Ka. She stiffened a bit at first, but soon relaxed against him. When he knew she was alright, he continued.

It wasn't perfect, but their time together was beautiful and fulfilling. At the end Jacen collapsed onto Tenel Ka and then rolled to the side. He pulled her against him, tucked beneath his arm and they laid there in silence for a long time.

Several hours later Tenel Ka was asleep in Jacen's arms. What had happened between the two of them was magical; filled with such vulnerability and love. But when Tenel Ka woke up, she was crying softly.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It is just that I love you Jacen," she said, a sad expression crossing her face.

"I love you too, but please don't cry. You have just given me the greatest birthday present imaginable. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Before he could go any further, Tenel Ka sat up and began to get dressed. "We should return now. They will soon begin to look for me."

A little confused by her change in attitude, Jacen also began to dress, and then he escorted the queen back to her bedroom in the palace, where he said his goodnights.

**I hope everyone enjoyed the happy post, because the next one isn't quite so happy. Since I wanted this one to be up a couple of days ago, I will try to have the next one up either tomorrow or Monday. **

**P.S.- Reviews would be a great way to pull me out of my currently depressed state!**


	29. Chapter 32, Chapter 33

**Thanks InsaneJediGirl for your sympathy! I'm keeping my fingers crossed that I can get everything back. Today's chapter is fairly angsty, so be warned!**

**Chapter 32**

When Jacen awoke the following morning he was brimming with excitement. He was in love with Tenel Ka, and she felt the same way about him!

Dressing quickly, Jacen had soon formed a brilliant plan in his head. She would never see this one coming!

* * *

Tenel Ka was awakened by the early morning sunrise pouring through the doors that led to her magnificent balcony. There were days when she would stand out there for hours, just gazing at the beauty surrounding her.

But this morning Tenel Ka walked out onto her balcony for a different reason. Yesterday in the gardens things had gotten carried away between Jacen and herself. As they had made love she was filled with such wonder and happiness, but when it was over a feeling of dread had begun to overcome her.

What did she do? Yes, she loved Jacen, but their relationship would never work out. She would not be able to give him everything he wanted; everything he deserved. And now the day in which they would part to go their separate ways would be even more heart breaking.

Standing there, alone in the sunlight, Tenel Ka broke down and began to cry. She had never been one for tears, but now she did not know what else to do.

Except that she did. She was going to have to hurt him, in order to spare him the pain later.

It did not take Jacen long to reach Tenel Ka's room, and once there he stormed by Laraissa and Britalia and let himself in. At first glance he did not see her, but then there she was. A vision of beauty out on the balcony.

She was wearing a tight, revealing red dress and her hair was pulled back in a fierce bun, yet it still glistened in the sunlight. Running towards her, Jacen easily picked Tenel Ka up and spun her around, setting her down with a light kiss.

"Good morning, beautiful. I couldn't wait to see you today!"

Placing a hand firmly on his chest to try and stop him, Tenel Ka said, "Jacen-"

But he cut her off with, "No, don't say anything. There was something specific I came here to ask you."

As Jacen dropped down on his knees before her, Tenel Ka's heart dropped. _No, no please don't let this be happening!_

"Tenel Ka, I know that I have absolutely nothing to offer you that could ever possibly compare to some rich prince or duke, but I can give you my love for the rest of my life. Will you marry me!"

Taking a deep breath, she gently pulled him back up to her. This was the most difficult thing she had ever had to do. Brushing her palm across his face, she said in a whisper, "No, I cannot."

The big dopey grin that had been spread across Jacen's face seconds earlier was now nowhere in sight. "What? Why? I mean, after yesterday-"

"Jacen, yesterday was the best day of my life."

"Then why won't you marry me?"

"Because I can't. If you were to marry me then you would be nothing more than my consort, there only to make heirs. You would have no power and no free will; always have to walk two steps behind me, never speak unless first spoken to. You have no idea what a male's position is here. I won't take your future away from you like that."

"Take my future away from me- Tenel Ka, you _are_ my future!"

With tears shining in her eyes, Tenel Ka turned to leave. But first she said, "Not any more I'm not. I'm sorry but you deserve better."

Calling out to her retreating back, Jacen cried, "But I love you!"

**Poor Jacen, he just got his heart broken :(**

**Chapter 33 **

Numb. That was how Jacen Solo felt as he made his way slowly back to his ship. He had just had his heart ripped out and stomped on by the woman he loved, and there was no possible way that he could stay there and risk running into her again.

But Tenel Ka's words kept running through his head. She had said he deserved better, but there was no one better than her. He had given her his heart, as well as his body, and he thought she had done the same in return. But apparently she did not feel the same way about him.

He had to leave. If he so much as saw her again he would probably break into a thousand pieces. During his captivity, it was Tenel Ka's face that had kept him going; gave him the strength to live, and now she no longer wanted to be a part of his life.

Jacen absent mindedly went through the motions of taking off and leaving the Hapes system. All he wanted to do was get back home to his family. He never should have left them to begin with.

It took Jacen nearly a week to return. By the time he arrived, the initial stun of Tenel Ka's rejection had begun to wear off. Now he was mad.

Infuriated to be more precise. And not because Tenel Ka was refusing to marry him. Because she was giving in to the one thing she had always stood against.

Back in their academy days, Tenel Ka would do anything she could to keep from being sucked into the ways of all of the corrupt Hapan royals around her. She refused to settle for a life that was pre-determined and controlled by others. But now she was not going to allow herself to be with the man she loves because he would not fit in with her people's customs? She's queen, for Forces-sake! She could change the expectations.

Jacen tried to block out his feelings for the rest of the trip home. Home. Such a strange word for someone like him who's only real homes had been destroyed during this terrible war. But home was with the ones you love, right? Love…

How was he going to explain this to Jaina? That he poured his heart and soul out to Tenel Ka and she simply dismissed him as if what had happened between them meant nothing at all. Maybe numbness wasn't so bad after all. It's at least better than feeling rejected and unloved.

* * *

Jaina was ecstatic. In less than a month, she would be Mrs. Jagged Fel. Plus, when she woke up this morning she could feel Jacen's presence growing near. Since she hadn't really gotten much of a chance to spend any time with him when he first escaped the Vong, she was now looking forward to spending the next few days with him.

Jaina also couldn't help hoping that he and Tenel Ka had gotten back together. She had felt Tenel Ka's pain when they thought they had lost Jacen. And even if the Hapan queen refused to admit it, Jaina knew that she was in love with him. She had been since they were kids.

But for some reason, Jaina had a bad feeling about everything. As if something wasn't quite right…It was probably just her imagination. Jacen and Tenel Ka were meant for each other; they both knew that. Hopefully.

* * *

As Jacen exited the ship, he saw that both Tahiri and his sister had come to greet him. _Great. Better face my rejection head on._

"Jace!" his sister called out, throwing herself in his arms. "How did everything go with you and Tenel Ka?"  
Taking a deep breath, he responded, "How about we talk about it later." Turning to give Tahiri a hug, he asked, "So where is my niece?"

With a little smile, Tahiri said, "Jag's brother Cem is watching her for me. I never would have guessed that he would be so great with kids."

Laughing, Jaina added, "Yeah, me neither. What's with you two anyway? It's like one minute you can't stand the guy, and now he's always around."

The trio had been walking for a minute before Tahiri answered. "I know what you mean. But I'm not really sure what happened. It's not that I never liked him, I just didn't like the way he treated me all of the time. But after I had Menley, he changed. I can't really explain it, but it's like he suddenly grew up."

Turning towards Tahiri, Jacen said, "Well, it happens. A lot of times guys don't even realize how big of jerks their being. It's just our nature."

As the group neared the Skywalker apartment, Tahiri excused herself. This left just Jacen and Jaina a few moments alone before they went to see their parents.

"So, now do you want to tell me about what happened with you and Tenel Ka?"

"I don't really know what happened between us, Jay. I mean, everything was great at first. Better than great! I hadn't expected her to fall in love with me so fast."

"But."

"But then something changed. I was with her, Jaina. And it was the best day of my life. Hers too, or so she said."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I…I asked her to marry me. And she said no."

Shocked, Jaina could barely manage to say, "What? Why, I mean if she loves you and all."

"She said she couldn't bring herself to marry me. Said I wouldn't be free. Like I know what that's supposed to mean."

The two walked the rest of the way home in silence. But before they even reached the door, it flew open and Leia rushed out, throwing her arms around her son.

"Oh, Jacen. I missed you."

Patting her gently on the back, he said, "I missed you too, mom, but I wasn't gone that long."

"Not gone that long! You were taken from me for over seven months, and then as soon as I get you back, you leave again. That is plenty long for me!"

With a sheepish grin on his face, he said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry, mom."

"It's okay Jacen. I know you had to go see your friend Tenel Ka. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you two. We're having a big family dinner tonight, so don't make any other plans." Brushing her hand across Jacen's cheek, Leia said once more, "I'm so glad your home."

**Coming up next time: Tahiri has an important talk with Luke and a certain blonde scientist makes an appearance.**


	30. Chapter 34, Chapter 35

**I hope everyone had a good 4th of July holiday. I have been on vacation for a few days and wanted to post ch. 34 before I left but the website was acting up, so I'm now posting that chapter and the next one.**

**Chapter 34**

As Tahiri walked through the door to the Skywalker apartment, she noticed with amusement the scene before her. Cem was lying asleep on the couch, with her precious little angel safely wrapped in his arms. Quietly stepping over to the two of them, Tahiri gently shook Cem's shoulder. "Hey, wake up."

Slowly realizing where he was, Cem pealed his eyes open. "Sorry, Tahiri. I guess munchkin and I were a little bit tired."

"That's okay. Here, let me put her to bed."

"Oh, I got it," he said as he gently lifted Menley into his arms and carried her into Tahiri's room.

Following behind them, Tahiri watched silently as Cem gently set her daughter down into her crib. He then leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the baby's forehead. Once again Tahiri was amazed at how great he was around children. Quietly shutting the door behind them, Tahiri whispered, "Thanks for watching her. I owe you."

"No problem. I love spending time with little Menley. We have a connection."

Laughing a bit, Tahiri said, "I bet you do."

The two then settled down onto the couch where Cem had been sleeping just moments before. They sat there for a while in comfortable silence, neither having nor needing to say much.

But then Cem did something that shocked both of them. He quickly leaned over and pressed his lips to Tahiri's in a brief but sweet kiss.

Although the sudden contact mostly surprised her, it also scared Tahiri a little bit. She brought her hand up between the two of them and placed them against his chest; gently pushing him away. "Cem…I…we can't."

Avoiding her eyes, he quietly murmured, "I know. I'm sorry Tahiri, I didn't even realize what I had done until after I did it."

"It's okay, just-"

"-don't do it again?"

Tahiri slowly nodded.

At this time, Luke Skywalker entered his apartment and saw the two teens seated on his small couch. "Hey you two. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I was just about to leave."

"Yeah. Let me walk you to the door," Tahiri said as she stood up from the couch.

After she closed the door behind Cem, Luke asked, "So, what was that all about?"

"What do you mean? It was nothing."

But Luke could see the way that Tahiri had gazed after the young man. Could feel her conflicting emotions. "Tahiri, come sit down." The girl walked over and sat next to the Jedi master on the couch. "I know what is happening with you, and I want you to know that it is okay."

"What are you talking about?"

Taking her hand in his, Luke said gently, "Anakin would want you to move on."

"Move on? How can I move on? I loved him!"

"I know. Just like I know that I loved Gaeriel and Callista. Just like I know that I love Mara."

The girl was quiet for a few moments, and then softly asked, "Do you ever miss them?"

"Of course I miss them. They were very important parts of my life. But I love my wife, and I know that she is the one I am meant to be with. The one the Force brought to me."

"Do you think that there is one special person out there for everyone?"

"Maybe. And maybe for some there are more than one. But what you should know is that Anakin loved you, and he would want you to be happy. You're sixteen years old. You have your whole life ahead of you, and you and Menley both deserve someone special."

"Thanks Master Skywalker."

"Tahiri, I practically consider you to be my daughter now. It's Luke."

"Luke."

After a moment, Luke continued. "Leia invited all of us to go eat dinner with her and the family tonight. You should ask Cem to come."

"As friends."

"As friends, or as something more. You don't have to deny yourself happiness, Tahiri. But at the same time, you don't have to go rushing into another relationship. You and Anakin went a little fast. Take things slow from now on; with Cem or with any young man who catches your eye. We're in the middle of a war; concentration and focus aren't overrated. They keep you alive."

"Thanks, Luke. I think I get it now. And I will ask him to dinner tonight. You can never have too many friends."

* * *

Jacen was on his way back to his parents place after a short debriefing with his uncle Luke and Wedge Antilles. They had informed him of their ploy of using his sister as a Vong Goddess. And while Jacen didn't think they should really be using Jaina as a type of bait, he had to admit it was a good plan. And according to what they had told him, things had begun looking pretty good while he was in captivity. They were gaining ground; finally beginning to win. And that little glimmer of hope made every day worth fighting for even more.

Jacen was lost in thought as he walked down the narrow corridors. He didn't even see her until it was too late. Right as he was sharply turning a corner, Danni Quee was exiting her room, also not paying much attention. The two ran smack dab into each other, knocking everything out of both of their hands.

"Oh, gee Danni, I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

"It's okay." Looking up to note the identity of who had just plummeted into her, Danni gasped in surprise, "Jacen! I can't believe it's really you. I had heard that you had escaped the Vong a few weeks ago, but I was never able to find you anywhere."

"Yeah, I was on Hapes. I just arrived this morning."

"Well, I think it's great your back. We could really use you around here." She was quiet for a moment. "Jacen, would you like to get together sometime; to catch up."

A smile grew on his face. "That would be great. Actually, my mom is making this big dinner tonight. Why don't you come eat with us. I'm sure everyone would be happy to see you."

"I don't know Jacen. I don't want to intrude on a family dinner."

"Don't worry about it. Jaina's bringing her fiancé and Tahiri will be there. Come on, it'll be fun."

After considering the invitation for a second, Danni smiled and accepted. "Thanks Jacen. I could really use a night off."

"No problem. I'll see you tonight then."

**I hope everyone likes the fact that Cem is not so jerky anymore. I tried to make it seem as if he has grown up some. Danni is back (hee hee hee) which could be good or bad. **

**Chapter 35**

The Solo apartment was bustling with activity. Nearly all of the dinner guests had arrived and were now engaging in polite conversation. No one mentioned the war or any other unpleasant topic; tonight was a night for enjoyment, not stress or worry.

As the table was being set, the final guest, Danni Quee, arrived. Rushing in, she quickly apologized for her lack of punctuality. "I'm really sorry I'm late, but I was held up in meetings all afternoon."

Smiling at the girl as she took her coat, Leia said, "That's all right, Danni. We were just beginning to set the table."

"And thanks for inviting me. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. There is always room for one more in this family."

The Solo's, Skywalker's, and Fel's, along with Tahiri and Danni, then all made their way to the dinner table. The group ate in a comfortable silence, every now and then interrupted by a compliment on the food.

Glancing around the table, Han Solo began to smile. It had been a long time since the whole family had gotten a chance to sit down to a meal together. Well, almost the whole family. He still missed Anakin and Chewie every single day, but it was nice getting the chance to welcome some new people into their circle of friends and family.

Plus, Han was finally beginning to warm up to the idea of his daughter marrying a Fel. If he was gonna be completely honest with himself, he would even have to admit that he kind of liked the guy. Sometimes. And he was happy that Tahiri had begun to make friends with Jag's brother and sister. The poor girl had been so unhappy for so long.

And Jacen. How could he even begin to describe in words how he felt about having Jacen back. When they thought he had died as well, Han was sure that he was not going to be able to continue on. But Leia had faith. She knew from the beginning that he would come back to them. For once, Han Solo was glad that he had been wrong.

But right now as they all sat at the dinner table, Han could tell something was up with Jacen. He may not have the force, but he had always been able to read his children like a book. Han had a feeling that his son's discontent had something to do with his recent trip to Hapes; as well as something to do with the older blonde woman currently seated to his son's right.

And at the center of Han's current state of joyfulness? His new baby granddaughter. He had no words to express his love for that tiny little girl that had brought so much happiness into the lives of their entire family. Granted, when he had first found out that Tahiri was pregnant, Han was furious. But over time he had come to sympathize with the girl and understand that she was carrying Anakin's legacy within her, and that was nothing short of a miracle.

Raising his glass into the air, Han proclaimed with a smile of warmth and happiness on his face, "I would like to propose a toast. To peace, and to all of those that have fought and died in order to insure that their children could grow up in a galaxy free from the horrors of war." Turning to Jaina and Jag, "And to love,"

and then to Jacen, "and to strength," and then to Tahiri, "and to courage. For these are what make us human, and what make peace worth sacrificing everything for. To my family; all of you; who have changed me from a lowly space pirate who didn't care about anyone or anything into a husband, uncle, father, and now grandfather. You are _my_ strength and _my_ courage. My everything."

Eleven glasses clinked together in unison. And there was not a dry eye in the house.

After dinner was over, the guests broke off into smaller social groups. Because Menley had started to get a little fussy, Tahiri took her into one of the back rooms to rock her back to sleep. The two had only been in the room a few moments when she heard the door click behind her. Turning around she could barely make out Cem's figure in the darkness.

Walking towards Tahiri, Cem asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, she was just starting to get a little bit fussy. No problem. How are you?"

"I'm good. I just thought that maybe you and I should talk about what happened this afternoon."

"Look, Cem, it's okay-"

"No. What I did was way out of line. In fact, I don't even know why I did it. We're friends now and I don't want to jeopardize that in any way."

"That's right. We're friends, just like you said. And there is no reason why we should risk that relationship."

"Right," he concluded with a nod, but for some reason he didn't feel as confident as he sounded.

After all of the others left the table, Jacen and Danni stayed back to clean up. They were talking and enjoying each others company, but Danni knew something was not quite right with Jacen. He had seemed a little distant all evening; as if his mind was in another place.

"Hey Jacen, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

With a heavy sigh that made the young man sound like he was carrying the world on his shoulders, he said, "Life. The irony of it."

"Well that sounds a little dreary and depressing. What has caused you to have such a dark outlook on life lately?"

"Being captured and tortured by the Vong. Returning to find that you're in love and being rejected for political reasons. War in general."

They both continued their cleaning without further comment until several minutes later when Danni said, "I'm sorry to hear that you were rejected. That can't be easy."

"No. But it's okay. If Tenel Ka doesn't love me, then I will just have to move on with my life. I'm not good enough for her anyways."

"Don't say that! You are the greatest guy I've ever met. Any woman would be extremely lucky to have someone like you. And if she can't see that, then maybe she isn't good enough for you."

Jacen heard Danni's words, and although he didn't think that they were true, it still made him feel a little bit better.

Once the two finished cleaning, Danni began to gather up her things. "I should probably be leaving soon. I have some files I need to go over before I go to sleep."

"Let me walk you back, then." Danni graciously accepted and the two left the Solo apartment together.

It was not long before the two were standing outside the door to Danni's room. Neither said anything for a moment or two. There wasn't any need for words. They were two lonely people looking for comfort in a war-torn galaxy where everything they had once worked for and loved was being destroyed.

In a quiet, hesitant voice, Danni asked, "Would you like to come in?"

Jacen's mind was turning in circles. He was in love with Tenel Ka, but she did not want him. And now he was here, standing outside the bedroom of a beautiful older woman who had just invited him in. His head and his heart seemed to be pulling him in two different directions. Before he could change his mind, Jacen slowly nodded and followed Danni inside.

**Coming up next time: Jaina and Kyp, and Tahiri has to let go of her baby girl. Reviews are always much appreciated (even if all you have to say is good story/bad story) so share the love!**

**P.S.- Only five more chapters. (And the next one should be upby Saturday)**


	31. Chapter 36

**I'm back from my vacation today and I have another post for everyone! Yay! Anyways, here is ch. 36 for your reading enjoyment ;). **

**Chapter 36**

As Jacen gradually began to wake the next morning, he kept thinking about a crazy dream that he had had the night before. In his dream, Danni Quee had invited him to come stay the night with her and he accepted. Just the thought of it blew his mind.

But as Jacen rolled over in bed to stretch, his hand landed on a shock of curly hair. _Oh, no_ he thought as he pealed his eyes open. And just as he feared, there lay Danni beneath the thin sheet.

She began to stir a bit and eventually opened her eyes. "Good morning."

Still not completely believing that the woman laying naked in the bed next to him was real, Jacen could only manage a weak, "Yeah."

This caused Danni to let out a small giggle. "Everything okay there, Jacen?"

"Of course, it's just I can't believe I'm actually here. With you."

Danni laughed again. "Don't act so innocent. There is no way that last night was your first time."

"Well, not exactly. But still, I don't have much, almost no, experience in that area. And you were amazing."

"Thanks," she said with a hint of a blush rising in her cheeks. "I'm just glad to see you smile again. But shouldn't you be getting back? They've probably been wondering where you were."

"Yeah, I should," he said a little reluctantly. Jacen climbed out of Danni's bed and began to pull his clothes back on. How was he going to explain this to his parents, or worse, to Jaina? "I'll see you later." But before he walked out the door, Danni had gotten out of bed as well with the sheet draped precariously around her and grabbed his arm. Stepping close, she kissed him, and then backed away.

As Jacen left Danni's room he couldn't help feeling guilty. He knew that last night wasn't about love. It was about grief, and pain, and lust. But he had enjoyed himself. In fact, it was the first time he had been truly happy since Tenel Ka told him that she would not marry him. Still, something wasn't quite right.

Once Jacen reached his parents place, he tried to open up the front door as quietly as possible in hope that he would be able to sneak into his room without anyone noticing he was gone. But he only made it as far as the couch before his sister began to stir.

When she opened her eyes, Jaina glared at her brother. "Jacen, where have you been? I stayed over here all night waiting for you to come back, and you never did!"

"Sorry Jay. I walked Danni home last night."

"And it took you eight hours to get back?"

"Not exactly. She kind of invited me to stay there with her."

"I sincerely hope you slept on the couch."

"Once again, not exactly."

Amazed at her twin brother's apparent stupidity, Jaina practically yelled, "Then where did you sleep?"

A guilty blush spreading up his face, Jacen said, "In her bed."

"Jacen, how could you be so stupid? I thought you wanted to get Tenel Ka back."

"I do-"

"Well, sleeping with another woman isn't the best way of going about at achieving that goal!"

"I know, Jaina. It's just she looked so beautiful when she was standing there in her doorway, and I've kind of had a crush on her for years now. Plus, Tenel Ka told me no! What am I supposed to do? Resort to a life of solitude and self-pity like Uncle Luke once did?"

"No, but having a one night stand isn't going to get you anywhere either."

"Who said it was a one night stand? I think she might actually like me!"

Jaina looked doubtful. "Maybe." Standing up from her seat on the couch, she began to gather up some of her things. "Look Jacen, I don't have time to argue with you about this. Kyp just arrived back on planet from a mission that Uncle Luke sent him on and I have to go find him and take him to a debriefing we have this morning. But we'll discuss this some more later."

* * *

By the time Jaina made her way down to the hangar, Kyp was on his way out, also looking for her. The two met up in the hallway and exchanged a quick and friendly hug. They had become pretty close over the past year; ever since he lied to her about the Yuuzhan Vong world ship she unknowingly helped to destroy.

Which was why she found it hard to tell him what she was about to. Jaina hadn't been completely honest when she told Jacen that she had to go find Kyp to bring him to a debriefing. While that was true, she also wanted a moment alone with him to tell him the good news about her and Jag. The only problem was she didn't know exactly how he would respond.

Kyp liked Jag, but Jaina wasn't sure if he would be happy about her getting married to him. But still, she felt guilty already about not telling him sooner. True, he had been gone on a mission, but she still could have called him and told him the good news.

Pulling away a bit, Kyp, with a concerned look on his face, asked, "What's wrong?"

Forcing a smile on her face, Jaina replied, "Nothing's wrong. In fact, I have something to tell you."

"And what would that be, Goddess?"

"I'm getting married!"

"Again? And who is the poor unlucky guy this time?"

Jaina swatted him hard with the back of her hand. "Yes, again. But this time for real. I'm marrying Jag Fel."

A look of surprise and shock crossed Kyp's face. "You are? I mean, I realized you kind of had a thing for the guy, but I didn't know it was that serious." After a moment he realized there was something he forgot to tell her. "Congratulations, I guess."

"Wow, don't sound so excited," she said sarcastically. "But thanks anyways. I know it's kind of sudden, but we love each other and don't want to wait."

"What does your dad think about all of this?"

"He came around eventually. Jag is a really nice guy once

you get to know him."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just giving you a hard time. I really am happy for you, though. It's nice to know that someone will get to have a little peace in their life in the middle of this god-awful war."

Hugging him against her again, she said, "Thanks Kyp. I needed that."

"Anytime."

* * *

Tahiri was exhausted. Last night after dinner at the Solo's she had tried to put Menley to bed like usual, but for whatever reason, the girl refused to go to sleep. Tahiri had tried everything she could think of, but nothing made the infant stop crying. Even Luke and Mara gave it a shot before Tahiri told them to go ahead on to bed while she stayed up with the baby.

So here she was, at lunchtime, having only gotten no more than five minutes of sleep. Being a mom is tough. After her third cup of caf, Tahiri decided she would fix the midday meal for the Skywalkers that day in order to help keep herself awake. Amazingly, over the last few months when she had been staying with them, Tahiri had learned to cook without catching everything on fire. It took a while, but after eating a couple of Mara's meals, Tahiri decided that she definitely needed to learn to cook if she wasn't planning on starving to death.

The food was nearly done when both Luke and Mara Skywalker walked through their door. "Tahiri, that smells delicious," Luke commented.

"Thanks. I've been trying to keep myself awake. I don't know if I can handle another night like last night. How do you do it?"

"Do what," Mara asked while picking up a cooling piece of meat.

"Make them go to sleep?"

"You can't. Not really. But she will soon; she has to be

exhausted."

"Yeah, I am too."

As he finished setting the table, Luke turned to Tahiri. "While we are on the subject, there is something that Mara and I need to talk to you about."

Tahiri settled down in a chair across the table from the Jedi Master before replying, "Okay. What is it?"

"Tahiri, Luke and I are going to Shelter in a few days to visit Ben."

"That's nice, but what does it have to do with me?"

Luke spoke up, "We want to take Menley there with us."

"What!"

"I know it's hard, but it's for the best. You can't keep her in danger here. And besides, you're not really ready for the pressures of motherhood. You need to try and enjoy the rest of your childhood while you still can. She will be in good hands there, I promise."

"But how can I just let her go like that?"

"It's not forever. Only until this war is over. I'm sorry, but I don't know what other options you have."

Tahiri was about to cry. Give up her daughter? While the thought sounded rather appealing several hours ago when Menley wouldn't stop screaming, she knew she could never do that. But keeping her here meant that her daughter was in constant danger. "Alright," she said in a small voice. "I would do anything for my daughter; even if it means letting her go."

**Only four more posts to go and I'm going to try and have chapter 37 up by Tuesday. Have a good week everyone!**


	32. Chapter 37

**JadaSkye: Glad to have you along and I'm happy to hear that you like this story! I hope you keep reading!**

**We're nearing the end now, and I have to say I'll be a little sad when this one is over since it was my first story on these boards. Anywho, here we go.**

**Chapter 37**

Two days later Luke and Mara Skywalker left to take Menley to Shelter. There was a tearful goodbye from Tahiri, but they knew that the girl had hope: the hope that her daughter would have a better and safer life where she was going until this god-awful war was over.

Mara could understand Tahiri's pain. Every time she had to leave Ben, it felt like a piece of her was being ripped away. No matter how long of time goes by, a mother will never forget her child or stop missing him. Which was why Mara respected Leia now more than ever. She had lost Anakin and almost Jacen at the same time. It was amazing that she could still function properly, not to mention lead the galaxy in a desperate fight for freedom.

Nearly a week later as they arrived at Shelter, both Luke and Mara were about to pass out from the unexpected exhaustion caused by caring for a three month old baby on a small, enclosed ship. Menley was definitely her mother's daughter. Tahiri used to never stop talking when she was younger, and now the infant would never stop crying or talking in loud baby-talk. It was cute, though, and it made Mara miss her son even more. _I'm coming, baby. Mommy's coming._

There was a group of young Jedi patiently awaiting their departure of the _Jade Shadow_, but as soon as they saw Master Skywalker, they were hardly able to contain their excitement. It wasn't often that the famous Jedi master or his wife were able to make it all of the way out there in the middle of the war.

Valin Horn was amongst those waiting to greet the Skywalkers. Although he was happy to see them, he couldn't help feeling a little resentful about them being there. His father hadn't had many chances to come see him or Jysella, and his mother could only stay for short periods at a time. He understood that his father was a Jedi Knight and was needed in the battle, but that didn't change the fact that the boy missed him constantly. Besides, Valin was fourteen years old- he should be out there fighting too. But for some reason, his mother always refused to let him go.

As his younger sister Jysella danced along beside him, Valin simply stood there with a bit of an annoyed look on his face. He was only twelve when the Vong attacked Yavin 4, and he had already learned so much since then. Being treated like a little kid really stunk sometimes!

When the Skywalkers made there way towards the back where he was standing, Valin politely bowed. "It's nice that you are back, Masters," he said, not really meaning it completely.

"Thank you, Valin," replied Luke, not completely believing the boy. "Would you mind taking us to where we could find Kam or Tionne?"

"Of course, Master," he said with another overly polite bow. But on his way back up, he noticed something kind of funny. Nestled into the arms of Mrs. Skywalker was a tiny baby. "If you don't mind me asking, did you have another baby, Master?"

Glancing at the baby girl sleeping-finally!- in her arms, Mara said, "Oh, no Valin. This isn't our baby."

"Then whose is it?"

Mara's eyes flicked over to meet Luke's. "She's Tahiri's."

Caught in shock, Valin stopped walking mid-step. "Tahiri's baby? I didn't even know she was pregnant!" Blushing slightly, he asked, "Can you tell me who the father is?"

Another look between the two Skywalkers. "Anakin Solo."

"Anakin? But he's…"

"We know, Valin. Tahiri became pregnant not long before Anakin was killed."

The boy didn't say much else on the way to find Kam and Tionne. But right before they walked through the door of a small training room, he said, "While we're on the subject of Tahiri, I was wondering if I could go back with you guys and see her."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Luke said, "I don't think so, Valin. This is a dangerous war, and you're to young to be getting involved. In fact, that's why we are here. To bring Menley to safety."

"To young? But Tahiri was only fourteen when she left to go help!"

"Exactly, and she was kidnapped by the Vong, almost died during the strike team mission, and had a baby. If you ask me, she isn't exactly having the best time ever!"

"But I know I can help!"

Luke sighed. "How about we talk about this again later."

Still disappointed, the boy nodded.

* * *

Luke and Mara had been lounging around their guest quarters on Shelter with their son Ben all day and were now ready to begin preparing for sleep. It had been several days since the two of them had been able to get a complete nights rest because of having to deal with Menley, so they were both extremely excited about getting to bed.

But once she layed down and closed her eyes, Mara found that she was no longer tired. Spending the day with her son had brought her a new-found sense of youth and energy, and now all she wanted to do was be with him. Climbing carefully back out of the bed so as to not disturb her husband who had fallen asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow, Mara walked to the small bed that had been set up for Ben.

Stroking his soft hair, Mara gazed at her son. She could still remember the day he was born. He was her joy; her greatest accomplishment in life. Who would have ever thought that the former Emperor's Hand could ever be a mother? Had somebody told her twenty years ago that she would be standing here, the wife of her sworn enemy and the mother of his child, she probably would have laughed in their face before shooting them down with her blaster. But now it would be hard to imagine her life without Luke in it. The galaxy is kind of funny like that.

Mara was surprised to find that a pair of arms had wrapped around her waist while she had been in her reverie. The warm body of her husband was now pressed against her back and his lips brushed the top of her head gently.

The two stood like this for several moments before Luke whispered in her ear, "Come back to bed, Jade," and led her away from their sleeping son, and into the arms of the one person who had always been there for her and always believed in her.

* * *

After only a few days with their son, it was time for Luke and Mara to leave. Every time they parted from little Ben it got harder and harder. They couldn't help feeling like they had already missed out on so much of his young life. If only the war would end soon…

But as the two were packing up the rest of their things onto the ship, they had some last minute visitors. "Master Skywalker, Master Skywalker! Please, let me go back with you" called out Valin Horn as he came running towards the _Jade Shadow_. "I brought my mother with me so you can talk to her about it."

Walking down the entry ramp, Luke siged. "Valin, I don't know about this. I feel bad enough as it is about all of the young Jedi out there fighting. I just don't want to see you hurt."

"I beg your pardon, Masters, but I am not a little boy anymore. I need to be out there with my father and my friends. I can help you!"

With a pained look on her face, Mirax Horn walked up behind her son and placed her hands on his shoulders. "As hard as it is for me to say this, I think he should go. Valin is wasting away here. All of his friends are gone, and he spends most of his time baby-sitting the young children. I know it is dangerous, but my boy is strong, just like his father. We have to let him go sometime."

Mirax's words brought back some old and faint memories for Luke. When he was still a mere boy, no older than eighteen, his own aunt had similarly stood up for him, saying that it was time to let him go off on his own. He remembered his frustration at being treated like a child and not being allowed to go off and join the Academy with his friends. Sometimes you do have to let them go. "All right. But it will be very dangerous. I don't want to lose you the way we have lost so many others."

With a broad grin on his face, Valin cried, "Thank you, Master Skywalker! I won't disappoint you."

One hour later, the three were on their way; dancing through the stars.

**Only three more chapters left! Who will Jacen end up with? How will Jaina and Jag's wedding turn out? What will become of Valin? Be sure to stay tuned, 'cause next time we have: Tahiri throwing Jaina a bacheloret party and the boys throwing one for Jagged. **


	33. Chapter 38

**Calli1- thanks for reading! I appreciate the review.**

**Hello once again my loyal readers. As promised, today we have the bachelor and bacheloret parties. Fun, fun, fun.**

**Chapter 38**

It was late by the time Valin and the Skywalkers landed, but that did not stop the boy from wanting to go find his father first thing. They took him to the room of Corran Horn, and a joyous reunion followed. Although Corran agreed that his son was too young to be out fighting in the war, he was very happy to see him.

By the time Luke and Mara crawled into bed, it was dawn. They were only able to receive a few hours of sleep before they heard a knocking sound on their bedroom door. "Come in," Mara called groggily.

Tahiri walked through the door. When she saw that the Skywalkers were still lying in bed, she took a step back and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

Luke sat up and pulled on his robe. "It's okay, Tahiri. What can we do for you?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you two know that the wedding is tomorrow. Jaina and Jag have been waiting for you guys to get back."

"That was fast," Mara stated.

"Yeah, but they've both already been through so much. I think that they are just ready to be happy." Tahiri had turned to walk away when she suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah, tonight I'm throwing a little bacheloret party for Jaina and I think that Kyp has taken care of one for Jag. You both are invited, obviously."

After Tahiri left the room, Luke said with a devilish grin, "Mmm a bachelor party. That sounds like fun."

"You better not have too much fun Farmboy, or I will have to show you what a bad boy you are."

"Is that a promise?"

"You bet."

* * *

Tahiri had spent the last few days planning this party and she wanted it to be perfect. After everything that Jaina had done for her, it was the least she could do in return. So far everything seemed to be running smoothly. Guests were beginning to arrive and the Skywalker apartment gradually began to fill.

Jaina walked up behind Tahiri as she was taking inventory of all the guests. "I really appreciate you doing this for me, Tah."

"No problem. I just hope you have fun tonight. After all, it is your bacheloret party."

"Don't worry, I will. As long as there are no strippers! That is so tacky!"

"Who would actually hire strippers the night before they get married?"

* * *

"Yeah baby, take it off!"

Cries such as this could be heard halfway down the hallway from Kyp Durron's room. He was throwing Jag a bachelor party, and _someone_ had ordered strippers. Well, not exactly strippers, but Alema Rar and a couple of other really drunk female pilots who were willing to take their clothes off for a bunch of even drunker guys. But while most of the guests at the party seemed to be enjoying themselves, Jag kept running around like he had his head cut off. _Doesn't he understand that this is his last night of freedom?_ _He really needs to learn how to loosen up sometimes._

Even the revered Jedi Master Luke Skywalker seemed like he was having fun. Of course he wasn't stone drunk like some of his friends, or paying for a lap dance, but he was standing over in a corner of the room with Han Solo and Corran Horn, laughing at one obscene joke or another.

Walking up behind Jag, Kyp threw his arm over his shoulders. "Having fun?"

With a stress-filled sigh, Jag answered, "Of course, Kyp. Except for the fact that the half naked blonde over there making out with one of my pilots reminds me a little to much of my sister, and the Twi'lek girl dancing on the table keeps winking and gesturing towards me."

"Well, then why don't you go dance with her?"

"Maybe because I'm getting married tomorrow!"

"Ah, Jaina wouldn't mind. Here, let me go and get you a drink." Kyp walked off.

Muttering to himself, Jag said, "Jaina. What would she do if she knew what was going on over here?"

* * *

All of the women at Jaina's party were sitting in a circle in the living room, swapping stories about their husbands as they dined on several different types of dishes.

The group was currently laughing at a story being told by Iella Antilles about her husband, Wedge. "I love the man, but he just can't hold his liquor."

"Come to think of it, I've never seen Jag drunk before. Speaking of which, I hope they are all behaving over there."

"Don't worry Jaina. I'm sure they are just having a bit of good, clean fun. Just like us," her mother reassured.

Standing up from her seat at the couch, Tahiri said, "How about Jaina opens her gifts now."

"Guys, you didn't have to get me anything. This party was enough."

"We know, but still, you are going to be a bride and we needed to make sure you have all of the essentials," said Danni Quee.

Leia handed her daughter a small package. "Here are some earplugs, for whenever he won't stop whining and complaining about every little thing."

"And a cookbook, because lord knows that men can never so much as fix their own meal."

"And here's some super glue so that when he attempts to "fix" something and ends up making it worse, you can put it back together."

"Oh yes, and a map so that when he refuses to stop and ask for directions, you will be able to find where you are going."

By this time, all the girls were laughing again. Picking up her gift for Jaina, Mara leaned over and set it on the table. "Now this is more for _him_ than it is for _you._"

Jaina unwrapped the shinny paper and opened up the box. Inside it laid a pair of shimmery, sheer blue lingerie. It had tiny spaghetti straps and a lace bodice, flowing out into silky see-through material. There was also a pair of matching silk blue panties. "Well, this isn't going to cover a whole lot!" Jaina said with a giggle.

"That's the point, sweetie. Don't worry; he'll be drooling as soon as he sees you in it. You can use it as your something blue for tomorrow."

"Thanks Aunt Mara, I love it. And I'm sure Jag will too."

* * *

At that moment, a now very drunken Jagged Fel was staring at the lingerie of a petite brunette girl who was settled on his lap, feeding him cherries.

"You know, you look a lot like Jaina," he said, his words slurring a bit. "Jaina is beautiful, you know, and I really love her. Jaina and I are getting married, you know."

Rolling her eyes, the girl simply said, "Yeah, I heard. This is your bachelor party right?"

"It is? You mean all of these girls are here for me? I've never had this many girls before."

Spilling a bit of her drink on his shirt, she said, "Yes, honey. We are all here for you." Laughing, she said, "We just want to make sure you get your moneys worth tonight."

"I'm paying you?"

Before the girl could respond, both Luke and Han grabbed one of her arms and began to haul her off. "Okay sweetheart, go find another guest to offer your services to. This one is a little bit taken for that." Slipping his arm under the shoulders of his future son-in-law, Han added, "Luke, maybe we should take him back to his room so he can sleep this off. Don't want the kid to have a hangover for his own wedding."

"Yeah, maybe you're right Han."

The two slowly guided the groom out of the room and down the hall, all while he was yelling out, "But where did all the ladies go!"

* * *

Jaina was saying goodbye to the last of her guests as her mother and her aunt began to clean up the rest of the party mess. Gathering up her amusing shower gifts, Jaina called out, "Tahiri, thanks again for this party. I really needed a chance to release some stress, and this was just the thing.

"No problem," her friend replied. "After all, how many times do you get married?" Pausing for a moment, the grin slipped off her face. "Well, other than the first time I mean."

Allowing herself to smile at the little reminder of her past, Jaina said, "Yeah, as far as I'm concerned, though, this is my first and only wedding."

"I'm sure he sees it that way too," Tahiri said while patting the bride on the back.

**Only two more posts to go on this story (tear, tear) so be sure to stick around! I should have the next chapter up on Sunday and guess what it is- the wedding! So be sure to check it out.**


	34. Chapter 39

**Good day once again. We are almost at the end now I am sad to say. I hope everyone enjoyed the madness of the bachelor parties in the last post because today's is a little more serious. This is also the longest chapter of the entire story (a whopping ten word pages) so you all better like it! ;) **

**Chapter 39**

Jaina spent all night tossing and turning in bed. Although she knew that it was perfectly normal for a bride to be nervous, she couldn't help feeling a bit ridiculous. She was a Jedi after all! Getting married shouldn't be able to shake her up this much.

Tired of just laying there, Jaina got up and fixed herself a cup of that old fashioned hot chocolate her uncle loved so much. Breathing in the soothing aroma, Jaina began to slide into a Jedi meditation to try and calm herself down.

A few hours later she was brought out of her trance like state by a soft knock on her door. Opening it with the Force, she saw her mother, her aunt, and Tahiri standing in the doorway.

"You shouldn't do that you know," was her aunt's callous greeting.

"I know, but it's my wedding day; I can do whatever I want."

With a laugh, her mother murmured, "Nice attitude," as her and Mara walked through the doorway. Tahiri held back for a moment.

A smile growing on her face, the blonde girl reached her hand out into the hallway and said, "We have a surprise for you." Stepping forward, the Hapan queen Tenel Ka Djo was revealed.

A squeal of glee escaped Jaina's lips. "I can't believe you made it," she cried as she threw her arms around her beautiful friend.

"Friend Jaina, I would not miss this day for all of the credits in the galaxy. My father sends his good wishes and his regrets about not being able to attend."

Leading the young woman into her room, Jaina said, "Tenel Ka, I'm so glad you're here. I'm sure Jacen will be too," she began before she caught herself; her face turning a soft pink.

"That I am not so sure about."

Slightly confused by what her friends were discussing, Tahiri attempted to change the subject. "Well, I think it's time we start getting you ready for a wedding."

An hour quickly went by as the four other women in the room assisted Jaina by fixing her hair and makeup. As they stood back to admire their work, a quiet knock was sounded on the door.

Tahiri got up to answer it, and was surprised to see the smiling face of Syal Fel standing on the other side of the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Tahiri. You didn't think that Soontir and I would miss our son's wedding, did you?"

Coming to the door to stand behind Tahiri, Jaina called out, "Syal! How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, darling. My, don't you look beautiful."

Jaina quickly introduced their newest guest to Mara, her mother, and Tenel Ka before pointing at a large white box in Syal's hand. "What is that?"

"Well, I was just wondering what you were planning on wearing to the ceremony today."

"My dress uniform most likely. Unfortunately, there isn't any wedding shops near by and we didn't exactly have time to make something, considering there is a war going on and all."

"If you don't mind, I have another suggestion." Syal handed the box to Jaina. "Open it."

Setting it down on her night table, Jaina carefully opened the lid and moved aside the tissue paper. Inside the box laid a beautiful white dress.

"It is what I wore at my wedding, and now I would like you to have it."

"Syal, this is gorgeous, but I can't accept it. You can't just give me your _wedding_ dress."

"Jaina, it has been sitting in my home collecting dust for over twenty years. I want you to wear it, if you would like to."

Smiling broadly, Jaina said gratefully, "I would love to."

With the help of her friends and family, Jaina had the dress on within a matter of minutes. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she began to softly cry. "I love you guys."

The other women simply smiled. They knew.

* * *

Jagged Fel woke up from his sleep with a pounding headache and only a foggy recollection of what all had happened last night. Glancing at his chrono, Jag was suddenly fully awake. He was supposed to meet his parents when they arrived three hours ago! Crawling out of bed, he quickly walked out of his room. 

Sitting on the couch in the main room was Wyn, Cem, and his father. "Nice of you to join us, son. You invite me here for your wedding and then you don't even bother to make sure you are awake to greet your parents when they arrive."

"Sorry, Father. I had a late night."

"Mm. You might want to start getting yourself cleaned up. Your mother just called to say that Jaina was nearly ready and that you two needed to be ready to go within the next two hours."

"Two hours!"

"Yeah, Jag. You've been sleeping all day," said Wyn.

Turning on his heel, Jag returned to his room to get cleaned up and changed for his big day.

* * *

The wedding was to be held in a large conference room on the base. It had been decorated by small flowers and candles that had been located somewhere or another. Everyone was pitching in to make this a special event, even though it was impossible to have a big, fancy wedding at a military base in the middle of a war. 

After helping Jaina get ready, Tenel Ka had gone along with the rest of her entourage to the location that would be used for the ceremony. She had been standing in one corner of the room talking to Tahiri when something caught her eye. Turning slightly to her left, Tenel Ka watched as Jacen Solo escorted the pretty scientist Danni Quee through the open double doors on the other side of the room. A flame of jealousy erupted inside the queen, and as her eyes locked with her former lover, she turned her back.

Jacen was sufficiently overjoyed and at the same time confused when he saw Tenel Ka. He could have sworn that when she first locked eyes with him there was a smile on her face, but then her face turned cold and she had turned around. He knew it had something to do with the blonde woman on his arm, but that really didn't make any sense. Tenel Ka had rejected him, not the other way around. Danni's hand caressing his arm brought Jacen back to the present. The two walked inside and found themselves some seats.

* * *

It wasn't much later when Jaina stood behind the closed doors of the wedding chamber with her father and Tahiri, who was her maid of honor. Glancing at her dad, she could see tears in his eyes. "It's for real this time, Princess?" 

"Yes Daddy, this time is for real. I love him."

Patting his daughter's hand, Han said, "I know. And I must say, you look absolutely beautiful."

A blush rising to her cheeks, Jaina simply smiled. "It's time."

Tahiri went first. Once she was about halfway down the isle, Han and Jaina stepped into view and Jag was stunned by what he saw before him. She was wearing a long white backless dress with flowing sleeves and detailed beading. He had never seen her look more gorgeous. By the time the two reached the front, Jag could hardly breathe. Taking her hand in his, they turned as one to face his uncle Wedge who had agreed to perform the ceremony.

"We are here today to celebrate the love of this man and woman. Over this past year, the feelings between the two have blossomed and grown into a beautiful display of compassion and devotion. I must say, I have never met two people more meant for each other. This young man, my nephew, has the seriousness and devotion of a fearless soldier; and this woman, whom I have known for all her life, is filled with such spirit that not even a war could crush her. Together, they balance each other so that both can flourish in their love."

Smiling, Jaina spoke. "Jag, when I met you, I thought that you were simply another arrogant flyboy; overconfident in his own abilities. When I first discovered that I might actually have feelings for you, I rejected the idea, refusing to fall for the handsome, cocky pilot the way my mother did. But as I got to know you, I realized there was something more. You had such faith and determination, and I began to melt. You complete me."

"Jaina, when we met I saw you as an incredibly good pilot and Jedi. And then I discovered that there was so much more to you. You were fierce, passionate, youthful, wise, loud, energetic, and so full of life. All of this was very foreign to me. I had been raised in a place where focus and determination were more important than laughter and celebration. But as we became closer, all I wanted to do was celebrate. You taught me how to laugh and how to love; in essence, you taught me how to live. And now, I dedicate my life to you."

Stepping forward again, Wedge said, "Now that the vows have been spoken, it is time to exchange rings. A wedding ring expresses your love: shining and unbroken. May your marriage last this way for all of your years." After the two slid their rings onto each other's hand, he continued, "I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Jag slowly lowered his head towards Jaina and met his lips with hers. They were like silk against his mouth, and he never wanted their first kiss as husband and wife to end. But all too soon he saw Tahiri walk to the front of the room out of the corner of his eye.

A week earlier Jaina had asked Tahiri if she would sing something at the wedding. At first she had been a little hesitant; Tahiri never sang in public. But she slowly warmed up to the idea and eventually said she would do it. Over the last few months she had been spending some of her spare time writing a song, and she thought that it would be the perfect thing to sing at the wedding.

Taking the microphone in her hand, she said quietly "I dedicate this song to Anakin. My true love." Softly at first, she began to sing. The sound of her voice filled the small room and everyone in the audience was moved.

The room slowly began to fill with applause as Tahiri stopped singing. Tears were running down the girl's cheeks, but she was smiling, and she looked happier than she had in a long time. Throwing a glance in Jaina's direction, she could see that her friend was also smiling with tears in her eyes. _Thank you_ she mouthed silently. Returning to her seat in the front row, Tahiri was greeted by Luke's hand softly patting her back.

Hand in hand, Jaina and Jag slowly made their way down the isle amongst the cheers and well-wishings of all their friends and family. They were greeted outside by Iella Antilles who took them to where their reception was being held.

It was only a short time later before the party was in full swing. There was plenty of food, dancing, and alcohol to keep everyone from the politicians to the rogues entertained. Well, almost everybody. Over by the food table stood two solitary individuals; neither looking like they were having much fun.

While Wynssa Fel had enjoyed watching her brother get married, she now felt completely alone at the after party. Everyone around her was dancing and having a ball; and in fact, had the wedding have taken place a few months before, she probably would have been in the center of it all, enjoying every minute of it. But not anymore. Wyn spent most of her time alone these days. She didn't trust that many people, especially boys. And when her parents had arrived earlier that day, it seemed like they could automatically tell something was wrong, but she didn't want them to know. She had made everyone promise that they wouldn't tell her parents what had happened; she just couldn't handle their disappointment in her.

Only a few feet away stood Valin Horn. He too had enjoyed the wedding, but now felt a little out of place. His father and everyone else were out there enjoying themselves. Valin had left the academy to be with his friends and family, but now he felt more alone than ever. He didn't quite fit in anymore. Tahiri and the others had seen things in this war that had changed who they were; and yet he was still this little boy, completely lost in the vast galaxy.

After a few more moments of fidgeting and picking at his food, Valin walked towards the sad looking blonde girl standing near him. She looked to be about a year or two older than him and as if she wasn't having any more fun than he was. Shyly introducing himself, he said, "Hi. I'm Valin Horn."

Turning to see who had spoken to her, Wyn noticed that it was the young teenager who had been eating near her a moment ago. Unsure about what she should do, she hesitantly stuck out her hand. "Wyn Fel."

The two stood in a slightly uncomfortable silence. But at least they weren't alone.

* * *

Jacen and Danni had been enjoying a slow dance. At least they were pretending to enjoy it. Danni kept noticing the way he would glance over her shoulder periodically, to look at something behind her. Getting slightly annoyed, she too looked backward. Noticing that the object of his fascination was the beautiful Hapan queen, she turned her gaze back to her date. "Maybe you should go talk to her." 

"What?" Jacen asked, as if he hadn't heard her.

"Tenel Ka. Go ask her to dance."

"Why would I do that? You're my date, Danni."

"Physically, maybe. But your mind has been far away all evening. Look, Jacen. I care about you; I really do. But I care about you enough to let go if that is what you really want."

"Danni…"

But she had walked away before he was able to finish.

Tenel Ka had been busy speaking with Jaina when she felt a familiar presence waltz up behind her and tap her on the shoulder. Turning, she saw Jacen, dipping down into a low bow. "Your majesty, may I have this dance?"

Giving him her hand but refusing to say anything, Tenel Ka allowed him to guide her onto the dance floor. The two swayed back and forth for a moment; neither saying anything.

Tired of the silence, Tenel Ka asked coolly, "Jacen, what are we doing?"

"Dancing, or so it appears."

"You know what I meant."

"Not really."

"Why are you not dancing with your pretty friend?"

"Danni?"

"Yes, that would be her name."

"Because I came to dance with you. Is that a problem?"

"Well, if she is the one you chose, then you should be dancing with her, not myself."

"Tenel Ka, _I_ never chose. _You_ did. You were the one who told me to leave; that you wouldn't marry me. I was in love with you. I still am. It was never about you or Danni, Tenel Ka. It was always you."

This left the queen speechless. While the words he spoke were more or less true; it still surprised her that he really meant them. "Jacen, my friend, I do love you. I just don't want you to give your life up for me. If we marry, then you will have to give up everything you are. A man in my land has no true freedom; I can't bare to see you have to live like that."

"But shouldn't the choice about how to spend the rest of my life be mine? I want to be with you, no matter what the consequences. Besides, we wouldn't have to marry right away. I just want to spend time with you. I love you so much."

There in the middle of the dance floor, Tenel Ka, the Queen Mother of Hapes, leaned down and passionately kissed a man. No, not_ a _man. _Her_ man.

* * *

In a more remote corner of the reception room, Mara Jade Skywalker slowly swayed back and forth in the arms of her man. They had just spent the day celebrating the marriage of their niece; which only served to heighten and reaffirm their love for each other. 

Laying her head on Luke's shoulder, Mara sighed into his neck. "Farmboy."

"Hmm?"

"I have to tell you something."

Glancing into her emerald eyes, he thought he knew what was coming. "I love you?" he asked, trying to beat her to the punch.

"No. I'm pregnant."

**One more post to go- the wedding night. Also, I have a special announcement to make in the final post which should hopefully be up by Tuesday or Wednesday. I spent a long time on this chapter, so please review!**


	35. Chapter 40

**I know I said I was going to have this chapter up a week ago, but I was having some issues. Sorry about the wait! I have to say that I can't believe we're finally here at the last chapter. This has been a fun ride and I want to give a great big thanks to all of my loyal readers, especially InsaneJediGirl who has been here with me for the entire run, Calli1, Jediruler, jedicaro, Jedi-Master-Mouf, Mik Sunrider, Yfzracer, lurker2209, Seeker of the Charter, DogDemon4040, and Jadaskye. I'm actually pretty sad that my first story is over, but I'm looking forward to what the future brings. **

**And now, the final chapter of _As Time Goes By._**

**Chapter 40**

After spending a few hours at their reception, it was apparent that both Jaina and Jag were ready to go. They had waited a long time for this night, and neither was particularly willing to put it off for a moment longer.

Seeing the two's nervous anticipation, Mara suggested to Leia that maybe it was time for the bride and groom to leave. Agreeing with her sister-in-law, Leia and Han went to go kiss their daughter goodbye.

Once Jaina and Jag said their farewells and thanks to all of those that had attended their wedding, the two quietly slipped out. Taking his new wife by the hand, Jag began to lead her not in the direction of her room, but towards the hanger bay.

Confused, Jaina asked, "Where are we going?"

"I have a surprise for you."

It took them a few moments to reach their destination, all while Jaina's curiosity began to grow. As they came upon the final corridor before reaching the hanger, Jag instructed, "Close your eyes."

Doing as she was told, Jaina held her hands out for her husband to lead her. Jag carefully maneuvered her through the heavy doors and towards the back of the large room where a beautiful new ship was parked. "Open your eyes," he whispered softly in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her middle.

Jaina once again did as she was instructed, and immediately she let out a gasp. "What is this?"

"She's yours."

"Are you joking!" she cried in delight.

"No. Think of it as a wedding present from your husband."

"Thank you," Jaina exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms.

Burying his face in her hair, Jag just held her for a moment. Knowing he couldn't hold on for much longer, he said, "Maybe we should go in and check her out. Take her out for a short honeymoon."

"But our duties. We can't just take off right now-"

"I already cleared it. We both have a short leave of absence."

A smile slowly began to grow on her beautiful face. "Okay. Let's go."

Jag led her into the state-of-the-art ship and gave her a short tour of the main regions, leaving only the captain's bedroom a secret. He could see her happiness written all over her face. "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it!"

"Well I love you," he said, slowly kissing the base of her neck. "How about we blast out of this place?"

"Gladly." A few moments later the two were entering space, with only the stars around them.

"One last thing to show you," Jag murmured as he led her towards the back of the ship; to their bedroom. Slowly, he opened the door.

Jaina was amazed by what she saw. The room was beautiful. There were candles lit everywhere and thousands of different colored flower petals were scattered across the floor and the bed. Hardly able to speak, Jaina murmured "Jag…"

Now slightly nervous, he questioned, "Is it all right?"

"It's perfect." Turning towards her husband, Jaina placed her hands on his chest. "Thank you. For everything."

Jag leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her slowly, savoring the moment. When he pulled away, he entertwined his fingers with hers. "Nervous?"

Trembling a bit, Jaina nodded. "I had thought I was ready, but now I'm scared. I'm sorry. I love you so much."

"Don't be sorry. I'm afraid too. But we're going through this together, and I promise I will take care of you."

"I know."

As Jaina sat on the bed, Jag retrieved some wine. Handing her a glass, he settled down next to her. "We can take this slow."

"Slow is good."

After finishing off her wine, Jaina took Jag's hands in hers and softly kissed both of his palms. She then reached up and unfastened the top buttons on his shirt. His heavy breathing told her that she was already having an affect on him. Once the rest of the buttons were undone, she pushed his shirt off. Running her hands across his chest, Jaina could feel the heat radiating off of his skin.

Bringing his own hands up to Jaina's back, Jag slowly began to unzip her beautiful white gown. It seemed like ages before the dress hit the floor, leaving Jaina in only her satin undergarments.

Knowing that her husband was on the verge of losing control, she brought her hands down to play with the belt on his pants. Slowly, Jaina dipped her hands beneath the waistband only to pull them back quickly. A devilish look crossed her face as she heard him gasp.

To Jag, time felt like it had practically stopped as Jaina began to remove his pants. The two stood up from the bed and Jag wrapped his arms around her; she was now completely aware of his desire. As Jaina rested against his chest, Jag unfastened the hooks on her bra. In response, she pulled off his shorts.

Lowering his wife down onto the bed, he could see a blush rising to her cheeks. "You're beautiful." With agonizing slowness, Jag pulled off her last bit of clothing and laid down next to her.

The two explored each others bodies for a moment, reveling in their vulnerability. Jag was about to lower himself onto Jaina when a thought occurred to him, "Sweetheart, you're so tiny, I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

Caressing his face, Jaina said, "You could never hurt me. Please, I want you so much. Make love to me?"

Not having to be told twice, Jag settled himself over her. Slowly, he entered his beautiful wife. There he stopped for a moment, allowing her to get used to the feeling. Pushing in a little more, he stopped. Bracing himself, he asked, "Are you ready?"

Nervously, Jaina nodded, and then Jag pushed the rest of the way in. It was painful, and Jaina dug her nails into his back, but she didn't mind. She loved this man, so the pain was worth it.

Worried, Jag asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm perfect," was her response as the pain began to fade.

The two spent the rest of the night in each others arms, and Jaina had never felt more alive or whole. By the end, they were both sweaty and exhausted, but it was the greatest feeling there was.

The next morning Jaina woke up in her lovers arms. Turning onto her side so that she could face him, Jag greeted her with a kiss. "Good morning, Mrs. Fel."

"Same to you."

"How are you feeling?"

"Amazing. We can do this for the rest of our lives, right?"

"Every day. And as time goes by, it will only get better. I can't wait to spend forever with you, my wife."

Jaina settled back into her husband's arms. _This is where I belong_, she thought, _and this is where I will stay_.

**The End**

**I can't believe it's over :( but I do have good news. I have been writing a sequel and I should have the first post up hopefully sometime in the next few days (since I made you guys wait for so long for this chapter). I'm really hoping that all of you guys that have stuck by my side for this story will follow me over to the next, and I hope we get some newbies over there as well. I'm looking forward to hearing from everyone again, so be sure to drop me some reviews!**

**And now, a few short snips from _A Time to Heal. _**

"_Tenel Ka, If you love me then why won't you marry me?"_

* * *

"_Cilghal said there was nothing wrong with me, so what if it's you? Maybe you are the problem!"_

* * *

"_Come here, blondie. I have something that will cheer you up."_

* * *

"_Tell you what Tahiri- I'll stay _if_ you tell me that you love me."_

"_I can't."_

* * *

"_A part of me never wants to see you again. You're dead to me."_

* * *

"_I woke up this morning Jaina and I'd never felt more alone."_

* * *

"_I will take care of those two. No Solo will ever rule Hapes again."_

* * *

"_I killed them. They were defenseless, and I murdered them in cold blood."_

* * *

"_It's Jacen. I think he fell to the Dark."_

"_We have to have faith in him."_

**I know those little bits didn't reveal _too_ much, so I guess you will all have to check out _A Time to Heal_ once I get it posted. In the meantime, feel free to check out my other fics listed in my bio. Until we meet again, have a great life!**


End file.
